


The Hunger That is Carol

by YouAreAStar (Lovesexy)



Category: Carol (2015), The Hunger (1983), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Catherine Deneuve - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesexy/pseuds/YouAreAStar
Summary: This story was published in the Summer of 2016.  I took it down and decided to re-write by combining some sections and adding a couple of chapters and have reposted it in it's entirety.This story merges the 1983 movie The Hunger and the 2015 movie Carol.  In takes place in 1983 like the Hunger film.  Carol Aird meets Miriam Blaylock in the 1950's and falls in love with Miriam and becomes a vampire in order to solve her custody issues, but things do not turn out as she planned.  Carol and Miriam end up reuniting in Detroit as friends, and the story begins when Carol meets Therese Belivet at charity event where sparks fly between the two.  Will Carol find love or will her vampire past catch up to ruin any hope for happiness?The Hunger was one of the few films that depicted a Lesbian love scene at that time, not the best movie but can be enjoyed by those who are fans of Catherine Deneuve, Susan Sarandon and David Bowie.





	1. The Introduction

Carol and Miriam stood in a cavernous ballroom that was heavily scented with morose colognes intermingling with food aromas of cleverly composed yet quickly dwindling canapé trays. Both stunning blondes, they were elegantly dressed in evening formal wear. They stood near a wall offset from the main crowd who were busy mingling with one another drinking, conversing and eating. Music tinkled in the background and the dull hum of conversation made both sigh in obvious boredom. Miriam held in her left hand a bright glass of chardonnay as her perfect and very dark colored nails tapped the edge in time with the room, and Carol, drinking a Manhattan over ice did both sipping and fidgeting as her lips and fingers toyed with the slim straw in her cocktail. John, Miriam’s husband was one of the guest performers and each year John performed in a cello quartette supporting this event which was designed to help fund music programs for kids less fortunate living in this once thriving area of Downtown Detroit, Michigan. On this occasion, Carol, Miriam’s dear friend attended with them. As John busied himself with the usual formalities chatting with guests and the other musicians, Carol and Miriam were left to their own devices. 

As their eyes roamed the room they were suddenly both taken by a petite and perplexing young woman who had shorter, dark hair, innocent if not sad, green eyes, wearing a very simple off the rack black cocktail dress who had meandered near the staircase that was also away from the crowds. In her hand was a glass of red wine and she sipped it in an insecure manner as if she didn’t know where to go, where to stand or who to talk to or even how she was supposed to hold the glass of wine she was drinking.

Miriam nudged Carol and asked, “Isn’t that the oboe player?” As she turned to look at Carol she was taken aback by Carol’s absolutely stunned expression. Miriam turned her body to face Carol because she could not believe it herself. Carol eyes were roaming up and down the young lady, her mouth partway open...it was clear she was absolutely smitten with the girl. Miriam pondered and paused, looked at the girl and back to Carol, then knowingly smiled. She decided it was time their conversation was now to begin in the silent way it does for their kind, when words will give away too much to those around them of what their intentions truly are. 

Standing forward and looking as if she was staring into nothingness, Marian proceeded to feel what she wanted to communicate to Carol in the purest way they did through unfiltered emotion...telepathically.

‘This does not look like one you want for a simple midnight aperitif my dear...looking for something more?’ 

Carol, staring equally as blankly but with eyes slightly shifting emoted her responses back.

‘She is delightful, so attractive and I am surprised as you that I feel this way. My God Miriam I feel she is an absolute gorgeous perfection!’ 

Miriam could only smile to herself remembering the time she met John and felt he was the one for her. John was nothing from a society standpoint, just a mere stable boy, but in their world and their hearts, status and upbringing mean absolutely nothing, as it unfortunately does for the human world they must live in. 

Miriam turned to look at Carol and Carol returned the gaze in her own reflective manner. They both knew that the decision that Carol was about to make in regards to this young lady would have consequences that could be exquisite and wonderful or far, far more painful than each care to remember. Miriam knew Carol understood but emoted anyway as a firm reminder because she was starting to feel Carol had already begun to make her decision. 

‘Don’t forget what happens when you pick someone who has too much kindness’. Miriam knew all too well the suicide of her beloved Sarah still bore a very heavy scar on her heart. 

As Carol emoted her desire to maybe not have this young lady transform into one of them but become her human lover and companion, she felt annoyed at Miriam’s equal persistence in reminding her of the pitfalls of that type of relationship as well. 

Miriam gave Carol a very cold and steely look that would have given any human a bone chilling shiver, reminding her who they exactly were and what they were capable of doing to each other if properly provoked.

You see, Carol and Miriam are what we know as Vampires...the undead although they never used such words to describe themselves. They are the subspecies that lives with us and off of us but remain hidden in plain sight. Such as this, there is a hierarchy and rules to their world that are quite different and even more brutal than ours. If Carol actually kept this woman as her human lover, it could only take an angered Vampire to kill her if they felt even the slightest insult. Death could be quick as if in a meal or a neck crack, or hideously tortuous, disemboweled, impaled, burned alive, dismembered. In fact, Miriam could never even acquiesce to being a potential threat herself if their relationship turned sour and given Miriam, for the most part, could never kill Carol or any of her kind, the next best thing would be ending the lives of those whom they loved in a manner which fit the crime.

Given that, Miriam also loved Carol very much and wanted her to find the happiness their kind and Carol in particular, was sorely missing. Understanding Carol’s deep romantic and sexual needs that Miriam at times herself envied, she indicated to Carol that she would assist in the introduction if this was her desire. It took no time after this decision was made that the young brunette across the room suddenly found her eyes on Carol as if she had just seen an angel fly down from the heavens and land in front of her in such a completely unexpected manner....totally flung out of space. Carol arched her brow and began a slow, even smile as her and the young woman locked eyes.  
___________________

Therese had wandered the noisy room in an uneasy manner, not knowing how to really feel comfortable around these wealthy people let alone start a conversation with complete strangers. She had only attended this event because at the last minute the first chair oboe player bowed out due to illness. Therese was not a music major at the school, she was definitely interested in music and certainly a talented oboe player, but her interests were for the most part limited to punk and new wave music and the club scene. She did not really have a firm enough direction at this time to feel like she fit in into anything beyond that. Maybe that was why she was feeling so unsure of herself attending with the wealth and affluence that this event in this fancy suburb of Detroit offered. Finding a spot here by the stairs at least she could get away from the crowd while enjoying some people watching and a nice glass of wine. Now all she needed was to find a spot to have a smoke. As her eyes turned to look back into the room, she was taken aback when she suddenly saw her. There, standing directly in front of her was the most stunning and statuesque woman she had ever seen. She was wearing a beautiful, form fitting red evening dress. The woman was tall, blonde, had hair perfectly waved around her face that reached just below her chin. She had regal and elegant features, high and refined cheekbones, full, red lips that she was beginning to see were creeping into a smile as she looked directly at Therese. Therese’s jaw dropped as their eyes locked. For a moment the world disappeared and all she felt was this woman’s intense stare burning directly into her eyes as her mouth upturned slowly into a confidant smile. Therese then had to remind herself to please breathe; she looked away for a moment. Therese was coming to terms with the fact that she was definitely into women and one of the issues she had found she faced was that women were not always into her, like she was a lesbian missing the appropriate gaydar. Despite the fact that this woman knocked her socks off, she became immediately anxious thinking she just made a fool of herself by glancing too long at a glamorous heterosexual wife of one of the organizers’ or wealthy donor which is why the woman smirked at her. Looking down and away, she immediately drank the rest of her wine, set the glass down on a small table next to the stair and retreated towards a door that had a smoking lounge sign on it. 

The cool air and clean aromas of the outdoors hit her senses like the brick she needed to knock her back into reality and Therese made her way to a wood bench and then sat while opening her small purse and getting a cigarette out and lighting it. As she put her lighter back in her purse and looked up, there standing right before her was the blonde with a cigarette already in her mouth and rummaging in her purse looking for a lighter herself. How in the world she got here so fast she didn’t know, but Therese slowly stood up and asked very quietly. “Can I offer you a light?”

The woman looked up and stood still for a moment and then said, “Yes, thank you.”

Therese smiled and flicked her lighter and as the blonde’s hand touched hers and pulled it to bring the lighter towards the cigarette in her mouth it sent a shiver over Therese, but for some reason she actually felt very calm. The woman inhaled, blew the smoke out and smiled, looking at Therese as the smoke drifted around her head like a moon-kissed halo. 

“Carol” she simply announced. 

Therese stood silent for a moment. “Therese”.

“Nice to meet you Therese.” Carol said with a smirk.

Therese turned to sit down and then gestured to the woman, “You’re welcome to share the bench with me.” 

“Delighted.” Carol said as she took another slow drag off the cigarette and then let the smoke waft alone the edge of her mouth for just a moment before taking another breath of air that took that smoke quickly into her lungs. Therese was infatuated with that move that she had only seen people her parents age do...letting the smoke linger around your mouth before inhaling again. She found it sexy frankly. 

Meanwhile, Miriam still stood in the ballroom directly outside the door. A stunning blonde herself, some may say even more classically beautiful than Carol, and while most women with her caliber of looks would have men fawning all over her, she was able to keep them all at bay with mere thoughts...a gift of her kind. In fact, she was busy keeping everyone away from the smoking area in order to allow Carol exclusive access to the young lady.

Carol sat down on the bench with her thigh almost touching Therese’s. “Did I not see you in the band?” she spoke in a low tone. 

Therese was transfixed at first, then snapped out of her reverie. “Yes” she said clearing her throat. “I play the oboe. Actually I was not their original choice but the other oboe player was ill so I took over at the last minute.” 

“I see.” Carol responded. “Are you a student of classical music here at the University?” 

“Oh no.” Therese responded. “I attend the University, yes but I am not a music major if that is what you’re asking.” Therese brought the cigarette to her mouth again and took a long puff trying to relax herself, then turned to look closer at the woman and began to feel a bit flush. Her steely, grey eyes seem very focused on her and she was frankly starting to realize what a stellar beauty this woman was. She must have been in her mid-thirties but had an air of someone much older probably due to the elegance of her dress or the fact that she was of wealth. Therese, while never even considering having an opportunity to get to know a woman of this caliber, she was feeling a tightness in her chest. “How do you know....I mean, what made you, I mean brought you to this event?” she stammered, realizing her words were now starting to become awkward due to the nervousness which began to cloud her.

Carol continued her steely stare and just smiled. “My dear friend John played this evening and I was invited by his wife Miriam to attend this event.” 

“John...?” Therese questioned.

“John Blaylock” Carol responded.

“You know John Blaylock?? He is very highly regarded by the University; he’s a noted cello player and composer. I was actually able to speak to him in person when he guest lectured in one of my courses.”

“They have been dear friends of mine for many years.” Carol offered, then looking down and slyly back at Therese. “And how do spend your time dear Therese? Do you have any other unusual hobbies aside from playing the Oboe in your spare time?” 

“I do.” Therese grinned, blushing at Carol’s term of endearment. “I actually started taking some photography courses this quarter. I do like music but it’s mostly the modern type even though I grew up in band and was considered a bit gifted in this area.” 

“I see since you play what some would consider a difficult instrument.” 

“Well, it’s actually not as difficult as most think, the embouchure is challenging of course and I found it took more jaw muscles than the flute which I used to play...”

Carol arched an eyebrow.

“But aside from that it’s not so difficult at all.” 

“Were your parents musicians?” Carol asked while taking another drag off her cigarette and letting it linger again. Therese paused, then looked away suddenly and downward.

“My parents are passed away” she said. 

Carol’s eyes had narrowed. She knew Therese had just lied to her, but then she realized there was a painful reason in Therese’s mind for this.

“I’m very sorry Therese.” 

Therese just shook her head and continued looked downward while taking another puff off her smoke. Carol instantly felt the level of pain that existed in this young woman, the level of loneliness she would never want to show anyone that she would keep hidden for the rest of her life. There was much depth to this young one, much intelligence, refinement, more so than others her age. Carol knew on many levels this girl was perfect, not only was she physically beautiful in an old world way that tugged at Carol’s heart, but she sensed a greatness in her that Therese did not realize herself. Carol could very easily probe her mind but in this circumstance, she desired to let Therese present herself to her slowly. That way Carol would definitely be sure if she would be suited and desirous for what she potentially had planned for her. This was the bit of the romantic nature of Carol that showed through, she wanted to find out who Therese was in the purest sense, not just taking her like she knew she could, whether or not Therese really desired this. She wanted Therese to desire her...this life, not to have a relationship forced upon her. 

“Well Therese,” Carol said while dropping her cigarette to the ground and then getting up, “I really must be going. It was a pleasure speaking to you and much luck with your oboe and your photography.” She extended her hand to Therese to shake and gave her a wink.

Therese looked up, startled by the sudden motivation for Carol to leave, and then felt a familiar sadness wash over her. She wanted to get to know her more but didn’t quite know what to say to make her stay since they just met. She took Carol’s hand in a handshake that only held the fingers. She was surprised that even though there was a bit of a chill in the air, Carol’s hand was unusually cold. Not cold from the outside but almost cold from the inside. 

“It was nice speaking to you and I hope to see you again sometime.” 

“I’m sure you will Therese.” Carol said as she exited the patio and went back into the ballroom. 

Therese looked down disappointed. So close yet so far! As her eyes moved to the still-burning cigarette butt Carol had dropped she saw a shiny object to her left where Carol had first stood. She got up and walked over to see it, it looked like a lighter. She bent down and picked it up, it was very old and antique and it had what appeared flowery patterns on it. When she opened it, it was not a lighter at all but actually contained matches, short matches in fact, very unusual. This must have been Carol’s...she must have dropped it. As she got up and gathered her things a man came in through the door, Therese went through as he held it open for her. She looked around the room endlessly but to no avail...Carol was gone.


	2. The Blaylocks

Therese lived near Wayne State University in an area of old homes built in the 1920’s and 30’s, some of which were nicely renovated and some were falling apart due to years neglect and economic changes which had hit the area exceptionally hard. Her house was compact and neat; she paid a very modest rent for the two bedroom, one bath single story that she shared with her roommate Genevieve who was a Senior at Wayne State. When she came back from the event that evening she found Genevieve sitting on the couch with her nose in a book as usual. “Hey” Therese said.

“Hi.” Genevieve responded without even looking up. “How did the concert go?”

“Oh fine”

Genevieve looked up slyly. ”Did you speak to anybody?” Genevieve knew this was a mixer and that Therese was fatally shy and she knew she probably stayed in some corner drinking rather than getting to know any of the affluent people there. 

“Actually I did smart ass.” Therese replied. “In fact, I believe she left this strange match holder. Have you ever seen anything like this?” Therese asked while producing the holder to Genevieve.

Her curiosity peaked, Genevieve put her book down and took the holder opening it and closing it and looking at the matches. “That’s a Match Safe. I believe those things were used around the turn of the century, you know before they had lighters.” Genevieve brought it over to the light and took a closer look at it. “God, it’s really beautiful, look at the detail!” She kept on spinning it around. “Very Art Nouveau. Look, it’s engraved, C.A....right here.” she said pointing.

Therese leaned over and looked. “Well that would be weird, the woman who I think this belongs to, her name happens to be Carol but that can’t be her initials...it’s too old.”

“Oh, maybe someone found it and bought it as a gift for her...who knows.” Gen said. “You going to return it?”

Therese looked down. “I don’t know how, I don’t have her number.” 

“Therese!!” Gen sternly looked at her. “ You talked to a woman and you didn’t get her phone number!? 

“Oh come on Gen, I don’t even know if this woman is gay for Christ sake. We talked for 5 minutes while having a smoke!” Therese sat down on the couch in a huff. Then she turned to look at Gen. “But if you would have seen her...my God!! Totally drop dead gorgeous! Plus she’s a friend of the Blaylocks.” 

“The Blaylocks!” Gen shouted. “ I hear they go to Gay Bars and Punk clubs, they are probably into some weird ass kinky shit.” 

“What do you mean!” Therese was utterly skeptical, she could never picture Carol or anyone she was associate with in a gay bar, at least the gay bars she knew, let alone at a punk rock club.

Gen turned back to her book. “Listen, I have heard people say they have seen them there. Go figure, whatever floats your boat. Oh, and speaking of floating your boat, have you seen Mrs. Blaylock? Talk about gorgeous; she’s like a 1980’s version of Grace Kelly only better! She’s also French, she has a voice and accent to die for.” 

“Oh, I saw her but frankly Carol was the real stunner of the two.” 

Genevieve looked up from her book squinting her eyes disbelieving anyone could be more beautiful as Miriam Blaylock. She looked back down again and then mumbled. “Well there’s your in.”

“What do you mean?” Therese asked.

Gen looked right at her. “Call the school and get the Blaylocks number, tell them you think you have their friends antique match safe.”

Therese opened her mouth without saying a word.

That Monday Therese went in person to the music dept and spoke to one of the secretaries. After much hemming and hawing, she finally convinced the secretary to call Mrs. Blaylock and tell her a musician at the event on Sunday found what she believes is her friend Carol’s antique match safe. She left her home number in the event it was Carol’s she could call her so she could arrange the return. 

After classes that day, sure enough, Therese got home to find a message on her answering machine from Mrs. Blaylock. Therese called her back immediately and to her surprise, she picked right up.

“Mrs. Blaylock?” Therese asked. 

“Yes?” 

“This is Therese, the one with the match safe, is it Carols? “

“Yes, yes it is, she was so relieved you found it. Please, can you bring it by, she will be here on Wednesday.” 

Wednesday was actually a day Therese only had a morning lecture. “Sure, I can come by anytime after 11am.”

“Wonderful.” she said. “Oh, and you are the oboe player, right?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you bring it with you, we do a little practice every Wednesday at 1pm.”

“Well I really don’t...”

“Oh don’t be shy, you play wonderfully. We can show you the piece we are working on and if you don’t feel up to it you don’t have to play. How’s that?”

“Well...OK” Therese said as a smiled curled on her face. 

Therese had a day to prepare for her meeting with the Blaylock’s and Carol. She looked in the mirror and studied her face carefully. Her hair had grown out; it needed a trim, maybe even a change up, her eyebrows were too bushy but she was never really sure on how to tweeze them. What would she wear, she didn’t want to under dress but also did not want to look as if she went out of her way. She was able to get a hold of her hairstylist and got an appointment early Tuesday. 

As scheduled, she met Sandy at the Haircut House in the Fairlane Town Center at 10am. “How goes it?” she smiled as she brought her back to her chair. “Oh fine.” Therese responded. “So what should we do today?” Sandra asked as she fussed with Therese’s hair. “Well...frankly I was thinking of a change, you know? Something different, a little more sophisticated yet still trendy.” Sandra moved her fingers through Therese’s hair thinking. “You’ve got such striking features Therese, you know. I got it, lets do something old, like a standard bob, ala Louise Brooks, but we will keep it a little fuller in the back. And how about we add a rinse to make your hair darker. So when you go out in the day you can blow dry it and make it a bit airy, but when you go out at night you can slick it so it’s stiff and black, it will fade eventually if you don’t like it. It would look so great with those gorgeous green eyes and pale skin of yours either way.” she winked. 

Therese smiled brightly “That sounds like a plan! Oh, and by the way” Therese asked. “Does someone here do eyebrows? I think I need them tweezed but I’m afraid to do them myself!” 

“I know the perfect person but he doesn’t work here. Go sit in the shampoo chair and get your hair washed while I give him a call and see if he’s available. He works over at Lord and Taylor and he’s excellent.” 

Once her hair was done she looked in the mirror and was extremely pleased. Sure enough, Sandra was able to get Therese an appointment with Eric at Lord and Taylor and she went over to him to get her brows done. It made her think of an outfit. Instead of wearing her normal skinny jeans maybe she could find a retro dress. Sure enough she found a cool dress and ran back to The Haircut House to show Sandra. “WOW” Sandra exclaimed. “So worth it to get those brows taken care of professionally.”

On Wednesday Therese decided to skip her early lecture and busy herself with getting ready. She had purchased a 50’s flower print sleeveless dress and wore flatter heeled shoes, almost like ballet slippers with them. She blew dry her hair but then decided to let add some mouse and slick it down. With a bit of eyeliner and red lipstick that was not too forceful, she was set, nicely dressed, feminine but not too formal, for some reason she felt Carol would like her this way. She grabbed her oboe and headed out to the Blaylock’s over in Grosse Pointe. 

The Blaylock’s house was in a very wealthy area that bordered Detroit. It looked to be an old mansion that sat behind a high, solid brick wall almost like a fortress; the only entrance was a wood gate which prevented outside eyes from looking in. Therese decided to park on the street and then walk up to the house to ring the buzzer next to the gate. She heard a “Who is it?” and responded and as soon as she did the large driveway gate opened and she was able to walk into the complex. 

The front door was open and in it stood Mrs. Blaylock. She was wearing a blue dress with small polka dots; her hair was pulled back in an odd sweep that looked like she had it professionally set that morning. “Come in” She said as Therese walked towards her and then into the house. 

“Therese darling!” she heard down the hall. There walking quickly from a distance appeared Carol dressed in a grey dress that was also quite retro and form fitting, with beautiful gold jewelry on her wrists and neck, black high heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked directly towards her. She looked very feminine and elegant, so beautiful, Therese had not realized she was actually quite a tall woman. Therese felt a little embarrassed thinking that this woman, even if she liked girls would not be attracted to someone so young or as poor as Therese was.

“Hello” Therese said as she quickly looked away when Carol’s intense gaze met her eyes. 

Carol approached and held her on both shoulders then lifted her chin and lightly kissed one side of her face, and then quickly moved to kiss the other. Therese felt hot and turned immediately red, and looked up to see Carol smiling gently looking directly into her eyes. 

“Thank you so much for finding my precious match case, you have no idea what it means to me”. Therese felt her face turn a further 10 shades of red as her mouth turned into a grin. She set her oboe case down and opened her purse. “Here it is.” she said as she produced the match safe wrapped in a pink Kleenex. 

“You are an Angel.” Carol said. “Come in, meet the others.” Therese picked up the Oboe case while Carol took her arm by the elbow and walked her into the front room.

The bright and spacious room had high ceilings, elaborate Oak trim, a gleaming parquet floor and was appointed with fine older antique furniture and a very large oriental rug in the middle. There to the back of the room sat Mr. Blaylock with his cello, next to him a very young looking girl holding a violin and in the back was Mrs. Blaylock standing by a plain black grand piano. “Can I get you anything to drink Therese?” She asked. 

“Thank you, I’m fine.” Therese responded.

“Very well.” She said as she took her seat at the piano.

John walked over to shake Therese’s hand. “John Blaylock”.

“I have met you before Mr. Blaylock. You lectured at a performance class I took over at Wayne State.” 

“Oh, you’re a student at Wayne State, I don’t think I’ve heard of you.” 

“I am not a music major, but I am in the band, they apparently needed all the oboe players they could get.” 

“Well, welcome.” He said as he sat back down with his Cello.

“I’m Alice Cavender” The young girl said while coming over to shake Therese’s hand. “Your hair is so awesome! I love the color!” 

Therese shook Alice’s enthusiastic hand. “Thank you! You know yours is not so dissimilar to my cut.”

“I know, I would love to do mine like that some day but my mom won’t let me.” 

“Therese darling,” Carol said. “Why don’t you sit over there and you can watch us, we’re working on a piece right now.” Carol picked up the violin that was sitting on a chair and sat down. Therese moved over to a chair facing them and sat with her hands on her lap. 

“Are we ready” John said. 

Miriam began playing the Piano Trio in E Flat, Op. 100 by Schubert. It was a hauntingly beautiful piece the way they played it. Therese listened carefully and felt a pang begin in the middle of her body that started to radiate out. It felt lonely, hopeless, left behind. She saw Carol’s eyes stare at her while she waited for the violin to come in; she briefly looked back at her, there was a look of heartsickness in Carol’s. Was she feeling my pain or did she have pain of her own? She looked away to Alice as the violin part came up. The piece only called for one violin but Therese assumed they were teaching Alice. What a young, lucky girl she was to be getting lessons from such a caliber of players. As Carol played her eyes took her away to another world, she emoted the phrasing with such compassion, like there was a love but it had passed her by. How could a woman this beautiful be so lonely? Therese noticed Miriam staring at Carol, there was a longing in Miriam’s eyes, and there was concern. Oh my God Therese thought, I think they are lovers! Miriam loves Carol...oh my God, she loves her so very much. Therese looked down and she wished she had that glass of water now. She closed her eyes as the piece ended to prevent any sign of emotion being seen by Carol or the others.

Carol stood up and then spoke. “Therese darling, we have this Violin & Oboe Concerto by Bach I wanted you to try with our Alice.” Alice gave Therese a wink and a cheeky smile. “You must have played this before, have you?”

Therese felt a little embarrassed. “Actually no, I have not. You see we had no strings at the school I attended.” 

“Oh” Carol uttered a little surprised. What was Therese supposed to tell her. That her Mom who was still alive somewhere dumped her at a school for wayward children, and that at one point she ended up in Vista Maria when as a teen she turned to drugs and alcohol. She could never admit to have been sent there, it had a reputation for housing girls who were either pregnant and abandoned, criminals or State Wards. She was fortunate enough to have picked up the Oboe at 15 when a counselor noticed her musical talent and interest in the instrument and was able to place her in a foster home in Ann Arbor. Marge and Dan were kind enough to teach her and provide lessons and their efforts helped her gain some confidence to get into Wayne State. But they themselves moved to California when she turned 19. She lost touch with them, she was an adult now, she no longer needed their help. 

She looked at Carol and thought she saw a small tear forming in her left eye. 

John walked over to Therese. “Try the piece Therese, I’ll walk you through it.”

“Allright!” she said.

“Well rock and roll!” yelled Alice. Therese could not help but to laugh.

As John worked on the piece with Therese and Alice, Miriam and Carol left to have a cigarette in the sunroom. They strolled in arm in arm, Miriam went to a sideboard and held up a decanter of sherry towards Carol and Carol nodded a yes. She poured them both a glass. Carol took out a cigarette and then her Match Safe, meeting Miriam’s eyes and holding the safe up to her with a wink. Miriam smirked back. She strolled over holding the two glasses of sherry.

“She changed her appearance for you.” Miriam said. 

“I didn’t tell her to do that.” Carol replied. “But she did figure out my preference. It’s frankly amazing. I used to love that actress.”

Miriam smiled as she handed the glass to Carol. They both saluted one another and took a sip. Carol lit Miriam’s cigarette as they both relaxed and took a long drag and stared outside. 

“My dearest Karolina,” she said smiling towards her radiant Carol. 

Carol knew what was coming; they had to have a conversation about Therese. Carol looked down. “I am growing very fond of her Miriam, I think she could be the one for me. I don’t want to see what happened to Abby or any of the others happen to her.” 

“She’s quite sensitive.” Miriam whispered. “She may not adjust to this lifestyle.” 

Carol took a drag of her cigarette then walked towards the long windows that looked out to the expansive gardens that waved in the spring breeze. “I think it’s best to keep her as a mortal but I find her so in danger with her background. She has no one, she could being taken at any time, I am frankly surprised she lasted this long.” Carol took a sip of her sherry. “I can’t bear to let her go either.” She turned and looked very hard at Miriam and raised her voice ever so slightly. “And I want John to stay away from her!” 

Miriam froze for a moment. “You know as much as I do I can’t control John. You know that anyone of us, of our kind could harm her for no reason just as much as John. This is the risk you take by becoming so emotional with her. If anyone were to find out how you feel....you know how some would use this against you.”

“Oh Miriam, what is life unless you love! I have no enemies at this time. I lead a very mundane life with you and John!”

Miriam stubbed out her cigarette, put her glass down and walked over to Carol. Carol looked deep into her eyes. She held Carol’s face in both hands. 

“My sweet Karolina,” She kissed her softly on the mouth, Carol closed her eyes, she kissed her back, softly on the lips, once...twice...again. She then put her forehead against Miriam’s. Miriam held up one of Carol’s hands and kissed her fingers very tenderly.

Carol began to sigh and rested her face into Miriam’s neck. “I loved you so much Miriam, you were all I ever wanted. Why did things have to end like this?” 

Miriam took a deep breath and sighed. “I know my love, I know. John, my John could not deal with us, he did not understand me, he wanted all my attention. You my sweet could share but he could not.” 

Carol pushed her back. “He did not have to react like he did!” She walked towards the window and took another cigarette out of the case next to the sherry. “Do you know it’s been 30 years since Abby was killed. I should not have to last this long!”

“You made the decision to last that long! I had no problem with you finding a lover in the least! I want you to be happy, but with the right lover; please, please do not do what I had with Sarah! She almost ruined us...it broke my heart, I still ache over her. I cannot have that!” Miriam looked at Carol with a steely resolve she knew too well. “I will destroy her if it comes to that!” 

Carol felt her face turning red with anger. 

“Carol, please my sweet!” Miriam walked over and held both her hands. “ Wait! See! Watch her. It may work out. If it does I will help you in any way I can. But understand how things work. I cannot control how things are with us, with our kind.” 

Carol knew this, and she knew Miriam was right, Miriam was always right. 

“Oh...hello.” Both looked up to see Therese walk into the sunroom. “I’m sorry to interrupt but as much as I hate to say this I have to be going.” Therese needed to get back because she promised Genevieve she would drive her into work that evening. 

Carol looked up and smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Darling Therese, I am so glad you came.” 

Therese smiled “I am too. Oh also, John was really great with the piece, he gave me the sheet music, I am going to practice it over the weekend.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Carol walked over to Therese. “Sweetheart, can I trouble you for your phone number? Miriam, could you hand me a pen and a piece of paper.” 

“Certainly” Miriam went to the desk and then handed a small pad and pen over to Carol. 

“Please dear, write it down will you?” Carol smiled to Therese handing her the paper. Therese did so, then handed Carol the paper. Carol folded the paper twice and placed it in the palm of her right hand very tightly and closed her fingers over it. 

“Darling, please give me a hug before you go!” Therese could not help but to comply while Miriam looked on. It felt wonderful! The day was wonderful, what kind and fascinating people they all were!


	3. Todds

When Friday came around, Genevieve and Danny decided to go to Todds, the popular Punk Rock bar in a seedy area of Detroit. The place was huge and always packed. They asked Therese to go with them; she was frankly excited over it, for some reason she knew this night would be different. Therese got ready that evening by wearing a pair of slim, tight fitting black jeans with boots, a ripped up t-shirt and semi worn out leather jacket she scored at the Value Village thrift store. She took a lot of time on her hair and makeup. She got her hair all slicked down and dark, total Louise Brooks with the sharp bob that went under her cheekbones, and did her eyeliner even darker and lips very red. She looked pretty hot if she did say so herself, and she felt the look did have a gay vibe while still appearing feminine and punkish. 

Driving there Gen had to blab to Danny about Therese’s date with the Blaylocks and Carol. Gen even started to tease Therese that this was the first real prospect of her getting her queer cherry popped. Therese just rolled her eyes; she hated that crass way of Gen’s and thought Carol would be totally offended if she heard such talk, but had given up scolding her on it since it only seemed to egg her on. They got to the club at about 10:30pm, which was still considered early. They all went to the bar and got themselves drinks, Therese a Miller Lite and Gen and Danny both ordered Kamikazes. As they watched the people mill about in the club and on the dance floor, Therese wished she could have brought her camera but this bar knew all the tricks, everyone was searched upon entering. 

As the night progressed Therese was getting bored. She told Gen she wanted to wander around a bit by herself. Frankly she was looking to see if there were any women like her. The crowd was known to be mixed, both gay and straight and anything went as far as style went. From five inched spiked Mohawks, gay men in romantic makeup, girls in skirts and ripped fishnets, teased hair and tons of necklaces. When Therese finished scanning the upstairs and drank the rest of her beer she went to the downstairs bar to get another. As Therese was turning towards the stairs she thought she saw a familiar blonde face in the crowd. “Carol!” She shouted. She went to walk towards what she thought was Carol in a 50’s styled red skirt and matching red top with dark sunglasses, but the crowd milled around her and she lost complete sight of Carol. Therese was stumped. Did she see things? Was Carol really there? She shook her head. Why would Carol be in a bar like this?! 

After she got a beer from the downstairs bar she went upstairs she almost walked into a girl who was banging on a wall just past the stairs. “Oh I’m sorry” Therese said to her. The girl turned to look. She was dressed in a slightly mannish manner herself, but was quite striking in the face. “That’s Ok, I am trying to get into the DJ booth. My boyfriend is working there and he can’t hear me I guess.” Therese stopped and looked at her closer. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The girl had a really beautiful face; she had almost the exact facial features of the old movie star Greta Garbo. She even had Garbo’s stoic and dreamy expression to her. The girl looked back at Therese for a moment, unmoving, then looking directly in her eyes she asked, “Could you do me a favor?” 

“Sure.” Therese responded. 

“I want to go to the dance floor and start waving at my boyfriend to see if he can see me from the booth. That way he can open the door and let us in. Can you stay here and wait for him to do that while I go and wave?” 

“Sure.”

And sure enough the girl left and within less than 5 minutes the boyfriend opened the door, said hi and immediately turned around and went back in. Therese held the door and waited until the girl arrived back. As she turned her head behind her...there, she saw it again! She swore she saw Carol looking at her from the crowd. The girl suddenly came up from behind and then squeezed her way around Therese. “Thanks!” She said and she entered the room. “You can come in if you want.”

Therese looked around for Carol again but to no avail. She must have been seeing things...wishful thinking she thought. 

The DJ booth was very dark, there was a small set of stairs that led up into a more expansive area. There was a man facing a bunch of records and turntables. He turned around to face the girl. “Hi Sweetie!” he shouted and came over, stretched his neck out and gave her a simple and very light peck on the lips with his hands holding a record, never even touching her. Therese couldn’t believe it. The man looked like Robert Smith of The Cure, but he had hid head shaved on the sides, had very long hair on the top that was swirling down over his eyes, he wore those black 1950’s nerd glasses and was probably one of the most effeminate men in the bar that night. And the way he kissed her gave it away...he was totally gay. 

“That’s your boyfriend?” Therese asked. The girl nodded. Therese just rolled her eyes. What in the hell was with her, meaning herself she thought! First she meets a girl that has a face like Greta Garbo, showing tremendous possibility, who then has gay boyfriend; my gaydar is totally wacked Therese thought, but then she consoled herself with the fact that it wasn’t as off as Greta’s here. 

“So what do you do up here?” Therese decided to ask the girl. 

“Oh, I just hang out, I mean I can work these lights here if I like.” She gestured to a row of buttons and switches that were under a window that showed the dance floor. She began to turn them and sure enough lights began to twirl and move. The dancers continued dancing as if nothing had happened. 

“What’s your name?” Therese asked. 

“Francis” She replied. “People call me Fran.” 

“Oh.” Therese responded, “Do you know who Greta Garbo is?” 

“No.” Fran answered. 

“Well, you look exactly like her. She was an actress that started in silent films, then moved into sound and became very popular before she retired at a very young age. She was considered the most beautiful woman in the world at one time.” Fran seemed completely unimpressed. 

Therese just gave an exasperated humph. Just give it up already she thought. “Listen, I have to go find my friends, it was nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too.” Fran said. The boyfriend turned around and very nicely shook Therese’s hand and said goodbye. He seemed friendly when he was not busy at the turntables. 

Well, the evening was turning out to be a bit of a bust. Therese began walking the bar that was getting even more crowded and for the life of her she could not find Gen or Danny. Shit! She thought. They wouldn’t of left without me!?

She got her hand stamped and went to see if their car was still parked in the place they left it on the street. The area that this club was in was not the greatest. As she was walking down one of the side streets suddenly she came upon Fran at the passenger side of a car parked under a large tree. She found that odd since she seemed to only just left her five minutes ago. 

“Hey, what’s up!?” Therese asked. 

“Oh, we locked the keys in the car again and Bob wanted me to see if I could get them out.” Fran had a coat hanger she was jamming into the window in attempt to lift the door lock open. Therese walked over and put her right hand to her cheek to keep her hair out of her face while she looked down at the window.

“You know this happened to me once and the guy pulled the hanger sideways a bit instead of up and down...”

Before she could finish the sentence a rope suddenly came over her head pulling around her neck and her right hand. Suddenly she was thrust back, the wind practically being knocked out of her. 

“Jesus Christ!!!” she yelled. “Help!!! HELP!!!” she yelled at Fran. Fran just stared at her and didn’t move. 

The rope jerked her again and swung her to the right, her feet came flying out from under her and she landed sideways on the ground. Whoever had the rope had lost their balance but they were still gripping it. He came behind her, she saw a flash of black as he tried to pull the rope again but she was able to wiggle to the left and hit him with her left arm. By deflecting, he swung her again further to the left but this left her practically facing him. Oh my God...it was the DJ! The gay boyfriend! This recognition was her downfall, she weakened for a moment and with a sadistic and very heavy tug that if it wasn’t for her hand, felt like it could have ripped her head off, he was able to pull her back from behind. She started to get winded, she was feeling faint, her feet were scrambling and beginning to give out from under her. Just as her eyes started to roll back in her head she felt a thrust from behind and the DJ stumbled forward into her as if pushed, both went flying forward as she landed on her hands and knees and then fell to the ground sideways. Then suddenly she saw a flash of red in front of her...a woman in a red outfit...was that Carol?


	4. Rescued!

Carol had watched Therese at this God awful bar that Miriam and John frequented at times to find victims. There was something at this bar that was very dangerous and she knew it that evening as she held the paper that Therese wrote her hand written phone number on to her chest and closed her eyes. She immediately got dressed and went there. Therese was in grave danger. She could not tell Therese, she would never believe her. She would have to let it happen and save her but this ploy was a bad move on Carol’s part as well. Therese could have very well been killed if it was not for the bumbling idiot that called himself a vampire and his ineptness in disarming a girl of Therese’s stature who was just over 5’ 3” in height. Unbelievable. Carol was still completely rattled at what had just occurred. Therese had been corralled by a man using “bait” as so often is done by mortals who become vampires. This man used the girl to not entice other men but women like Therese, an odd ploy to say the least but probably not unheard of in today’s world. Therese took it hook, line and sinker. What a shame. The man was too weak in his mind to overpower other men so he chose small women. He had not been doing this long Carol could tell but he still posed a danger so she wanted to end this without upsetting him enough to seek revenge. 

When Carol came upon the scene and shoved the man down she stood directly in front of Therese and held her right hand firmly out towards him. The man immediately sensed that Carol was a vampire too, a much older and important one. He immediately got down on one knee, bowed his head and held his own right hand up towards her as a sign of his knowledge of who she was and his submission towards her. His “girlfriend” stood shaking, Carol could see a dark spot forming at the base of her crotch, she was wetting herself. 

Carol emoted to the man the importance of Therese, that she had known her longer than he did and she had been seeking her for other things that was no business of his. She dropped Miriam’s name to him as knowing her as well, he immediately bowed even lower, Miriam was known and very important in their world. The man began to tremble himself. Carol calmed him, she told him it was OK and to leave, that he did not know and she would not hold it against him. She wanted no hard feelings. As he ran off with his girlfriend she then turned her attention to Therese. She removed the rope from her neck shoulders and held her up. She was still passed out; her hands and knees were skinned, her right arm already starting to bruise. She lifted her very carefully and moved as quickly as she could towards her Mercedes and laid her down in the backseat, she checked her breathing and pulse. Her heart was beating fiercely; she had a strong heart this one. Carol smiled. She paused for a moment, closed her eyes to sense the danger in the area. There were no humans around who were a danger to them, and the man had left with the girl, he was equally as scared of Carol killing his girlfriend, despite the fact he was gay he actually did love her, she was an orphan like Therese, they were both outcasts in fact. So sad they had gravitated towards one another. Carol thought this whole thing extremely upsetting; how humans treat each other so badly that it leads them to become such easy victims for their kind. 

Carol drove through the city as quickly as she could without gaining attention. Therese was still out in the back as she made it to her home and opened the front gate with her remote and then entered into a garage. Carol had a beautiful home on the Detroit River; despite her not liking this town so much she did love the home. It was an older Tudor on the outside that had modern art deco interior inside. 

Carol opened the rear door and slid Therese across the seat and then carried her in her arms as easy as a person could carry a sleeping 5 year old. Into the house and up meandering stairs they went directly into Carol’s bedroom. It was a beautiful and spacious white bedroom that had a clean glamour to it. It had pristine white furniture that looked brand new but seemed from the 1930’s, a massive king size bed with large white pillows by the tufted headboard, which was unusually high, covered by a white and very thick duvet. Total luxury it was, showing Carol’s eternally hopeful romantic side. Carol laid Therese tenderly on the bed and began to remove her clothes. First the clunky boots, Carol just shook her head as she pulled each one off. Why girls in this time went for such masculine attire was beyond her. She removed the leather jacket, unbuttoned her pants, but then realized she should turn down the bed so she slid Therese as little over to the right, pulled her bed covers down and adjusted the pillow so she could tenderly lay Therese’s head on one. Then she moved Therese back onto the clean and crisp sheets while pulling down the rest of the duvet cover and throwing the extra pillows on the floor. 

Carol pulled off Therese’s pants, then sat next to her and lifted her back very carefully and rested Therese’s head against her shoulder, she pulled off the tattered T-shirt. Carol sighed at that one as well, wearing something that looked like it came from yesterday’s trash bin. She unhooked her bra and removed that and then laid her very gently back, staring at her beauty. She was just so youthful and radiant. A girl that had merely turned into a woman a year ago or so, oh how Carol so loved that age. “My dear Therese,” she whispered closely while tracing her finger over her face, “always looking for love from all the wrong people, in all the wrong places.” Therese was girlishly thin, not muscular, was very pale with nipples that were dark, her breasts were not overly large but just right, so perfect in Carol’s eyes. Carol was amazed; everything about this girl was perfect. Carol could not help herself; she removed her final bit of clothing, the lace underwear more appropriate for a teen than a woman. She smirked as she noticed Therese was quite hairy down there, the only aspect of her body that gave her away as an adult, she certainly wasn’t into waxing or shaving, but Carol like that primal feel about her. As Carol began to slyly grin, like the hair on the top of her head Carol looked forward to a time when she would have input on the style on the bottom of her body as well. 

She continued to stare and stroked her bangs away from her face, ran her finger along those beautifully trimmed brows of hers, brushed the back of her hand along her cheek, moved her head to the right and took a look at the left side of her neck. There was some bruising forming. There was less damage than she would have expected. Then she realized something very important. Therese would be dead if she had not met Carol. Therese’s life would have ended on this very day; that was a certainty. Carol sat back for a minute and brought her hand to her mouth as she realized the truth of this. My God if she had not decided to attend the concert, had met Therese there, left the match safe which Therese then returned, afforded her friendship and trust in order to provide her with her phone number. Whether or not Therese had met Carol, she would have gone that club with her friends tonight who cared so little for her they let her wander wherever, and who probably had left her stranded as well. She would have been murdered by that man, that vampire who would have strangled her to unconsciousness, then punctured her neck, drank her blood and then slit her throat and kicked her around a bit, all to make it look like a typical rape gone wrong, not so unusual in that part of town. What a way for this beautiful soul to have ended. 

Carol knew then every part of Therese’s life lived from this point on was truly a gift to her. She felt a sense of ease come over in regards to the decisions she was about to make with her. She was not taking Therese away from any future partner, a wife or children, not from any career either. She had just given her a life she would never have had if she had not lived here on Earth during Therese’s time. What did that make Carol then? Being a vampire, Carol so often she thought of herself as a pariah in this world, bringing so much destruction to all who met her in order to live. But who actually brought more destruction, the woman who gave birth to her and then tossed Therese’s life away like trash? Or the reality that Carol through an ungodly act was living in the here and now, alive during the same time as Therese where she saved her because she only wanted to love her more than anything she could ever dream or even imagine. 

Carol quickly undressed. She had to hold Therese, she had to feel her against her naked body, she was entitled this without Therese being awake to push her away based on her shyness and insecurity that would take time to outgrow. Carol got into bed and sat in-between Therese’s legs. She pushed them apart, she put both her legs underneath Therese’s and reached for her hips and then pulled her slowly into her lap facing her, wrapping Therese’s legs behind her. She put her left arm under her back and gently lifted her, then she put her own knees together and let Therese rest on them, she held her upper back with her left arm and brought her closer to her while holding her sleeping head up with her right hand. God, she was so petite and light, so lovely she thought as she moved her head back and forth admiring her face. She began to caress Therese’s face, brush her hair, Therese’s mouth was partway open, Carol brought her lips to Therese’s cheek and nuzzled her nose and lips gently there, she felt her own full mouth open and then warmly kiss her. She tasted delicious, salty, a little smoky from the club, she rested the side of her head on her right shoulder and took deep breaths into her hair and rubbed her face into it and began kissing some more up and down her face. Opening her mouth and kissing, rubbing her teeth against her, smelling her, Therese used a cheaper lotion; it was not so off-putting but Carol would remedy that. She was feeling aroused, she controlled Therese, she felt nothing unethical about this at all, in fact it felt very pure to her. She would not touch her womanhood, that was something for both to share when ready, but she could certainly explore the wonderful little body of hers, to feel her, smell her, be enveloped in her. Carol held her upper back by her left hand, reached her right over and let her hand trace over her beautiful eyes, those long lashes, held her face, down her jaw line and chin, she held her neck, Therese’s heart was beating, she knew it was going faster. Carol brought her face into her neck, breathing in and kissing her, brushing her teeth over and wanting to bite her....nip her. Carol pulled back for a second; she was feeling hungry, like she wanted to feed. Hold it together she thought, don’t let this happen again. She moved her lips over to Therese’s mouth and lightly kissed her, then again and again. 

Then suddenly Carol heard a soft moan come from Therese, she was coming to. Carol held her head up. “Therese, Therese my darling.” She moved her knees up higher to raise her up a bit. The sighs were louder coming from Therese’s mouth. “I’m here darling, it’s OK, you’re safe.” As Therese rested almost sitting up straight with her back on both of Carol’s knees Carol held her face in her hands....she slowly opened her eyes to find Carol staring at her with both concern and love. 

Where am I she thought? The night was starting to come back to her, wasn’t she at the club, was she outside on the ground, didn’t she fall? She looked down at herself, she was completely nude and she was sitting in Carol’s lap with her legs wrapped around her waist, Carol was nude too. She looked at Carol in complete mortification. “How in the world did I get like this?”

Carol’s eyes opened a bit wider. Then she began to grin and almost started to laugh.


	5. La Petite Mort

Therese opened her eyes and felt extremely confused if not incredibly exposed. Carol was kissing her mouth very tenderly and slowly, it was warm, wet, soft, her breath, it had an earthiness to it, she tasted wonderful but this was not how she imagined things to be. Her head was spinning, her body ached, confusion was getting the best of her. She had what could be called a knee jerk reaction....she broke off and leaned back and began to push Carol away at the shoulders. Carol released her hold and let Therese sneak back towards the back of the bed and then start to pull the covers over herself as best she could. Carol moved so Therese could access the sheets and began helping her. She was embarrassed at her own nudity and the lack of control she had over it in front of a woman she had so looked up to.

Once she felt sheltered, she tried her best to look directly at Carol who was sitting on the edge of the bed but began finding her eyes shifting down over her nude body like a lecher. Carol knew what Therese was doing and smiled. Therese began to speak “I don’t....”

“Shhhhhh.” Carol put her hands softly over Therese’s mouth, then brushed her cheek. “Just relax...relax darling, OK? I am going to get you some brandy. Don’t think, wait till I come back.” 

Therese just sat numbed as Carol got up and retrieved a robe out of the closet and then left the room. Therese’s eyes followed her and roamed her body all the way from top to bottom, captivated by her relaxed nudity. This elegant, refined woman had the body and posture of a gymnast and she was so very white, in fact as she realized there didn’t seem to be a flaw or unevenness in the color of her skin or in Carol for that matter. Therese pulled her knees up under the covers. 

Carol returned wearing the robe and holding a tray with two glasses, a decanter of liquor and a glass of water. She set them on the nightstand and then handed Therese the water. “Drink this.” 

Therese took the glass and while she did not feel thirsty she drank anyway and sure enough found she drank over half the glass before setting it down. 

“That’s my girl!” 

Carol poured them both a brandy. “I think I need this just as much as you do darling.” She handed a glass to Therese. 

“I really don’t drink stuff this strong.”

“Please Therese, take a sip, you need it. It’s a very fine brandy...do it for me dear.” Carol pouted. 

Therese looked in those eyes and that heavenly mouth turning downwards. She took at sip and then scrunched her face as the liquor burned in her mouth. 

Carol smiled. “Another one.” 

Therese opened her eyes, then tipped the glass again. It was much nicer the second time, warming her stomach. She stared at Carol who was tilting her head and before she could say it she took a third and rather long sip. 

“Brilliant!” 

Therese smiled.

“Ah...the smile!! I was so looking forward to seeing those wonderful dimples of yours again.”

Therese blushed and then felt a bit more relaxed and put her head back on the pillow until her thoughts got the best of her and she looked down, frowning. “I don’t know how I got here like this with you...”

Carol took a long sip from her glass then looked directly at Therese. “Well, I do have to admit it was a bit forward of me. Do you remember what happened Therese?”

Therese looked up, embarrassed. “Were we having sex?”

Carol threw her head back and laughed, “No Therese. Do you remember what happened at the club?” 

Therese closed her eyes and took a deep breath; it was starting to come back to her. She was beginning to feel flush and sick to her stomach. Carol put her glass down and immediately brought both hands to Therese’s head. She held her face in her hands and then moved her right hand to the top of her head and took her thumb and began running it across her forehead. “There, there.” Therese’s eyes began to relax her head started to lull a bit. “You don’t have to remember tonight if it’s too much.” she spoke as her thumb continued the stroking. “It will eventually come back to you but you must believe me you were in grave danger and this cannot happen again.” Therese sleepily looked at Carol.

“You were at the club, weren’t you?”

“Yes I was darling, but I would not have been if it had not been so necessary.” 

“But how did you...” 

“Shhhhhh” Carol continued the stroking, looking deeply into Therese eyes. 

“Carol” Therese’s voice was almost a whisper. “You saved me, didn’t you?”

“That I did darling, that I did.” 

As Therese stared at Carol who was looking at her with both concern and love she started to feel a warmth grow in the middle of her chest and it wasn’t from the alcohol. She stared at Carol’s face, from her eyes to her cheekbones, her lips, her radiant hair, her neck so long and her beautiful and her very white and flawless skin. Within her grew an emotion of desire and love she had never felt before and in addition to that, she realized that Carol loved her. She didn’t know why or how a woman like this could love someone like her. But she knew, even though they had not known each other very long, she knew Carol loved her so very much, more than anyone on earth. She had gone to great lengths to protect her and she would never stop, she knew for some reason Carol never stopped at anything she desired. Then oddly the thoughts that normally derailed Therese when it came to relationships began to leave. The insecurity she wasn’t worthy, she wasn’t sophisticated, she was abandoned, freakish, not pretty enough, had needed help all her life. None of this mattered to Carol because Carol understood Therese; she knew things about her she hadn’t yet learned herself. The façade, those experiences that create us matters only a bit, it’s who we are very deep inside that’s the most important and if we’re strong enough we let that show and that is what drives our beauty and attraction to others. Carol knew all this; Therese had been hiding herself all along and didn’t have to. There was nothing in her life she didn’t have to feel ashamed of...ever. 

The feeling of love was burning in her chest and it was traveling to her mouth. Her breath started to quicken. Carol’s eyes began to widen ever so slightly, she moved her hand away from Therese’s forehead and rested it on her shoulder. Therese looked at Carol’s mouth, she wanted to kiss her, she wanted to kiss her so bad. She knew Carol would not make the first move, she had to. She began to sit up higher in the bed; Carol’s eyes followed her, moving her body closer. Therese leaned forward, her eyes locked on Carol’s lips, until they met. A luscious closed mouth kiss where Therese took Carol’s upper lip and sucked it gently into her mouth with her bolder lower lip. She let out a slight breathy whimper that was answered by a deep, sensual moan from Carol that made Therese’s chest hitch and her eyes roll back in her head. Therese brought her hands to Carol’s face and opened her mouth and began kissing her even deeper, more of that enticing mouth into hers, her tongue, so broad and soft entering her, another sensual moan, again and again, moving their heads to the left, then the right. Then Therese pulled back breaking the kiss. 

Breathing heavy she looked straight at Carol and pulled the covers aside. “Get into the bed.” Carol quickly removed her robe and climbed in, they immediately began kissing with abandon. “Oh my darling...I almost lost you, what would I have done without you?” Carol breathed as she kissed her forehead, eyes, the area next to her mouth, her jaw line from the left down to the right. Therese felt Carol’s body move on top of her. The stiffness and pain she had felt earlier had gone away, her naked body on hers had felt so cooling and refreshing, it was rejuvenating her, she was becoming extremely aroused unlike anything she had experienced. With each kiss, their mouths were becoming one. She opened her eyes briefly to see Carol’s closed, she could tell they were rolling back in her head as she traveled to a world that contained Therese and her only, where nothing else existed. Therese was turning this ethereal being on so much it began to overwhelm her. Her chest felt like it was opening, her breath started to become quick and short and each time she exhaled she let out a soft high-pitched moan. She was starting to feel something...stars...Carol, she was going blank...the world was going dark.

Suddenly she was taken and swung about. Her body was now on top of Carols. Carol had sensed she was losing her grip, she pushed Therese’s legs down over her hips placed her on her lap and sat up with her while she pulled her knees together like she had done before resting Therese’s back on them. “Stay with me now Therese.” she whispered, kissing her face. Therese opened her eyes, she felt fuzzy but in an intoxicating way beyond any drink, drunk in the best possible way. 

“Oh my dearest...never made love to properly.” Carol pouted again while the thumb came back to her forehead. “Breathe sweetheart...keep on breathing.” Carol then lowered her head and began to kiss one of Therese’s breasts. She heard Therese moan, she placed her mouth completely over one nipple and then pulled away, then she started sucking and biting. Therese sat up, her eyes opening. Carol could feel her wetness coming down on her lap. It was delightful. Her strength had come back. She reached her hands down and began to stroke the inside of her thighs with her thumbs but she stopped short of Therese’s center. She knew Therese still felt a little too exposed in this position so she opened her legs and let Therese fall backwards to the bed again, holding her body at both sides by her ribs and kissing and sucking her breasts and nipples. Carol lifted Therese and then leaned backwards so her own head was back on the pillow and she placed Therese directly on top of her and moved her mouth closely to her ear and whispered “Therese...I want you to make love to me. Please Therese.” 

Therese finding herself lying on top of Carol opened her eyes half mass and looked directly into Carol’s. “Fuck me Therese.” she said. Her inexperience showed and she felt a bit insecure as she began to move her hand across to Carol’s belly, Carol grabbed it and held it away, “Not with your hand.” She grabbed Therese’s hips with both hands and slid her over to her crotch. “This way Therese....this way.” She pulled one of her legs over her hip and positioned herself so her crotch was directly touching Therese’s wetness. She then began to gyrate her hips back and forth, and then a breathy moan came out of her body. “Oh yes....like this Therese....like this, I want to feel you against me!” 

Therese could feel her crotch being enveloped by Carol’s and it was so very wet and her excitement was compounded when she saw Carol with her eyes completely closed moving her hips back and forth against hers, her breasts heaving with the rhythm and her flat, muscular stomach undulating. She was starting to glisten with a layer of sweat, Therese looked at Carol’s pubic region and it was completely wet, shaved in a straight line and she saw it rubbing into hers with the moisture spreading all over her own thighs and center. There was a smell of sex in the air and was powerful, and uncontrollably intoxicating, everything was really started to feel so good. Carol’s hands slid down to Therese’s hips indicating she wanted her to move too. “Harder Therese...oh God, please!” The sound of Carol begging began to turn her on even more and Therese began breathing heavy and started moving her hips forward and back, closing her eyes and trying to find where it would feel even better. When she moved one way making a wet sound Carol moaned in response to the noise and Therese felt her clit twinge in response to Carol’s moan. Therese grabbed her leg and pushed herself down even harder so she could slide all over Carol’s wetness forward and back, left and right until she hit a spot that made them both gasp and moan.

Something turned in Therese and she felt aggressive, she wanted to thrust into Carol because each time she hit that spot Carol opened her mouth and sometimes she held her breath and sometimes a deep and guttural moan came that made her own core spasm. The more she heard, felt, smelled, the harder she began to pound her hips. Carol no longer had to move and stayed incredibly still with her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open, Therese was doing all the work and she felt powerful and awake, pounding Carol with her own body but never hurting her. Carol was in bliss as her body moved up and back over the pillow under Therese’s command now and she was becoming engorged, she felt the rise of orgasm beginning to come, oh my God it was going to be huge as she closed her eyes, Carol moaned loudly and she thought she felt her twitching beneath her with a spasm hitting Therese’s clit and just when Therese was almost there Carol grabbed her and pulled her on top of her then took her hand and furiously began rubbing her center. Therese’s face was in Carol’s neck and she smelled that wonderful scent of her perfume that was mixed with the smell of sweat and sex. She grabbed Carol’s head with her right arm and held it as tight as she could while her other arm went under Carols shoulder and across her upper back as she felt Carol’s hand rub all over while she was still able to pound her hips so much so she didn’t have time to think, the orgasm came upon her so heavy she opened her mouth uncontrollably but nothing came out and the waves began and hit and hit and again like the sky bursting in stars and flames and then her throat finally released a long and impassioned moan into Carol’s ear and hearing Carol moan back in response sending her even further over the edge extending the waves even longer.

When Therese woke up hours later she was lying on her side facing Carol with her head under her chin completely enveloped in her arms and legs. Light was starting to come in from the windows and she didn’t know how long she had been sleeping or when they actually fell asleep. Her mouth felt open and dry but she couldn’t reach the water glass but frankly she didn’t care, she was wrapped in Carol, this most beautiful love.

Carol began to stir and held her tighter; she kissed the top of her head. She smiled and moaned in contentment, then began kissing her down the side of her face until she reached her mouth and began to kiss that too. 

“Oh Carol!” Therese spoke “I just woke up.” Therese pulled her head away embarrassed but Carol was having none of it. “Darling, you don’t have to worry. You are wonderful, in fact I find you heavenly.” 

Therese was taken aback but when Carol’s soft and full lips met hers, and she felt her tongue gently but persistently pushing to get in her mouth she finally surrendered and once she got over the embarrassment she felt herself falling into what was now becoming an all too familiar bliss. Carol’s mouth was overtaking hers exploring every part she could reach with that broad tongue of hers and soft moans were rising from her with each breath that went straight to Therese’s heart and crotch. As if it still wasn’t enough she grabbed the back of Therese’s head with one hand and held her other hand over her neck to keep her in place, Therese could feel her eyes rolling back under Carol’s complete control. Therese’s breathing became shallow and labored as her arms fell useless to her sides. After what seemed an eternity of this, Carol rolled under Therese and brought her once again back on top of her. 

It was Therese’s turn and she began kissing Carol’s face, chin, and her long luxurious neck, Carol began to gently push her down her body and Therese found her breasts for the first time and as she relaxed and lay between Carol’s legs holding them in her hands and sucking and licking each beautiful, pink nipple. Carol’s hips began gyrating against her with a wetness that was painting itself all over Therese’s stomach and hips. Therese felt this delectable as well combined with Carol’s unusual and powerful scent and much to Carol’s delight she began to rub herself into Carol’s crotch trying to get her excited and spreading her wetness from her ribs to her belly as Carol moaned in delight at the sensation. 

Carol pulled Therese back up to her face, breathing very heavy and whispered in Therese’s ear. “Darling...I need to take something from you so I can keep better track of you, to make sure you’re OK and safe at all times.” Therese has no idea what she was talking about but thought this must be something even more pleasurable. Carol began rubbing her nose and lips over Therese’s neck. “I will be very gentle.” With that Carol began to kiss, lick and the suck on Therese’s neck, feeling with her tongue the pulse point of that one large vein. She had to be very careful, Carol was only a day away from her feeding so she had to keep control but she needed just a little bit of Therese’s blood so she could be more mindful of where Therese was without being physically present. 

Therese was moaning in ecstasy at this attention, Carol then lifted her hand to her head and placed her thumb again on her forehead and with a quick pinch sucked the skin next to Therese’s vein and snipped it with her teeth and broke it. Therese let out a gasp and her eyes grew wide but Carol grasped her head firmly now and with her teeth again, sucked the vein and felt it with her tongue and very gently tried to nip it to release a bit of blood. Sure enough after a few moments the vein broke and blood began to flow into Carols’ mouth. Carol’s eyes opened wide and glazed over, the grey color turning a bright blue, her body becoming warmer and heart was pumping madly as the blood rushed into Carol and she gulped one, two, three, four, five times. She was almost ready to suck very hard to burst the vein entirely but she closed her eyes and with all the strength of will she had, pushed her tongue over the wound and held it there. She then pushed her thumb against Therese’s forehead hard commanding her body to heal itself. Therese’s eyes shut and her mouth lulled as she went into a semiconscious state and after several minutes, Carol removed her tongue and looked at the wound, which looked like a love bite that had a line of extra redness in the middle. She pulled away and laid Therese’s head down on the pillow and covered her up and left the room.

Therese woke up to the smell of delicious food, bacon, sausage, orange juice, pancakes. She looked and saw Carol sitting on a chair at a small table in the room with her legs stretched across to another chair, smoking a cigarette. “Darling I knew you would be hungry so I made you breakfast.” Therese felt like she was in a daze but was famished and she quickly got up and despite her dizziness went to the table even forgetting she was naked just started to eat. Carol stared at her deeply and held the cigarette, inhaled and let the smoke linger around her mouth for a moment before dragging it in again. 

“Carol, aren’t you going to eat?” Therese asked? 

“I already did darling.”


	6. Morning has Broken

Therese walked up her steps and to her front door in a complete fog. Carol had just dropped her off and she fumbled to get her keys out then realized the front door was open.

Genevieve was sitting on the couch and sat up immediately. “Where have you been? You couldn’t of called? I was worried sick!”

“What are you talking about?” Therese answered with a rather blank expression on her face. “Do we have any Gatorade left in the kitchen?” 

Gen got up off the couch and started walking towards Therese. “We couldn’t find you at the bar, we had to leave without...” Gen cut off herself mid-sentence at she got close to Therese. “Are you OK?” she stopped short in her tracks, “Where in the hell have you been?!” 

“What?” Therese responded, slightly annoyed. 

“Whoa, whoa! Stop!” Gen ran over and Therese and held her by the shoulders. 

Therese looked even more quizzical and angry. “What are you doing?”

“Girl...you're, you're like in a daze and Jeese Therese, you need a shower!” Gen began to push Therese towards the bathroom.

“What?!” Therese said. At that moment the phone rang. Gen ran over and picked it up. It was Danny

“Is she back?” He said.

“Yes,” Gen laughed. 

“What do you mean, what’s so funny?!” Danny asked.

“Danny you won’t believe it, she finally got lucky but I don’t know if it was with one person or ten.” Gen held the phone close to her mouth and started to whisper. “She’s totally in a daze, like a zombie and she's reeking like she had sex all night!!”

“What?!” Danny said

“Like she was up all night doing it!” She laughed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Listen I gotta go, someone’s at the door, I’ll call you later.” Gen hung up and went to the door, still chuckling. 

When she opened the door she saw a tall, blonde very wealthy looking woman standing in front of her with an unreadable expression. She was dressed in a grey skirt and jacket, had a silk coral ascot around her neck. Her blonde hair was shiny and perfectly coiffed. Black purse and shoes, she was absolutely striking. Gen stopped smiling and thought...Jehovah Witness? Then it hit her, this woman was Carol, oh my God, this was Therese’s Carol and she was absolutely breathtaking. Gen’s mouth began to open and she tilted her head slightly to the left as she looked at Carol, and Carols’ head tilted the same way. She tilted her head to the right and Carol’s head moved slightly to the right staring directly at Gen. 

“Can I help y...”

Suddenly Gen felt a hand grab her neck and begin clamping down like a vice, choking her, she couldn’t breath, she put her hand up to her throat, gasping for air. She looked at Carol begging for her to stop but realized Carol was standing completely still and her hands were in the same position they were when she first opened the door, at her side. Then she heard voices in her head, words disjointed in a complete rage like rain pounding and they were flooding into her mind. Some she could make out, some she couldn’t.

‘Don’t you EVER shame Therese or disparage her or me again!’

‘Mortal you have no clue the heights we achieve with our love...”

‘You left her, you almost had her killed...’

Gen began to feel dizzy as she struggled to get air in. Her eyes met Carols and she conveyed, even begged for mercy but Carol just kept on looking with an unblinking, deathly stare, not a muscle moving. 

Then as soon as it was there it was suddenly gone. The pain in her neck totally vanished. Gen was bending over breathing heavily and coughing; she looked up at Carol in utter disbelief.

“Are you alright dear, is something wrong?” Carol innocently asked. 

Gen stood up and put her hand to her neck, Carol acted so non-pulsed it seemed like she must of imagined all this. “I’m fine.” she choked out.

“Is Therese home?” 

Therese had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in the middle of the living room with a towel wrapped around her when she saw Carol standing in the doorway. “Carol!!!” She shouted.

“Therese!!! Oh my darling!” Carol rushed past Gen and into the house and Therese ran to her and they grabbed and held each other very tightly as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. Therese’s towel fell off her onto the floor. Gen in the meantime walked past like a dog with its’ tail between its legs. 

“Are you sure you’re alright dear?” Carol addressed Gen as she held the nude Therese in her arms while keeping her eyes fixed on Gen with a very steely gaze. 

“Fine!” Gen replied, “Just a little indigestion, I am going to lay down if you don’t mind.” Gen walked past to her bedroom and shut the door, Carol watching her the entire way.

Carol and Therese continued hugging “I miss you so much already!” Therese said. 

Carol bent down and kissed the top of Therese’s still wet and freshly shampooed head. “Oh my darling me too! And what is this; you had to wash me off of you so quickly? How are people going to know you are mine, couldn’t you have waited at least a little longer?!”

“I know but Gen....” 

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese even tighter. “There, there, I don’t think she will be bothering you anymore with her nonsense.” Carol then placed her hand under Therese’s chin and brought her head up. 

“Are you going to stay here now?” Therese asked hopefully.

“Darling, remember I have an appointment, I told you earlier today.” 

Therese looked down, disappointed. 

Carol bent over and picked up Therese’s towel and took her hand. “Come, let’s finish drying your hair.” They both walked towards into the bathroom and shut the door. Carol looked in the tub and began reviewing all Therese’s products, then opened the sink cabinet door and looked under there and found the hair dryer, then looked in her medicine cabinet as well. There was nothing salvageable.

“Sit” she gestured to Therese to sit on the toilet. She then kneeled down in front of her, took her head in her hands and began to kiss her softly. Therese brought her hands up to Carol’s shoulders; she inhaled and smelled Carol’s intoxicating perfume, their kiss began to deepen. Carol had to break it off and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself. She plugged in the hair dryer and starting drying Therese’s hair. Therese just sat with her eyes closed letting her head fall into Carol’s hands feeling them handle her head and her hair with such care. 

“Carol, you’re going to make me wet.” 

“Now, now, we have no time for that.” When Carol was finished she put the hairdryer back. “Show me your room Therese.” 

Therese opened the door to the bathroom and exited, still nude but not even caring as they walked past Gen’s closed door and into Therese’s bedroom. Therese’s room was very modest and neat. It had band posters on the wall and even a Salvatore Dali print in a frame. Carol began ruffling through her closet looking at her clothes. She started to rearrange things, looking at items and putting them to the right, pushing others to the left. Therese sat on the bed and watched. 

“Therese, your jacket you wore yesterday, you forgot it in the car. Would you like to go outside and retrieve it? “ 

“Oh, yes, I forgot.” Therese got up and stood next to Carol and grabbed a pair of jeans on a hanger from the closet. She then turned and opened a chest of drawers and got a black T-Shirt out of the top and a pair of underwear and a bra. Quickly getting dressed, Carol got the keys out of her purse and handed them to Therese. In a flash she was out of the room and out the front door. Carol shut the door and looked around the room again, opened her purse and brought out a necklace that looked like an Egyptian Ankh. She slid the bottom down; it turned into a very tiny almost an X-Acto blade-like knife. She pulled her sleeve up from her left wrist and very quickly poked one of the veins in it to produce blood. She winced slightly, but then let the blood flow until she was able to capture it with her fingers. She began to anoint Therese’s room to let others like her know that she was taken. She realized it was a bit of overkill, but she did it anyway since Therese had not left her aroma on her long enough to get on her bed. She began wiping the blood above the door and smudging it so you almost could not see it. She did the same above the windows and over Therese’s bed. She opened her purse and got a handkerchief out and wiped the rest off her wrist, then held her thumb to the tiny wound then placed everything back in her purse. Within no time Therese was back in her room with her jacket. 

Carol turned to look to her. “Darling, I am going to be late for my appointment.” 

Therese sat on the bed dejected and began to frown. “Now, now.” She held Therese’s face in her hands. “We can’t be together every minute can we?” 

Therese still looked down. 

“Therese dear, you need to rest today. We had very little sleep last night. Please, take a long nap and just relax, work on the piece John gave you.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Therese said. 

“I’ll stop by about 10am tomorrow, ok? We’ll do a little shopping.” Tomorrow was Sunday and Therese had no plans. 

“OK” she said, than began to smile. “ I would like that.” 

Right before Carol opened the door to leave she heard Gen’s door opening. Carol very quietly opened the door and peeked out. She saw Gen’s head come out her room and turn to the right, then turn back to the left only to see Carol staring directly back at her. Gen quickly brought her head back in her room and slammed the door shut.  
_______________

There was a peacefulness that had finally hit Carol’s heart as she sat on the veranda of Miriam’s home, she looked out to the river, the beautiful and fragrant pines that bordered the property as the morning sun was filtering through the sky that was warming the garden and taking from the air the damp smell of night. She was finally starting to feel at one with the world and not a like a miscast visitor. Miriam was sitting with her hand under her chin, a smile on her face admiring her beloved Carol. Miriam was even stunned at times by Carol’s beauty when moments like these snuck into their lives. ‘Perfection.’ Miriam thought, ‘She is simple perfection.’

“Enjoying your new found friend I take it?”

Carol smiled taking a sip of her tea. “Very much so.” She placed her cup back on the table and looked out again as the sun broke from behind the clouds. She closed her eyes and in her mind through a hazy fog she traveled to Therese who was lying on her bed in the clothes she left her in sleeping with easy snores. Her smile broadened.

“John spoke highly of her the other night.” 

Carol looked over, “Really?”

“Finds her talent quite impeccable and her manner refreshingly curious.”

“That’s an odd choice of words!” 

“She’s not spoiled like so many these days. She has a natural talent and she sincerely listens and was reflective to his criticisms.” Miriam put her tea down. “You know he tests people. He gave her some critiques and one had validity and one didn’t, she accepted what was correct, debated with him what wasn’t and he was impressed that she handled it in a very insightful and un-offended manner.”

Miriam looked out towards the river and then back to Carol. “You know John, he was very much the same way when he was her age. Impoverished, made to work very young, not treated so well by the upper echelon but he persisted because he wanted to be the best at what he did. This young lady is like that even though it may seem she lacks focus, each task she takes, when she does apply focus there is an attempt to excel.” 

Carol smiled thinking how that would play into their lives and the “tasks” she had in mind for Therese. Things were all coming together. Then she remembered the purpose of her visit and she looked down in hesitation to even bring the subject up. “There was an incident last night that will need to be explained and I really don’t know how to unless I reveal myself to her.” 

Miriam leaned forward. “Please.” 

“She went to that awful Todd’s bar that you’ve been to. She went off on her own and met a girl who was bait for one of our kind there. I felt this and had to go to protect her. 

“Who was this person?” 

“I had never seen him before, he was a young gay man that used a girl to peak Therese’s curiosity enough so she became trusting.”

Miriam paused for a minute. “ I bet one of Samuel’s.” she reached for the cigarette pack on the table. She took one and offered one to Carol, which was accepted. 

“He’s one who creates our kind from humans and then unfortunately tires of them, they end up on their own. We’ve spoken to him about this and from what I gather he’s not done this in a long time. We all have our weaknesses.” She said as she took a long drag from her cigarette. 

“Miriam, I got caught up in the crowd and almost didn’t make it to her in time. I know she has to learn the dangers and she would not believe me if I just tell them to her, but this incident went too far and could of killed her if he wasn’t so inept.” 

Miriam smiled. “Definitely one of Samuel’s.”

Carol just shook her head and looked back towards the river. 

“Karolina.” Miriam commanded Carol’s attention. “Give me your hands.”

Carol turned, slid her chair over and faced Miriam holding her hands out. Miriam took them and pulled them close and placed them on her lap, her thumbs stroking the tops gently.

“My sweet,” she started. “ You have my permission to tell her about the undead, the vampire when you need to discuss this. But unless absolutely necessary, do not tell her about yourself.” Carol looked puzzled. “ She is going to put two plus two together on her own about you. When she does my dear, you may answer, but understand she may leave you at that time. That is her choice. Do you understand that, that you have to respect her choice about you?” 

Carol looked down, it was an answer she did not want to hear but expected given Miriam’s fastidious wisdom. She wanted Miriam to say she gave her blessing to convert, to change her into one of them, or to manipulate her mind as a mortal to be so enthralled with Carol that nothing would ever sway her from her love for her. But in a sense there was something else about Miriam’s statement that was very compelling. Miriam trusted Therese. She knew if Therese found out she would not tell on Carol or Miriam to anyone. There was purity in Therese that was beyond judgment, she would let them be and simply leave if it was so offensive to her morals. That was even more saddening to Carol because in that scenario it would make it very easy for Therese to leave but at least she would be spared. Miriam then tugged at Carol’s hands and pulled them closer. 

“My perfect one, look in my eyes please.” Miriam put a hand under Carol’s chin and lifted it slightly. “I am not so concerned about this incident you came to see me about. I am more concerned about this temper of yours that gets the best of you at times.”

Carol expressed a bit of surprise.

“Don’t think I don’t know what happened with that vulgar mortal this morning.” Carol lifted her right hand and placed her index and middle finger against Carol’s forehead. “This one is a smart one and she will betray us. If you have to end her it will definitely end your relationship with Therese, she will never forgive you.” 

Carol was almost offended it seemed like Miriam was taking sides against her and rallying for that profane roommate of Therese’s.

“Her pontification about you and Therese was certainly over the top but this girl colors things in that manner, you understand what I mean? You can’t be so offended when you cross mortals who tend to do this.” Miriam looked sharply into Carol’s eyes, “You need more strength of will to let things like this go. Insults are like leaves in the wind, they will eventually wither and blow away, but this one’s realization of who we are could have far more damaging consequences.” Miriam leaned back and released Carol from her grip. “And I don’t think ending her is what you would want since your dear Therese has an affection for her. Ones like her that grew up with no guidance in life chose their friends poorly at times.”

As Miriam leaned back in her chair her eyes suddenly looked over to her left and she smiled. 

“Darling, there you are!” 

John came over to Miriam and kissed her on the cheek. “And how are you this fine morning?” 

“Charmed as always my dear!” 

John then turned and kissed Carol on one cheek and then the other. “So good to see you again Carol.” 

“Likewise.” she said smiling warmly.

“John, will you be joining us this evening? We decided we would go to Ann Arbor to an event there. 

John took a cigarette pack out of his pocket, removed one and lit it. “I am going to pass on that and stay close to home.”

“Very well.” Miriam said standing and walking over to Carol. She put her right hand on her shoulder and touched her face with her other, then leaned over and whispered in her ear with a wink “Lets go inside and figure out what we’re going to wear!”


	7. The Lair

The music was pulsing and throbbing, the lights were a mix of bloody red and purples, it was dark, damp and smoky and in the rooms and main area were sets designed to look like dungeons with performance areas that were already in action  
displaying willing participants performing various scenes of BDSM. The “event” that Miriam and Carol were attending was a fetish club, members only for the elite in Ann Arbor Michigan. Considered more vanilla than most clubs, experiential, not entirely full of hard-core practitioners of this lifestyle it made it perfect for their needs since many here would never want to admit they would attend a venue like this in the first place. They were not members of course, but with their looks and minds they could enter any location they wished in order to find victims and leave unnoticed. It was time for both to feed and given that they were feeling slightly naughty this was a welcome outlet. Plus it afforded anonymity, if not fun for both since they could be completely costumed in very sexy attire. John didn’t go because he felt there was still some danger of being noticed or caught but he would never argue with Miriam, he would just decide to find his victim elsewhere. 

As Miriam and Carol entered the room you could almost hear a hush break over the crowd, a gathering of eyes as if the red seas parted. Both were dressed in identical outfits. Long, shiny high-healed boots over the knees, black stockings with garters, and black corsets tied so very tightly at the waist making them unnaturally small. They were both extremely white in skin tone, and they each had a brunette wig that looked like they had very long hair that was tied in a ponytail and ran halfway down their backs. They wore black masks over their eyes and had very red lipstick and had their nails painted jet black. In the darkness they looked like identical twins but in order to achieve this their outfits were custom made by another of their vampire friends. So clever they were that this tailor even had special shoes made so Miriam’s heels would be higher so that she could rise to Carol’s height. They held hands as they walked across the room taking steps at the same time and each carried a riding crop in the opposite hand. People stopped in awe when they entered, thinking they must have been hired for entertainment, but then began talking and pretending to not pay attention as to not give away they were so completely entranced. 

As they walked across the main area they saw a very large and tall older man standing near the end of a hallway watching a scene. He was not overly muscular, not overweight but he was very large. He was wearing leather pants and large boots, was topless except for a leather harness and his hat. Miriam looked at Carol....he’s big enough for both of us she felt, so perfect, only one body to deal with. Miriam paused again and sent thoughts out towards him. An out of towner...here on his own, even better.

They stopped and scanned the room and saw two women who were leaning against a wall watching them. Both were wearing leather pants, bras and had masks on. Carol and Miriam knew there were rules and protocol to these kinds of clubs but they never followed them. Whatever they needed to do for a means to an end they would do. Carol walked over to one, put her left arm on the wall above her head and leaned over her face while taking her riding crop and rubbing it along her body starting at her chest and then down around her breast and over to her side by her ribs and down to her hip. The woman turned to look at her and Carol brought her face even closer, examining her like she was available for purchase or to the right bidder. 

“What’s your name?” Carol asked. “Ligeria” she replied. Carol brought her face in even closer and began to run her nose over her left cheek and then lifted her hand and held her chin. She moved her head to the other side and held her face against her hair and placed her own cheek against hers rubbing slowly. She could feel the woman’s breath quicken, she looked in her eyes and saw they were starting to lower. Carol moved her mouth over hers and gave her a soft kiss, then another lasting a bit longer, and then one more for good measure. She broke and held her face in her hand by her neck and whispered into her ear “I have plans for you but you must wait. Can you be a good girl and wait for me?” There was a pause. “Yes.” she responded. Carol brought the riding crop down in a zig zag manner across Ligeria’s stomach as she walked away.

Miriam was doing the same with the other woman but she had a more direct approach. She pointed the crop directly at her and the woman coolly pretended to act unimpressed. She brought it down and without warning smacked her on her hip. “Name!” She demanded. The woman paused and responded “Superstar”. “I bet you are!” Miriam said. Miriam brought the crop to the side of her head; she removed it quickly and then grabbed the woman’s hair with her hand. “I’d like to use you if you can keep a secret?” Then she moved to whisper in her opposite ear. “Can you keep a secret...Superstar?” The woman pulled away and looked at Miriam. Miriam bent over and leaned closely into the woman’s face, she took her tongue and licked the top of the woman’s lip slowly, then moved and licked the bottom with even a slower pace back and forth. She felt the woman’s breath quiver. “It means keeping this closed for no one but me.” The woman still did not respond. “If I like how you keep my secrets and follow my direction I may come back here another time and show you more...or not.” The woman began to nod her approval, Miriam started to walk away but not before smacking her on the opposite hip with her riding crop.

Miriam and Carol then held their hands again and walked towards the tall man who had turned his head and started to notice them, a smile beginning to form on his face. Pacing themselves like a creeping parade of death they both stopped directly in front of him. He turned and looked down and attempted to wrap both arms around the two. Miriam stood back and pointed her crop at him. “Daddy dearest....if we are going to play this evening we will play my way.” She began to take the crop and run it along his chest and stomach. “Do you want to play my way or should we leave you here to watch others and continue to hold up this wall.” The man smirked, convinced tonight was the night he would step out of his normal role and let these two gorgeous twins take the lead. Carol grabbed one hand and Miriam the other and they began to lead him to room without a door that was vacant, designed for those who wanted a more intimate experience. 

They both held his arms up against the wall; he arched his eyebrows pleasantly surprised at their strength. Miriam held his face in one hand and began kissing his neck, smelling and sensing. Carol bent over and began sensing his aroma and rubbing her mouth over his stomach. The man leaned his head back in ecstasy; he was beginning to close his eyes. Carol could see his pants were tightening in his crotch area. She lifted her head up, Miriam moved over and stood almost directly in front of him with Carol in front as well, the both were blocking the man’s body entirely from the front of the room and any visitors who cared to peek in. As Miriam continued to kiss his neck Carol held her Ankh necklace and quickly removed the bottom revealing the knife. Miriam moved her face right next to the vein and Carol quickly stabbed it, before blood could spurt out Miriam’s mouth was there, hungrily sucking. The man opened his eyes wide in shock and let out a rather loud moan, but Carol moved her hand up and held his head against the wall, placing her thumb very hard on his forehead. Miriam practically began to spasm as the blood came rushing into her, shooting warmth throughout her entire body, her eyes opened wide yet rolling into the back of her head. Carol started to push at her so much so that Miriam had to grab her by the back of the neck to keep her off. Finally when she had enough she released herself from him with a gasp and pushed Carols head into the wound so she could begin her sucking. Miriam looked up at the man’s eyes and they were half open and his head was lulling back and forth while Carol stood sucking so hard and drinking so voraciously she was making noises and moaning herself. After a period of time Miriam knew they had to keep him alive and she began to push at Carols’ head with her own. “Release....release him.” Carol brought her head back with a gasp and Miriam quickly placed her fingers over his wound and put her hand on his forehead while Carol, who was breathing heavily wiped her mouth and moved back keeping her hands on the wall in an attempt to compose herself. To all outside eyes who happened to walk by and look in, it just looked like a man in ecstasy being serviced by these two dominating twins. 

As Miriam held the wound on his neck the depth of her true gifts came forward, it took only a couple of minutes before the wound was completely gone with just a slight bit of redness, not uncommon for those visiting a place such as this. She held him up against the wall and looked at Carol to make sure there were no signs of blood, then nodded her approval for her to go and retrieve the two women from earlier. 

As Carol left the room she saw one of the scenes being played out had just ended, and she quickly took over, moving a large overstuffed chair into the center of the stage. She then walked down the hall back to the two women who saw her and stood completely still and transfixed. The blood that Carol had drunk made her almost glow she was so radiant. “Come with me.” she said to both, and they immediately followed. 

As she led them into the room Miriam was with the man facing the front of the room and she was holding him against the wall with her back. Carol and Miriam stared at the women who were now growing very blank looks on their faces. As if being told what to do in their minds they both approached the man and took each arm over their shoulder, Ligeria held his left arm on her shoulder with his head facing behind her, and Superstar had his right. They backed up and spun him around and began to walk him in his semi-conscious state out of the room and over to the chair that Carol had placed earlier and set him in it, his eyes half open while Superstar pushed his head into the corner of the chair to keep it up. Carol and Miriam followed them and then commanded them both to step back. They walked up to the two and gave each their riding crops, then commanded them to flog him. Sure enough the two women starting hitting him on the legs, arms, stomach, chest, while rotating around him. It was perfect Miriam thought. He would sit there with these two girls in this scene as they wacked him with their crops until they got bored and left him there. The members would just think he was resting or overwhelmed from this work up, or maybe someone else would step in and whip him with something even more damaging. Later those that ran this establishment would find him dead, and in their embarrassment and fear they would remove him and put him in his car so someone else could find him and his death would be blamed on a simple heart attack.

Miriam and Carol then scanned the room and placed their thoughts into the air in order to remove them from the memories of those who had seen them. While they certainly would be noticed and remembered by some, it helped to erase as much as possible, even though they had to admit they did enjoy the dress up and outfits. If you have to do something, put your heart into it as Carol thought....enjoy what life brings you she felt as they walked out and went to their car parked on the street.


	8. A Clean Slate

Therese’s sleep was broken when she heard a gentle tap on her bedroom door. She woke up “Gen?” The door opened and Carol’s head peaked in. 

“Carol, how did you get in...” 

“Shhhhhh” She walked into the room. Therese peeked at the clock; it was almost 8 in the morning. Carol was dressed in a coral short-sleeved angora sweater with another sweater over her shoulders, pinned at the top button, a beige skirt; she was holding her heels in her hand. “How’s my little sleepyhead?” 

“Carol I wasn’t expecting you till 10.” 

“Oh, should I go back home?” She smirked pretending to turn around. 

“No.” Therese smiled. “Of course not.” 

“Well then, can I come in.” She said looking at Therese in her bed. Therese was blank for a minute then it registered. “Of course!” she said as she pulled open the covers. Carol put her heels down, took off her top sweater and went over to the bed and got in. 

They both grabbed each other and hugged very tightly. Carol felt warm, warmer than usual. Therese pulled away. Carol opened her eyes then looked at Therese. She looked beautiful, like she had a glow, her eyes seemed like they had risen to a more saturated shade of blue. Carol smiled, “Are you going to keep on staring or are you going to kiss me?” 

Therese smiled. She stroked her hand gently across Carol’s cheek and moved her lips to that luscious, lipsticked mouth of hers. Now it was Carol’s turn to become overwhelmed. Therese started slowly but then began passionately kissing her as deep as her tongue would take her, Carol moaned and at first and began holding Therese’s head but then let her arm fall behind her head on the pillow while the other rested at her side. Therese moved her body on top of hers getting more aggressive as she pulled at Carol’s hair to move her head prompted by the delightful cadence of Carol’s moans and breathing. As things became more heated she began to grab at Carol’s top and tried to pull it up, but Carol brought her up her hands and held Therese back. 

“Darling,” she said between her heavy breaths, “I so want to make love but don’t feel very comfortable doing it here with your roommate and all.” 

Therese pulled back, “What?” 

“Please dear, ” She held Therese’s face in her hands. “I don’t want to have to hold myself back. I would much rather we go back to my place. I have a larger bed, there’s privacy...and you never got to experience my wonderful bathtub, not to mention the view from the patio off the bedroom!” 

Therese smiled and then leaned over and hugged Carol as tight as she could. Carol turned and kissed her gently on the side of her face. While she was disappointed since she was getting quite aroused, Carol did have a valid point. 

“You shouldn’t worry about my roommate. We should be able to make love anywhere we want!”

“Oh my angel, I will hold you to that one day! And I worry about no one! Now, gather some things, in fact, why don’t stay at my house tonight. We can go shopping and get you something to eat, buy you some nice outfits and then you can have a nice long soak when we get home...please, let me spoil you!” 

“Carol, I don’t have that much money to spend on clothes and I have class on Monday.” 

“I can take you to the University Therese, it’s really no problem, and darling, this is my treat, OK?” Carol then gave a pout. “Indulge me dearest...please!?” 

Therese smiled then hopped out of bed and started gathering some things for an overnight bag. She took her Oboe too and the music John had given her. “Did you get any practice in?” Carol asked.

“Oh, some,” Therese responded. “I frankly spent the majority of my time thinking of you.” 

Carol came over and kissed her on her head. “I did as well my sweet one.” 

Therese wrote a note to Gen instead of waking her up when they left.

After they were gone Gen opened her bedroom door slowly and looked out. 

Carol told Therese she was going to take her to the Somerset mall. Therese knew of the mall but had never been, it had the reputation of being where only the wealthy people shopped. They stopped at a small café at Nordstrom’s and grabbed a breakfast croissant. Carol just had coffee saying she had eaten before she came. Then it was on to the cosmetic counter. Carol watched with a warm smile as Therese had her face done, giving input when necessary, all to purchase an assortment of new and proper makeup as Carol put it. Three dresses, four pairs of heels, one pair of Capri jeans and a casual white blouse, assorted bath salts and lotions that Carol all reviewed and then approved were purchased. 

Carol then took Therese’s hand and headed for the lingerie department. Therese started to drag her feet and complain. “Carol, aren’t we going a bit overboard here?”

Carol turned and grabbed her by the arm. “My dearest, we haven’t even purchased the most important items yet!” 

As they walked in Carol went over to the woman at the counter and spoke to her and the both turned and looked at Therese. “Darling come this way.” The woman took Therese into a room and began to measure her for a bra, which Therese found slightly embarrassing since she didn’t feel there was enough there to measure. After that Carol and the woman looked through various drawers of bras and panties silently conversing, every so often Carol would turn around and look at Therese and wink. Carol would pull out some of her choices and she would smile broadly as she held them in the air and fingered the fabric, reds and blacks, lacy and not, some she would hold over to Therese. At one point when she was holding a pair of underwear in front, the woman smiled and uttered something about how sweet it was to see a mother and daughter doing this and questioned when the special day was going to be. Therese’s eyes practically popped out of her head when Carol spoke back, not even blinking an eye stating that Therese was not her daughter and the special day was today, all the time smiling and winking in her direction. The arching of the eyebrow and the expression on the saleswoman’s face after that comment was the best part of the whole shopping trip. It almost made her start into a fit of the giggles but she thought she was getting a bit slap happy, the day was running longer than she expected and she was starting to think of that bathtub after Carol brought over what she described as a waffle weave resort bathrobe for her to try on. 

When they finally got back to Carol’s and unloaded the shopping items in the bedroom, hanging some in the closet and folding the others and placing them on the large dresser across the room, Carol began to sort through the bath salts and lotions which she had lined up on the counter of the bathroom. Opening some and smelling she then selected one and went over to turn the tub on and splashed some salts in.  
The tub was in the middle of the room and was very large, not a claw foot but some custom design freestanding the like Therese had never seen before. Carol sat next to it on a small stool, feeling the water temperature and stirring the bottom; once she was satisfied she got up and told Therese to watch for the level. 

Carol left and then came back with a bottle of Champagne, two flutes and a bowl of strawberries and she set it on the small dining table that was in the room. Therese was still while Carol turned off the water. 

“Well, why are you just standing there...get in!” she laughed. 

Therese started to feel her shyness coming back, it was late afternoon and the room was quite bright, the bathroom door that seemed oversized was open. Across the bedroom was a patio that had French doors and those were open as well with the wind coming in, moving the delicate curtains. You could see the Detroit River from the view. 

“Now, now.” Carol walked over. She took Therese’s face in her hands and gave her a very deep and passionate kiss that made Therese weak in the knees and forget about her shyness. Carol broke it and whispered. “Oh I could eat you alive.” She then smiled ever so slightly, “Maybe I actually will!” she joked as she led Therese to the tub with a wink. Therese’s eyes got a little bit wider as it sank in what Carol probably meant. As she undressed and then stepped into the tub with Carol holding her arm she was wondering how she would be able to give herself a good scrub without Carol noticing. 

Therese sank in the water that was almost too hot, she sat up until Carol encouraged her to get in all the way in and she leaned back on a small waterproof pillow Carol had placed for her head. When she finally was fully in the tub it was absolutely delightful, the fragrance of musk and lavender was all around her, it made her close her eyes and the tub was so deep she was entirely engulfed in water except for her head. She heard the champagne pop, when she opened her eyes she saw Carol had put a tray over the tub that had soap, a washcloth and two brushes. There was a small table next to the tub and Carol placed a glass of champagne with the strawberries for Therese. Then she sat next to the tub on a small stool and stared longingly at her while she drank her champagne. 

“Oh!” Carol shouted. “I forgot the most important thing!” She got up, put her glass on the table, then ran into the large walk in closet and shut the door. “Be out in a minute!” Therese looked over, then grabbed the soap and washcloth and wet them both, stood up for a minute and rubbed it below as best she could then put everything back and sat down as if nothing had been touched. She turned and took the champagne and had a sip, it was wonderful, very fine bubbles, sweet but not overly so. She grabbed a strawberry and bit it, oh; it made her eyes roll back it was so delightful in her mouth! She sipped the champagne again. She had had this combination when she was in Ann Arbor at a music charity event. What Carol had provided had tasted so much better than that time, or maybe it was just the company and circumstances. Therese smiled and put her head back, the champagne was beginning to get to her already, she couldn’t believe that she actually here when a week ago to this day she was attending a concert she was almost dreading and wished she could cancel. 

The closet door opened and out stepped Carol wearing a white see-through robe that ran almost to the floor with beautiful embroidery along the edging, it tied above her waist and had very wide sleeves at the bottom. It covered her outfit that was nothing more a pair of beautiful lace white underwear and bra almost as sheer as the robe that Therese could see her nipples peaking through. Her hair was perfectly styled, she had her signature red lipstick on and her finger and toenails were painted the same brilliant color. She was not wearing any shoes. Therese’s mouth fell open and she almost dropped her flute of champagne in the water when she saw her. 

“Now do you understand the importance of fine lingerie?” Carol said as she stood with her feet slightly apart with one hand on her hip and the other seductively touching her bottom lip. Carol walked over, took her champagne and sipped it without her eyes leaving Therese’s the entire time.

Therese took a deep breath as she watched Carol. She felt needed to have to hold onto the edges of the tub in order to prevent herself from sinking in. It was so worth the wait to have ended up in this fragrant tub with Carol looking so enticing, more than she could imagine or felt she would ever deserve in her life. 

Carol went to sit on the small stool next to the tub and then noticed the damp washcloth and soap. “Tsk tsk!” she said. “Someone is being naughty not waiting for me to do my job.” Therese looked embarrassed, she could feel her face flushing, she felt Carol knew what she had been washing. “Give me your glass darling.” Carol said as she brought the bottle over to refill. She picked up the bowl of strawberries and took one out. “Here you go...open.” she smiled. Therese opened her mouth and Carol placed a strawberry in but didn’t let go. Therese then bit down on it while Carol held it, and she closed her eyes and allowed her lips to brush her fingers. She then took her glass and drank, waiting for Carol to put the rest of the strawberry into her mouth. When she did she brushed her thumb against Therese’s lower lip softly.

“Are you coming in with me?” Therese asked.

“No, no my dear, this is your day and it is going to be my great, great pleasure to make sure you are as clean as you can be.” 

Carol took her robe off and then laid it on the chair and then sat back on the stool with one arm on the edge of the tub and the other sipping her champagne. She set the glass down and took the washcloth and then swirled it in the water and began to soap it up. 

“Your foot darling.” she said as she shifted her seat to the end of the tub. Therese obediently lifted her right foot out of the water. Carol took it and rubbed it all over with the cloth and got it incredibly sudsy, she slowly made sure she got each individual toe, then she began to massage the bottom and middle of her foot with both hands and up to the toes, bending them back, staring at Therese the whole time. Her eyes looked like they were sparkling and she dipped Therese’s foot in the water and brought it out again all clean. She looked the toes very carefully, then moved her head over and took the end of her foot brought it into her mouth. Therese let out a gasp as Carol began to suck on her toes, putting the one side of her foot into her mouth and pulling it out, she could feel Carol’s tongue moving in-between each toe from behind as Carol closed her eyes and sucked and licked her foot, her mouth and tongue under the toes, in-between and over, licking, kissing, it went on for the longest time. Therese could feel her face become flushed partway from embarrassment and partway from becoming incredibly aroused. Carol put that foot back into the tub and moved her stool to the other side and banged on the edge of the tub to command Therese to remove her other foot. Getting the soap and cloth all lathered again she started on that foot and began her meticulous cleaning, soaping them up and cleaning each one individually, massaging the bottoms and then dipping the foot back into the water and bringing it out clean of soap. She reached over for her champagne glass and poured the rest over Therese’s clean toes and then once again began licking and sucking, moving her mouth pulling her foot in and out again and again, sucking each toe individually, putting her lips over the tops and kissing them. Therese’s champagne glass was tipping sideways and she had to put it down, then she brought her hands under the water. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Carol stopped and looked at Therese. “Don’t even think of it.” 

“Carol, you’re getting me really turned on...I can’t just sit here!” Therese breathed. Carol smiled. She put Therese’s foot back into the water. “Darling, I want you to kneel and come this way.” She said while she moved the bathtub tray to the floor. Therese did as she said; she adjusted her body and moved on her knees toward where Carol was, and then sat on the backs of her feet to raise herself up. Carol soaped up one of the brushes and took one of Therese’s arms and began to scrub her from the shoulder all the way under her armpits massaging quickly and a little harder to her ribs, then down the top of the arms and she placed Therese’s arm on the edge of the tub still all soapy. The brush was very soft, but not too soft that Therese felt Carol was giving her a good cleaning without being overly abrasive to her skin. 

“Don’t move now.” She said. She picked up the stool and her flute and moved to the opposite side, poured herself some more champagne and once again, soaped up the brush and did the same thing, she lathered up Therese from her shoulder, massaged and scrubbed her armpit down to her arms and put that lathered part on the edge of the tub. She turned to Therese’s back and took the other and firmer brush now and soaped that up and took water and splashed it on her back, then began to scrub her back from under her neck and across her shoulders and down her spine and off to each side, under her left ribs and then took the softer brush and moved to the front under the right ribs and doing the same to the opposite side. Therese became so relaxed she had her eyes closed and she began to lean forward and move her body with each scrub. Carol took the cloth and lathered it and came to the front and starting from her neck she very gently began washing there. Therese opened her eyes and looked at Carol who was looking at what she was doing, rubbing the soap over her neck back and forth her lips slightly parted. She could smell her breath, the sweet smell of the alcohol, it was very enticing; she wanted to kiss her but didn’t want this attention to stop. Carol did not return her gaze instead continued concentrating on her task, dipping the cloth in the water and adding more soap, this time going down to Therese’s breasts. She moved the cloth to the left of one, then swirled it around, then up and brushed it over her nipples. Carol’s eyes then moved to Therese’s to see her reaction and she was closing them now as she felt Carol tease her nipples with the soapy cloth. She moved to the other one and did the same and Therese’s head was starting to move to the side but then perked up when Carol worked on the nipple on that side of her body. Carol then placed the washcloth in the tub, picked up her Champagne flute and stood up and took a few steps back to admire her handiwork. Therese opened her eyes and realized she was sitting on her feet with her arms on the edge of the tub; the top of her body except her face was completely full of soap. Carol smiled as she took several sips of her Champagne while walking around the tub. “Not bad if I do say so for myself.” She set the flute down on the side table and then told Therese she could bring her arms in and bring her legs to the front and put her head back on the pillow so she could rinse all the soap off. She placed her hand under Therese’s head helping her to lean back, then reached her hands under the water and rubbed Therese to make sure all the soap was removed from the top of her body. 

Therese soaked for a minute as Carol refilled both of their glasses and gave Therese’s hers, putting another strawberry in her mouth, this time all the way and Therese took the strawberry in, then put her mouth down on Carol’s finger and held it slightly in-between her teeth and lips feeling Carol slowly pull it out. The champagne was empty so Carol put the bottle on the floor and took the bucket over to the sink and dumped the ice out and set the empty bucket next to her. 

“Therese.” She softly commanded. “ I want you to get up now and kneel again, but lean the front of your body onto the front edge of the tub while remaining on your knees in the middle here.” Therese shifted her body and did what Carol told her leaving her back and ass completely out of the water while her front was leaning forward resting on the tub. Carol looked at both brushes for a moment and then selected the stiffer one and lathered it up and went to go in between Therese’s legs. “Spread your legs a little wider.” Therese did what she was told but instead felt the washcloth on the top of her back soaping her up there and then the meticulously scrubbing down her back, down around her hips to the outsides of her legs. Carol leisurely took her time on both sides while Therese rested her head on her crossed arms at the front of the tub and closed her eyes. Then she came back over to her ass and lathered the softer brush and began gently brushing there. Therese’s mouth fell open as Carol then took the cloth and lathered it and moved to the inside of her thighs moving up and down with the soap, getting closer and closer to Therese’s extremely wet center. Then she took her hands and rubbed them all across the top of her soapy rear massaging and squeezing, rubbing below and getting close to Therese’s very aroused sex, Therese was instinctively arching her rear in the air, she didn’t think pleasure like this was possible. Carol took the ice bucket, filled it with water and rinsed Therese’s back off. She then took the whole bar of soap and began to rub it across Therese’s crotch very slowly. Therese held her head back, closed her eyes and began moaning. Carol replaced the soap with her hand and rubbed her entire hand back and forth slicked by all the lather. Therese found her head falling forward at the sensation, Carol put one hand on Therese’s ass holding it and took her fingers and began to gently clean between her labia and then went to the top and was lathering her hair, pulling on it, massaging the mound. She pushed on Therese’s ass and directed her to sit back into the tub. Therese did and Carol had to hold her head again to help her rest back against the pillow. 

“Please don’t stop Carol.” Therese moaned. 

Carol knelt next to the tub and reached in. She went straight for folds and began to move through all the parts as if she was making sure it was all rinsed off. She then moved over to Therese’s clit and began rubbing, circular, back and forth, she took two fingers and placed them on each side and moved that way, then took her hand and began rubbing from the top, slow at first, gently, then watching Therese close her eyes, open her mouth, she increased the pressure and speed. Therese was jerking her head and twitching at times, she was getting close and she didn’t want to wait, she grabbed Carol’s hand from under the water, she moved it to just the right spot and with that she came with a shuddering orgasm that had her body quiver and jerk and her mouth open into that circle that was silent, and then that long, breathy moan. Carol leaned over and kissed her gently all over her face and Therese held her hand under the water. When she opened her eyes, Carol whispered in her ear. 

“Come my darling, get out. Let me dry you now. There is so much more I want to do to you. You know the night is just starting, don’t you? ”


	9. A Breath of Fresh Air

Therese stepped out of the bathtub into a very large, thick, soft bath towel Carol was holding. Carol wrapped it around her and then pulled her into herself, hugging her very tightly. They stood still like that for a long time, Therese was feeling a bit unsteady on her feet after that experience. She was starting to think what it would be like to live with Carol and have this treatment all the time, she bathes Carol, Carol bathes her, they bathe each other, they feed each other physically, emotionally, sexually. The home she was living in, the life she had was becoming a distant memory, she was wondering what made her even put up with it. 

Carol of course could feel Therese’s emotions now that some of her blood coursed through her veins. She could not feel sentences like with Miriam, but felt emotions like intent, trust, love, abandon and how Carol was mixed into those feelings. She knew even after this short time of only knowing Therese a week she wanted to be with her for as long as possible. Carol was starting to feel alive again, this young waif of a girl was making her feel so passionate and with purpose unlike before. Before Therese there were many times she dreaded her life, how she could even end it if that was even possible. 

Therese shifted a bit and Carol then started moving the towel to dry her off. When she was done she told Therese to sit at her dressing table for a moment while she went and retrieved the lotion she had purchased. She squeezed some in her hand and smelled it. “Darling, I have a feeling this is going to go so well with your natural fragrance.” Then she directed Therese to come to her, which she did. 

Carol took Therese’s arm and put in under her own arm above the elbow and held it there, then began from the top moving down rubbing the lotion all over it. She took the other arm and did the same. She squeezed more lotion and did her neck, but this time she was looking directly into her eyes. Therese looked back at her; she had that watery stare that one gets when love fills their senses. Carol was feeling much in love too; Therese’s eyes almost looked a brighter shade of green. She smiled and kissed the top of Therese’s forehead. She then kneeled and moved to her legs and rear and began to rub the lotion all over her thighs and down to her calf. She spoke softly to Therese and told her she could lean on her if necessary. Therese did, placing her hand on her shoulder, her head bending over. She smelled the lotion, which was not that strong but was starting to smell Carol as her head dipped closer, her very feminine and elegant perfume was putting her into a higher level of intoxication. She could hear Carol’s faint breathing. Carol streaked the lotion down her legs and then began massaging the top of her foot and Therese lifted it instinctively. She took Therese’s hand that was on her shoulder and held it while she stood up. 

She took a large amount of lotion in her hands that she intended for Therese’s back, but instead of laying her on her front on the bed and applying it that way, she pulled Therese into herself and put her arms around her and rubbed the lotion on her back very slowly while hugging her. Starting at the shoulders, moving down the center and then reaching further rubbing and caressing Therese’s rear. Therese’s body was swaying and she placed her head onto Carol’s shoulder and lifted her arms and placed them gently on Carol’s waist. She was lulling into Carol, becoming at one with her, feeling her, breathing into her, her chest was opening very wide because her heart was so desiring to love her. As Carol continued to rub Therese’s backside, Therese brought her lips to Carol’s neck and began to kiss her gently, sweetly moaning very quietly each time her soft, wet lips met Carol’s skin. She did it so delicately, like she could not help but to kiss her but didn’t want her to notice. Carol did notice and she leaned her head back to offer her more of her neck while closing her eyes. Now Carol was starting to fall into Therese, she was still tenderly rubbing Therese’s back, but Therese seemed to be awakening and becoming renewed, she began kissing even more, her mouth was wet, she opened it wider, she would act like she would stop, the suddenly kiss again, then she would bring her teeth into play, then she soothed with her moist tongue and licked and sucked gently at her neck. Carol let out a low guttural moan; this was enough to make Therese’s eyes open wildly. Therese pulled back and looked at Carol with surprise and what only could be described as carnal lust, she brought her hands up and started to grab Carol’s hair and madly try to kiss her. Carol was taken aback, she did not expect this reaction, she had everything under her control...this seemed too fast. She almost tried to stop Therese. Therese began to try and grab Carol but she didn’t know where to put her hands and Carol was moving hers almost trying to deflect her.

“Therese!”

“I want you now!” Therese breathed heavily. “Bed...please!” 

The lotion was knocked on the ground and Carol went to bend over to pick it up. “I’m not done...” 

“Leave it.” Therese said. Then she quickly bent over and put her hands on Carols’ back and circled it gently, Carol just sat for a moment not moving. Therese reached her other hand down and brought it to Carol’s chin and kneeled next to her, lifting her face to hers. Carol looked up like she was almost hurt, like what she was doing was not being appreciated. Therese smiled, but then she was taken aback by Carol’s expression, a look of apology grew on her face. 

“Carol...I just...you just...this is...you’re making me want you so bad I can’t help myself. It just hit me and I lost control...I want to...” Carol brought her hand up and put it on Therese’s mouth. 

“Shhhhhh.” She said. Therese lifted her hand and brushed the hair out of Carol’s face. They both smiled gently at one another. “Therese, I wasn’t expecting you to be so bold, I thought I had you under my power.” Carol then stood up. “But I like this reaction...I like it very much, it just surprised me darling, I reacted a bit unsuspectingly too.” 

Therese picked up the lotion and stood up, standing next to Carol. “You do have me under your power Carol, I think you will forever have me under this incredible power of yours and I can’t think if any other way I would want to be.” 

“However, there is still one problem...you still haven’t done my front.” She sheepishly grinned. 

Carol took the lotion out of Therese’s hand and pointed. “Bed!” she said.

Therese walked over to the bed and then Carol removed the duvet and placed it on the ground leaving only the sheets. Then she took the mountain of pillows she had on her bed and began to position them, some against the headboard, some piled off to the side. Carol then sat on pillows against the headboard and she indicated for Therese to come over. 

“Sit here across my lap and then put your head over these pillows by my arm here.”

Therese came over and positioned herself by putting her rear next to Carol and leaned across her front sideways so Carol was cradling her with her head resting on the pillows that were under Carol’s left arm. She then turned to look at Carol and her face became serious. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Carol just smiled the warmest smile Therese had ever seen. She brushed her hand across the side of her face. “And I love you too my dearest Therese.” Therese was expressionless for a moment, then she laughed. 

Carol moved her left arm and took the lotion and squeezed it into her right hand and then began massaging Therese’s stomach with it. She moved her hand up between her breasts and did her chest. Therese, back in Carol’s arms fell into heaven again and began to slowly close her eyes. Carol stared at Therese’s sweet face and smiled. She put her left hand under Therese’s head and gently pulled it towards her mouth and began to passionately kiss her feeling her body go even weaker and letting go. Carol whispered “You’re going to let me have you now and you will let me finish.” Therese only nodded; there was nothing that she desired more than to have Carol pleasure her body. So Carol kissed Therese and held her head close to her chest and Therese began kissing and sucking and licking Carol’s breasts through her bra and Carol just looked where her hands directed her, moving all over Therese’s body, massaging her firm breasts and down to her stomach, turning her and stroking and scratching her back until she rested her hand on her crotch and rubbed the slickness up and down and around as her mouth hungrily danced all over Carol’s breasts through her lace bra. Carol stroked and massaged her until Therese began to pull her mouth away as her body started to orgasm. Carol let her fall back so she could watch her body twitching, her stomach muscles tightening, her hips thrusting. She wrapped her arm around Therese’s head and bent down and put her lips on her ear and began to moan and breathe like she was coming herself while nuzzling into Therese’s hair and that set her off to a wonderful finality and a low moan lasting long and ending with Carol’s name that left Therese weak and sweaty splayed over her lap as Carol gently kissed her face. 

Before Therese could open her eyes, Carol adjusted her pillows and was able to remove some and reclined herself farther back; she wanted to taste Therese after this wonderful orgasm. She began to turn Therese’s head towards the foot of the bed, then she told her to flip over and lie on her stomach on top of Carol with her head facing down and Carol pulled her up by her hips and situated her crotch right over her mouth and began to lick very wide, slowly and gently as to not overwhelm. Therese had never felt anything so heavenly as she lay warm and sweaty on top of Carol with her head off to the side near her center and her arms hugging Carol’s hips feeling that firm and wet tongue and full lips gently lick and suck at her for the longest time. Time passed slowly, then she was beginning to get energized again she smelled the aroma of Carol’s arousal and it made her crazy with want, she moved her head over and desperately tried to get her own mouth over Carol’s wetness but by doing so she was pulling away from Carol’s mouth. After a few moments where Carol kept on pulling Therese back and Therese would pull away, Carol stopped and smiled, she pushed the pillows away and then laid on her side and curled her body so their size differential was not an issue and Therese pulled Carol’s panties down enough to get at her center and both began licking and sucking at one another, moaning and twitching, getting faster and faster until they both began to come at the same time. Therese found it both challenging and an immense turn on in that she had to hold very tight to keep her mouth on Carol while she came but Carol was doing the same thing and it made them both excited and they came at the very same time. They laid breathing heavy and after a period Therese untangled herself and moved slowly to the top of the bed where she hugged Carol and fell fast asleep in each other’s arms as the sun began to set calmly over the Detroit River. 

_______________

Carol sat on the overstuffed chair that was next to the window in her bedroom. She was smoking a cigarette and next to the ashtray on the stand by the chair was the Match Safe. Carol picked it up and looked at it, then she looked over at Therese sleeping so safely in her bed. She smiled at the memory of what they had been doing that evening, she would play it over many times in her head like the matches in this safe that lead to fires of desire that bleed into blazing lust and then love. It was that way with Therese, she knew Therese felt the same way about Carol; there would be nothing they would not try. Carol wondered if Therese would ever take that sense of adventure even further or if what Carol could offer would be way too much for that sweet soul of hers. 

She looked out her window and saw the sky was brightly lit by a large moon that made the landscape surreal and muted, the air was coming in slowly, it was cold and damp but she didn’t mind. Therese was bundled under the covers. Carol took her cigarette and breathed it deeply in. What was it about this girl she thought that drove her to such desire for her, that made her love her so quickly? She then closed her eyes and went back in time and remembered the woman she met back in the late 1940’s when she lived in New York. She was a lot like Therese, odd, quiet, a little tomboyish, but extremely intelligent. She had thought about her many times over the years. It was right before Miriam had taken her and turned her into one of her own. The woman’s name was Pat and she met her when she needed a doll for a Christmas gift and ended up at her counter at the Bloomingdales Department Store.


	10. Patricia

It was Christmas 1948, and New York was a bustling mess, or at least Carol thought so. The sky was slate grey, the blanket of snow had turned into dirty slush and sidewalks were full of salt that crunched under your shoes. She was nervously smoking a cigarette as she walked through the crowds to get to Bloomingdales and finish up on her final bit of Christmas shopping before the store closed. As she entered the store the doors made a whooshing sound as the large ventilation fans pumped. She needed to get to the Toy department and buy a doll her niece had wanted. She got to the Elevators and hit the 7th floor button; she noticed she had about 20 minutes left before closing time.

As she made her way to the department she took her gloves and pulled them nervously in her hands. She rarely enjoyed shopping like this; it made her nervous, especially during this time of year with the crowds, the inexperience sales staff. As she came to the department she scanned the area to see if there was an available associate. She knew what she wanted, then, suddenly she saw her. A petite, intense young woman who was staring back at her like Carol was the person she had been placed there to help, no one else, just her. Carol paused and just stared at her, then slowly began to walk over to her until she was standing right in front of the counter, both never breaking their eyes from one another. 

“May I help you?” she said.

Carol was about to ask about the doll but then decided to ask about a valise that was on a high shelf in order to prolong their contact. 

“I am interested in the valise on that shelf, is it available for purchase?” 

The woman’s eyes seemed to widen, then she said that is was, it was the last one and she asked if would she like to see it. Carol responded that she would and the woman went in the back to retrieve a stool.

Carol looked at her when she was exiting. She was very different, pretty, yet not so, manly but still feminine, and there seemed something about her that was very shy, yet intelligent and inquisitive. She certainly didn’t belong working in this department, or for this store for that matter, like there were bigger things waiting for her. Carol found her extremely attractive, she was thinking the young lady maybe felt the same way about her. 

She came back with a stool and got the valise down and brought it over. Carol pretended to be interested in it, inspecting it. She could purchase it and include it in the gift to her niece she thought. “Does this come with any clothes Patricia?”  
The woman stared for a moment in a bit of shock then realized she had a nametag on. 

“Pat”, she said, “There are clothes available here in the sleeve but they are purchased separately.” 

“Pat.” Carol said. “Do you have this doll?” She handed her a slip of paper with the doll’s name on it. 

“As a matter of fact we do.” Pat went over and bought out a box with a doll from behind the counter. She opened the box and Carol inspected it for an unusually long time, every so often she would look up and see Pat staring at her, then look away. 

“Do you ship C.O.D?” 

“We do.” Pat said, “I just need your account information and shipping address.” She brought out a C.O.D pad and turned it to Carol and handed her the pen. 

Carol wrote her information using her husbands account, first and middle initials, knowing full well Pat was staring at her the entire time, so as she wrote she made sure she pursed her lips and licked in fake concentration before handing the pad back.

Pat took the pad and boldly stared back to Carol. “And what’s your first name?” 

“Carol.” she said

“Carol.” Pat repeated, half smiling, not writing the name down. Both stared into each other’s eyes for a moment that lasted a little too long. 

Suddenly the supervisor came over and scolded Pat. “Miss Highsmith! You have five minutes to finish your orders!” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Carol was a bit miffed that the supervisor was so rude in front of a paying customer and she rolled her eyes. 

“Well! That’s that!” Carol said in a joking manner. “And be snappy about it!” 

Pat laughed; it was a delightful laugh. 

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“It must be awful, you’re temporary here, right?” 

Pat nodded yes. “It pays the bills.” she said.

Carol went to take out a cigarette. 

“Oh I’m sorry there is no smoking here on the sale’s floor.” 

Carol looked at her almost getting ready to light it. “Oh of all the...” She let out a big exasperated breath and put the cigarette back in the case and into her purse.

“Well I don’t know about you but I could certainly use a drink after all this.” 

“I would love to join you.” Pat said jokingly.

Carol perked up and then said, “Well why don’t you?” Pat looked up and paused for a minute then her face started to inch into a little smile. 

“Alright, I would love that. I will be ready to leave in 15 minutes.”

“Fine.” Carol said. “I will meet you at Scotties down the street, my treat!” 

“I’ll see you then!” Pat said

Carol had just taken a seat when Pat showed up at the door of Scotties and looked around, Carol waved until she saw her. 

As Pat sat at the table Carol smiled and got out her cigarette case and lighter, offering Pat one then, when she attempted to light it, her lighter appeared to be on the fritz and didn’t work. 

“Oh, for God’s sake!” She started to mutter. 

“Here, let me.” Pat said as she got a book of matches out of her purse and lit Carol’s and hers as well. “Sometimes its the simple things that work the best.” She said with a smirk while waving the matchbook then putting it back in her purse. 

Carol gave her an annoyed, yet joking smirk back. 

After they both inhaled they stared at each other for a moment then they both started to giggle at the silence. The waiter came over and Carol ordered an old Fashioned without sugar and Pat confidently ordered the same, never taking her eyes off of Carol. 

“So,” Carol asked. “What do you do when you’re not temping at Bloomingdales.” 

“Actually I’m a writer.” Pat said. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Pat nodded smiling. “I just finished a book and have sent it out for publication.” 

Carol nodded very impressed, but before she had the time to ask her about the book Pat retorted back to her. 

“And what do you do when you’re not Christmas shopping at the last minute and placing complicated orders to temporary employees five minutes before closing time?”

Carol laughed. “I’m a housewife in New Jersey.” 

“I see. That’s probably why both gravitate towards a stiff drink at the end of the day!” 

Carol laughed again. 

The waiter came back and asked if they would like to order anything for dinner. Carol asked Pat if she was up for dinner and Pat said sure and with a wink, stated a free meal is a free meal. So Pat ordered the lamb chops and Carol a simple dish of poached eggs over creamed spinach in addition to another round of drinks. 

As the evening wore on Carol was becoming quite enamored with Pat, she was finding her quick wit and bold flirtation mesmerizing. There was something very attractive about her. At the end of the meal they both exchanged phone numbers and hoped to connect again before Christmas. Pat indicated that she would be working at Bloomingdales everyday until Christmas so Carol would certainly know where to find her. 

The only bad part about the end of the evening was that Carol had to return home. She was dreading her life, she had a daughter only a year old, and while she loved her daughter very much, she was so unhappy in her marriage. They had all the money in the world but she would trade it all to spend it with someone like Pat, if only two women could truly live like that. 

A couple of days later Carol was once again in Bloomingdales and sure enough Pat was at her counter and even though the entire department was busy with customers and orders Pat had somehow managed to be stationed at the one counter with no interest, she was by herself leaning on the glass case and looking down. As Carol approached she realized she was actually reading a book she was holding below the case so no one could see. 

Carol made a nasally voice “Miss Highsmith! If you don’t stop reading that book and making some sales our department won’t make it’s quota and we’ll take it right out of your paycheck!” 

Pat looked up shocked as if she was caught red handed. Then she saw Carol there and started to laugh. Carol laughed too. 

“Ah...the housewife from New Jersey! Nice to see you again!” 

“Likewise.” Carol smiled.

“Oh and before I forget I got you a little Christmas present.” Pat said as she grabbed her purse from under the counter. “I didn’t have time to wrap it, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to!” 

“Nonsense, when I saw it I couldn’t help but to think of you.” She handed over an item that was wrapped in a small handkerchief. Carol unfolded it and noticed it was a small, gold box, intricately carved and it had her initials engraved on it. 

“Where in the world...” 

“Open the top.” Pat said.

Carol did and there were matches in it. 

“It’s a Match Safe. You strike the match on the bottom.” Pat smiled and winked. “Because sometimes it’s the simple things that work the best.”


	11. The Awakening

Therese woke up early Monday as the light began to creep its way into the bedroom. She was not hugging Carol but they had their legs tangled together, she untangled as gently as she could and heard Carol give off a soft moan. She needed to use the bathroom. 

Carol must have been up during the night; the room had been slightly picked up. The towel was folded on a hanger and the bucket was on the dressing table with the empty bottle of champagne. Carol’s lingerie was nowhere in sight. Therese then smiled; the heaven that Carol had put her in last night was incredible. When she got into the bathroom and relieved herself, she noticed Carol had a tall mirror behind the door. Therese stood in front and looked at herself. She had bite marks on her body, the bottom of her neck, by her breasts and several on the inside of her thighs. She was taken aback at first but then realized she was the one who had started it so she gotten her just desserts.

Therese went to the sink and washed her hands then took one of the flutes and tried to get herself some water with it, but gave up and just put her hand under the faucet and drank that way. 

She went back into bed and put her arm around her sleeping Carol. She was warm and just feeling her near was making her blood rush to her heart and her nether region as she nuzzled her nose into the back of her head and smelled her deeply. Her perfume had faded so there was a different odor to her but it was just as intoxicating. She thought about all the things that went on the day before. She felt the best part was the bath, or was it after that when she was so relaxed and Carol cradled her like a child and rubbed that lotion on her front. After the heated sex they had fallen asleep and Therese had woke up around midnight and given that Carol was facing her she moved her head down and began biting and sucking back at Carol through that sexy bra. Carol moaned and woke and the two began to start again at one another with such a passion Therese almost ripped off all of Carol’s lingerie and threw them as far as she could, the panties ended up on the patio and then Carol got them both laughing wondering what her neighbors would have thought if they would have ended up in a tree. Then Therese had the idea how she could give those neighbors a real show and move the party onto the patio. She performed oral sex on Carol in the dark of the night as a very bright moon shown low in the sky with Carol sitting on a patio chair, her legs over her back, pushing at her with her feet and pulling her hair with both hands until her moans turned very loud like a lone wolf who had captured its prey for the first time. Then later how Therese ended up standing next to the bed with her legs spread while Carol kneeled under her and expertly performed oral sex on her while holding her up with her arms around her legs, rubbing and grabbing her ass the whole time and pushing her fingers inside her wetness. Therese felt powerful and overwhelmed at the same time being able to stand while being serviced holding onto Carol’s head and hair for balance. Carol had been so dominating normally yet so submissive in this position, hungrily devouring Therese with her mouth and tongue, the moans she was making and seeing her eyes rolling back in her head, getting more excited and crazy as Carol moved with even more passion that it finally made Therese come in the most explosive orgasm of the night. Carol in some way was able to hold her up so she confidently remained standing throughout, she didn’t think that kind of sex was possible. Before she could continue going down memory lane she heard Carol’s breathing quicken as if she was waking up.

“Is my very naughty Therese awake?” She whispered. 

Therese just pulled her in closer in response. Carol turned around, her eyes were half open and she had a smile on her face as she immediately started to kiss Therese’s mouth. “Mmmmm...my delicious Therese,” she moaned. Therese went into a dream state kissing Carol like she could fall back asleep and still be kissing her mouth it was so soft and luscious and they moved together so naturally. She held on to Carol tighter, she was so feminine, but her neck and body was so strong and Therese loved how no matter how hard she hugged or how passionately she sucked or bit, Carol was unflinching in that she could never hurt Carol with her passion and it was like she could hold onto her for dear life if necessary. 

Therese broke off from the kissing and Carol responded by pouting, Therese just smiled and moved down to Carol’s breasts and holding her by her back and her ribs began to bite, suck and love them. She could do this all morning. 

Carol looked at the clock; it was close to 7am in the morning. 

“Darling,” she whispered while hugging and kissing the top of Therese’s head. “What time do you need to be to class?” 

“Ten.” Therese responded. 

“Wonderful!” Carol said. Carol felt that left them an hour. She pushed Therese away from her with a smirk, then sat herself up very straight and adjusted the back of the pillows. She grabbed Therese and placed her on her lap again so Therese’s back rested against her thighs, a position Therese was finding was apparently one of Carol’s favorites. Therese just smiled as she snuggled her rear on top of Carol’s crotch, then they both stared seriously in each other’s eyes and started to very slowly and lovingly kiss. Carol held Therese’s face in both hands and Therese held onto her lower arms with both of her hands. Therese was feeling such a rush in her chest she knew she was falling head over heels in love with Carol and like a car speeding down the freeway with no brakes, there was no way to stop it at this point. 

Therese broke away and began to kiss Carol’s neck and then Carol decided to kiss Therese’s and the sensation made Therese pull back her head and while she didn’t feel like she was losing it, she was remembering to breathe like Carol told her and just as she was thinking those thoughts Carol said “That’s right Therese, no passing out my love.” Therese was taken aback that she almost could read her mind but she wasn’t going to stop their lovemaking. 

“Maybe if you would let me drive every so often I wouldn’t pass out.” 

“Darling.” Carol said while still kissing her softly and biting her neck, holding her head and moving it back and forth to get both sides, “You need to learn how to be a proper passenger before you can graduate and get your driver’s license.” 

Therese just smiled, she felt Carol’s thumbs caressing the insides of her thighs. Carol stopped and rested her head next to her cheek and was looking down at Therese’s crotch where her hands and thumbs were. She was moving her hands closer and closers to Therese’s wetness and soon she put her finger deep inside and pulled it out and moved it all around her labia, exploring while staring intently at what she was doing. Therese watched this and then she held her head back and closed her eyes as she was feeling the sensation of Carol’s fingers going in and out and Carol leaned her legs back so Therese was reclined a bit more. She was taking the wetness and spreading it on the top of her clit and rubbing, then pulling her labia aside to look while rubbing her finger by one side of her clitoris and then the other side, pushing it on top and applying pressure from the back and pushing the hood up. Carol let her legs slide back even farther in order to get an even better view of Therese’s underside. She put two fingers in and then watched them slowly and deeply go in and out, then she pushed them farther in and tried to reach Therese’s g-spot as she watched Therese’s face. Therese let out a gasp and opened her eyes when she hit it and Carol smiled knowingly because she could feel it easily with her fingers. She then pulled her fingers out and began pulling at Therese’s hair down there. 

“Darling, I love your hair very much but I think it may be time for a change up, what do you think?” 

Therese in her semi-conscious stated opened her eyes for a moment and looked down to where Carol was pulling. Carol had a wonderful smirk on her face. 

“Don’t you like how mine looks?” She said. Therese looked at Carol’s crotch and it was frankly beautiful, it had golden curls shaved in a thick line, Therese didn’t know women did this. Carol then spread her legs apart wider and let Therese fall off her lap and onto the mattress. Carol then put her legs on top of Therese’s and pulled her a little closer. She then took her hand gently and said “Feel it.” 

Therese started to feel a little shy with this and Carol sensed that. She took her hand and pulled it closer. “I know last night was very dark so you may not have been able to notice.” She then rubbed Therese’s hand over her labia which was completely without hair. It felt wonderful given that Carol was incredibly wet and very swollen. Then she moved Therese’s hand back over to herself and let her feel the difference. “I’ll make an appointment to have this done to you.” 

Therese just sat with her mouth gaping in a bit of intellectual overload. Carol smiled and got up and began adjusting her pillows again. She laid herself down horizontal with a pillow under her head that raised it somewhat high, then she took a pillow and put it under her rear. 

“I am ready to give you the keys now.” She said in almost a whisper as she spread her legs. 

Therese couldn’t believe what was she as hearing or seeing, last night was so hurried and passionate and this morning everything seemed to be slow and lingering in the bright light of the room. She knew what Carol wanted, so she laid down on her belly in front of Carol and licked with her tongue as wide as she could. Carol put her head back briefly. She had to admit it the smoothness of Carol’s vulva felt wonderful and was surprised she had not noticed it, but she had never been with a woman before. She then settled in and starting licking Carol with complete abandon and soon Therese grabbed her legs and hugged them as she became more intent and hungry for her. Carol’s very powerful fragrance was arousing Therese and it was wonderful and the more she breathed it and tasted it the more it made her crazy wanting to get every last bit of Carol’s essence in her mouth. Carol began to moan as Therese began frantically moving her tongue and mouth all over her. Then Carol suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her head away. 

“I want you to move over here.” She said in a breathless voice. “Lay down on your back over here.” Therese laid down and Carol put a pillow under her head near to the front of the bed. Carol then positioned herself over Therese’s face while holding the headboard and lowered herself over her mouth. Therese grabbed her hips and held her and began with complete abandon making love to Carol as she rocked above her and moaning and swearing. Therese thought she was going to have an orgasm without even being touched it was so intense, like being enveloped in Carol. Carol let go of the headboard and like a masterful athlete undulated her hips forward and back as Therese swirled her tongue and ran it straight up and down and sucked her clit into her mouth. She could tell by how everything felt Carol was getting ready to come. A low moan was coming from her and she reached back and put her fingers on Therese’s crotch and began rubbing her slowly then quicker. Therese immediately spread her legs and almost started to orgasm herself while still trying to keep holding Carol at her hips and not move her mouth from her, sucking and moving her tongue as quickly as she could. Carol’s groans were getting louder and louder and she felt her twitching all over her face as Carol made one very loud and passionate moan. Therese then began to shudder and felt an unbelievable explosion that started very small and grew wider and wider in the wonderful and powerful orgasm herself. 

Carol fell off of her and then rolled over on top, hugging her and while she was still in a bliss began kissing her face. Therese felt like the complete rag doll. She had turned into a sexual fiend through Carol’s confident and very experienced hands. She didn’t want to go to school, she wanted to stay here and do this all day and all night for the rest of the week if not eternity.

Therese was barely able to get up out of bed but after much coaxing she got into the shower and then had some fruit and juice brought to her from Carol before they hopped into the car and took the 20-minute drive over to her house. She would unload her shopping and then take her own car to campus.

At school all she could do was obsess over Carol. She sat through her first lecture in a daze and was barely able to pay attention even during her favorite photography class. When lunch came she was suddenly starved and could hardly make it to the cafeteria fast enough and for the first time ordered an actual hot lunch of meatloaf with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes and gravy. When she sat down to eat and began to shovel the food in her mouth she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

“Well lookie here, are you slumming or what Therese?! I don’t think I have ever seen you eat so much food in your entire life, let alone food from this Cafeteria.” Genevieve said while sitting down in front of her and taking a bite out of an apple. 

Therese couldn’t talk at first she had so much food in her mouth. “Sorry, I was starved.” 

Genevieve nodded her head and took another bite out of her apple. “I can see.” 

“Well, I really didn’t have time...” Therese started.

“To eat over the weekend I was so busy.” Genevieve finished. “I get it Therese.”

Therese just looked at her and then began eating again. Gen stared at Therese as she continued shoveling the food into her mouth. Therese stopped. “What?!” she asked. 

Genevieve gave a chuckle and just smiled back, and then she looked serious. “Just be careful Therese. Don’t get yourself hurt. Don’t rush into things so quickly, OK?”

Therese put her fork down. “I’m not rushing into anything!” 

Gen just tilted her head giving her that ‘Oh Really’ look that Therese knew all too well. “Listen, she’s gorgeous, and I don’t blame you in the least. But let’s just say I got a bad feeling.”

Therese was shocked. “How could Carol give anyone a bad feeling? She is the sweetest, kindest most loving person I have ever met!”

“Therese!” Gen exclaimed. “That’s because you’re sleeping with her!” Therese looked nervously around the room and began to turn five shades of red. “It’s OK for God sake, you’re allowed to have sex...with a woman! “She whispered. “It’s just that you don’t know this woman’s background. She’s very wealthy, she is from a different class, well, she could get tired of you.” Therese’s mouth began to drop. “I just don’t want to see you hurt. Just tread carefully, you don’t need to get so serious so quickly, OK?”

Therese looked down and began to push her food away as she was beginning to lose her appetite. 

“You see what I am talking about? You’re very sensitive, almost too sensitive at times.” Gen pushed the tray back towards Therese. “Eat!”

Therese was still for a moment, thinking. She looked up at Gen. “I get what you’re saying. I’m a big girl Gen, I can take care of myself, I have all my life.” 

“I know you have kiddo!” Gen said while looking at her watch. “Listen, I gotta go, will you be home tonight or are you going to be gallivanting about with your new lady friend?” 

“I don’t know, we didn’t make any plans.” 

Genevieve got up. “I am going to take that as a yes. I won’t expect you and I won’t worry either but if I see you later, great.” She winked. 

After Gen left Therese closed her eyes and pictured Carol in her mind and began thinking about what Gen said. Then something very odd happened, warm thoughts began to fill her head. Thoughts of love, reassurance that Carol would never hurt her in a million years, a tickle in her belly, Carol’s laughter; with her eyes closed Therese smiled. Then she thought she even heard the words eat...eat, you will need your strength my sweet beautiful girl!

Therese had only one class after lunch and even though she was running late she decided to phone Carol so she ran to the pay phone in the cafeteria and scrambled for change to quickly dial Carol’s number. Looking above and praying Carol would pick up, she heard the phone click and a seductive “Hello.” come over the line that made Therese hold her breath. She sat for a moment silent. “Therese?” the voice asked over the phone. 

“Oh Carol.” Therese whispered. 

“Dearest, I am so glad you called.” 

“Carol, Carol am I calling too soon? I mean I don’t want to...”

“Therese, don’t even think that, don’t you dare!”

Therese smiled. 

“Darling, what are you doing after class, do you have homework?” 

“Oh, no, well, I do have some reading and a photography assignment.”

“Well, come to the house after class, I have a surprise for you, and bring your camera so you can work on your assignment. Bring a heavier jacket or coat too incase it gets cold.”

Therese could not stop grinning. “My class ends at 2:30 so I can be there maybe an hour or so after that?”

“Perfect my love, I will see you then.” 

“Bye.” Therese said as she hung up the phone and ran out of the building to her next class.


	12. Lake St. Clair

Therese rushed home and got out her new Capri’s and the white blouse and laid them on the bed, she wetted and re-styled her hair into her sharp bob and put on her makeup like the lady at the cosmetics counter told her. She put finer pearl like earrings on and looked in the closet for a jacket, she didn’t know what Carol had planned but even if they spent it locked in her bedroom all night that was more than fine with her. She then went into her dresser and examined the beautiful lingerie Carol had purchased. She selected the modest beige ensemble because of her white blouse but she packed the sexy red set as well in her overnight bag. She dressed and then reviewed her closet looking at her coats. She had the beat up leather jacket and a long down winter coat, then she realized she had a vintage woman’s maroon coat from the 50’s in the back of her closet, it fanned out like a bell and had sleeves that rolled with stark, black cuffs. As she tried it on she realized it looked rather cool and retro with her Capri’s and blouse. She never wore it, never had the opportunity to but today seemed like the perfect day for it. She was a little hesitant wondering what Carol would think but threw caution to the wind. Leaving a note for Gen, she ran out the door as quickly as she could with her overnight bag and camera. Therese had one class the next day at 2pm so she could spend the night if she liked. 

It was a beautiful unseasonably warm April day, patches of fluffy white clouds on their pallet of rich blue wafted by, the air was damp and the breeze was subtle as Therese drove with her window partway down. The transition from Therese’s spotty and mostly neglected neighborhood of row homes near Wayne State University and into the rich and majestic Grosse Pointe area where Carol lived was akin to Therese’s own internal transition that had been occurring. Both areas were the same age, steeped in history but where one had been vacated after the riots of the 1960’s and subsequent dwindling of the automotive industry, the other had grown even more unique and richer. The well cared for homes lived and breathed in their ornate character. Large and small, old from the turn of the century to others built in the 1950’s, Colonial Revivals, Tudors, Italian styles, most with long, meandering front lawns and manicured shrubs. When she drove up to Carol’s and parked her car on the street and walked to her gate she saw taped to the gate was an envelope with her name on it. It was a note in Carol’s unique cursive and even reading that was enough to set off the butterflies in her stomach. Carol had provided her with the code for her gate with instructions to pull her car into her driveway. 

When Carol opened the front door Therese was stunned, she had only simple navy slacks on and what looked like modest leather moccasin like shoes but she also had on a white blouse and a beautiful golden, ornate scarf tied around her neck and a blue sweater over her blouse. Gold earrings and bracelets adorned her and her hair was once again perfectly styled, her beautiful makeup and signature coral lipstick expertly applied and of course the waft of that delightful perfume overwhelmed her senses. Therese’s mouth dropped as if the hours away made her forget how stunning Carol was in person. Carol in turn was just staring at her and looked her up and down several times, her mouth agape as well.

“Where in the world did you get that coat?” she asked. She put her hand to her mouth and looked directly in Therese’s eyes. If Therese was imagining it or not, it seemed like Carol’s eyes were starting to water.

“Oh.” Therese said. “A friend of mine had a garage sale and this coat was her mom’s. My understanding it was one of her favorites. I just thought it was so cool so they just gave it to me, it fit so perfectly.” Carol continued to stare and Therese then smiled and spoke. “Carol, it must remind you of when you were little!” 

“Excuse me?” Carol said confused. She caught herself and then warmly smiled. “It certainly does take me back and it looks so perfect on you, like you are from that era yourself.” Carol grabbed the sleeves of Therese’s arms and pulled her into the house. Carol was starting to feel emotional, she was almost brought to tears; it was if someone had sent her an angel from the past to be the perfect fit for her odd and tortured life. Like a teardrop that wafted over 30 years, it had evaporated and then reformed itself today into her darling and most radiant Therese standing in her home setting everything back to where it should be. A lump started to form in her throat and she had to turn away from Therese so she would not notice her chin quivering or any tears she could not control.

“Are you alright Carol?” 

“I’m fine.” Carol said as she walked into the room and then sat on the arm of the sofa with her back facing Therese. 

Therese stood for a moment unsure of what to do. But something inside of her knew it was not her fault Carol was like this. Therese had touched a nerve in Carol, she didn’t know why or how, but it made her feel like she was there for a purpose as well. Carol was here for her and she was for Carol, they both were meant to be together at this point in time for whatever reason she still did not know but they moved one another to their very core. It finally sunk in and made the most sense to Therese; as unbelievable as it seemed Carol was the one meant for her. Therese walked over and put her hand gently on Carol’s shoulder and softly caressed her. 

“You can talk to me you know,” she whispered. 

Carol put her hand on hers. “I know dearest, I know. Now is not the time however.” 

“Maybe it will make you feel better. I want to help you Carol.”

Carol smiled then looked towards Therese, her eyes reddened with tears she refused to let fall. “You can’t begin to know how much you already have.” She whispered.

Therese bent over and touched Carol’s chin, then placed the most delicate kiss on her mouth she could, tasting the salt of a stray tear. Carol brought her hand up and held Therese’s cheek and started gently kissing her back. She began to stand and brought both hands and held Therese’s face and was kissing her so very tenderly. She then pulled away and put her forehead to Therese’s while both were breathing heavy. “Darling, I did not want to make love to you until later, I have something very special planned.” Therese felt her chest hitch. Part of her knew Carol loved her and physically needed her, but part never expected she would get so lucky to make love with Carol once again, just hearing the promise made her heart quicken.

Carol brought a hand down across Therese’s arm and held her hand entwining their fingers together. “Come.” she pulled. 

They walked into the kitchen and Therese saw two picnic baskets on the table. Hung over one of the chairs was a heavier coat and also an overnight bag on the floor. Carol picked up the bag and the coat and one of the baskets and directed Therese to take the other. Then they walked out the French doors that lead to a patio and down a stone path which lead to the lake. Therese saw in front of her a very large boat, a yacht at the end of a dock that was off of Carol’s property. 

“Oh my God Carol, are we going on that boat?” 

Carol beamed, “ We certainly are Angel. I hope you brought your sea legs, or should I say lake legs.” 

“Carol, I have never been on a boat!” 

Carol smiled as they were walking. “First time for everything, the weather says the water will be quite still and we may even get a little fog late into the night.”

“Late in the night? Are we going to sleep on this?” 

“We can if you want, we can drop anchor away from the shore, I know the perfect spot in fact.” 

Climbing on onto the rear of the boat, Carol explained it was 42’ yacht from the 1950’s that was restored and customized. It was on loan from Miriam. “Now you know why I felt so excited when you wore that coat!”

Carol stepped deftly into the rear, set her items down and then nodded to Therese to hand her the basket. Then she reached her hand out and helped Therese on the back of the boat. After they unloaded the items in the galley Carol gave Therese a tour. The back of the boat, which was outside, had room for a large folding chase that was sitting off to the side. Just a step inside was a small kitchen and table. A few steps below was an elegant yet cozy bedroom framed in rich, burl wood and a bathroom off to the side. The bed was of course very luxurious with a heavy comforter and lots of pillows. To the front or stern of the boat were the controls and even an old fashioned steering wheel with handles.

“Carol, are you going to drive this thing?” 

“The term is pilot and yes, I will be piloting the boat dear but as we get out away from shore you can take a turn as well.” she winked. “Are you ready?” she whispered as she started the engine and pushed a handle forward. Therese had to catch herself as the boat moved and Carol let out a big belly laugh. “Hang on!” 

Therese ran and stood behind Carol and held her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Carol held her arm over Therese’s, then turning the wheel, as she pulled away from the shore she pushed the handle and the boat accelerated. 

Before Therese knew it they were heading away from the shore and then traversing it watching the scenery go by. Carol described the area and the stoic and old mansions that lined the shore, who lived in some, she pointed out the one that they met at which was on the shore, and the very majestic one that had once belonged to Edsel & Eleanor Ford. After about a half an hour of this, Carol cut the engines and let the boat drift to a stop in the middle of the waters. 

“Darling are you hungry?” She asked as she walked into the Galley area.

“Starved actually!” 

“Come, let’s sit in the back and have a picnic.” 

Carol went to the back area and unfolded the chase and then set a small table next to it. “Lay back here and relax, I’ll get you something.” Therese sat back on chase and Carol came back with two bottles of beer and a wrapped sandwich that she sat on the small table. 

“Scoot” she said and Therese moved over. Carol sat right next to her, then reached and handed Therese a beer and then the sandwich. Therese unwrapped it and took a bite, then offered Carol a bite, and Carol just squinted her face and nodded no, leaning back and settling in next to Therese as she sipped her beer. They both fit comfortably on the chase and they could look out and stare at the shoreline peppered with boats as their own boat moved leisurely up and down. Carol wrapped her arm around Therese as she hungrily ate the sandwich.

“So where did you learn how to Pilot a boat?” Therese asked between mouthfuls. 

Carol took a sip of her beer then responded. “Miriam taught me when I moved here to Detroit darling. She is quite the pilot, she has been boating all her life.“

“Carol, where did you live before here?” 

“Oh, I grew up in Connecticut and then lived in New York, and I spent time in Europe before coming here.” Carol glanced over to Therese and smiled. 

Therese continued to eat as she was really quite starved. “Carol, do you work?” 

Carol chuckled to herself. “Many years ago I used to sell antique furniture, but I have since retired. My family had money darling, so I have no need to work.”

Therese slowed her chewing down and put the sandwich on her lap. “Carol, you know I don’t come from anything.” 

Carol looked over at Therese. “Darling do you think that matters to me?” 

Therese looked back at Carol quite seriously. “Actually, I do, I think it matters to most people. I can’t see how you could be different.”

Carol looked at Therese surprised. “Therese, it’s not where you come from that matters to me, it’s who you are. Money means absolutely nothing other than it’s a means to an end. Believe me there are very wealthy people out in the world who are quite awful. I have certainly had my share of those.”

Therese looked down and wrapped the rest of her sandwich back up and handed it to Carol to place on the table. “Talk at me Therese.” Carol said.

Therese hesitated for a moment. If she was going to be with Carol she had to be honest about herself, not just expect Carol to share all her pain and sorrows as well as what made her happy. How could she expect Carol to open up if she wouldn’t? Why not put it all on the table. If Carol was going to reject her why not let it happen now.

“Carol, I grew up in the Foster System.” she whispered. 

Carol looked seriously at Therese. “I know darling, I sensed there was something amiss, I can’t imagine what that must have been like.” She gently stroked the side of Therese’s face. “Baby, you can tell me anything.” She whispered. “I would never judge you. Don’t you know that about me?”

Therese looked away. “I wasn’t honest with you about my upbringing. My parents are not dead. My father is but my mother.... my mother.” Therese looked at Carol and could almost see tears in her eyes they were so filled with compassion as she tried to stop her own tears from coming up. “Carol, my mother left me, she put me in a home, a school for girls. I was only seven. She visited me once or twice then that was it. When I was old enough, I began to get into trouble, I drank, did drugs, they removed me and placed me in another home for girls, the worse one in the city.” Therese looked away. “I can’t tell people I stayed there, what do I say to people like the Blaylocks? All the others you must know, the people in your circle. They would never understand, I don’t know if I will actually fit in with them or your world Carol.” 

Carol got up off the chase and moved next to Therese and then sat on the edge facing her. She held her hands in hers caressing the tops with her thumbs all the while not taking her eyes off of her. “Oh my sweet diamond in the rough. If anyone understands it’s the Blaylocks. That’s why they are so involved with their charity work. You know John did not come from a wealthy background. He was very poor in fact. But he made something of himself and he did that by following his desires baby. You can do anything you want in life. Be anything you want.” Carol looked more intently in Therese’s eyes and brushed her finger tenderly along her cheek. “You can learn anything, you will grow my darling. Each day is a new beginning.”

Therese leaned into Carol’s touch. “Carol, why were you so sad before me?” 

Carol was taken aback, now was not the time to tell Therese her story. “Darling, I have had my own shares of ups and downs believe me, sometimes I did not know how I myself would carry on.” 

Therese looked at her with earnest eyes. “ Tell me Carol, I want to know, I want to know where you came from. I want to know everything about you.” She lifted Carol’s hands to her mouth and kissed the top of each one gently. The simple act profoundly moved Carol. “Oh sometimes I think you are wiser than your years my sweet one.” Carol smiled. “In time angel, in time.”

Carol took her hand away slapped the side of Therese’s thigh in her attempt to lighten the mood. “Come on, I need to get the boat going, there’s a place I want to drop anchor that is near the shipping lanes. We may get lucky and see a freighter or two!”

Therese smiled back feeling a weight had been lifted from her as she scrambled from the chase and grabbed the rest of her sandwich and beer. 

As Carol started the engine and the boat moved forward Therese sat behind her on a bench and finished the rest of her meal, she then took her position behind Carol and wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her face into her back. Carol put her arm over Therese’s and then after a spell, pulled her hand into hers and swung her around.

“I think its time for your first boating lesson my dear!” she said as she inched Therese to the steering wheel and stood behind her. “Go ahead, take it.” 

Therese’s eyes widened and she grabbed the wheel. “Don’t hold it so tight, you may break it.” Carol laughed. 

As they moved along Lake St. Clair at a steady pace Carol, while standing behind Therese holding her arms, did her best to explain the instruments and the lingo boaters used but Therese got caught up in simply feeling Carol being so close to pay too much attention to anything else. After a period Carol stepped away and Therese began watching her speak, her mouth move, the wind blowing her hair. The whimsical nature of her eyes when she delighted in the discussion made Therese grin from ear to ear. She was realizing that each day they were together she saw something new in Carol she never noticed before. When they reached their destination where you could barely see the shore Carol took over the boat and slowed it so she was able to stop and then dropped the anchor. She then turned to face Therese, a dreaminess appearing in her eyes as they looked down, than almost bashfully looked up and smiled ever so slightly as her eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun. Therese thought she looked like a shy teenager.

“Come,” she said as she held out her hand which Therese more than willingly took. 

Carol walked into the Galley and opened the small refrigerator and brought out a bottle of champagne and retrieved two glasses from a cupboard. Therese suddenly remembered her special lingerie in her overnight bag, she wanted to change into it and freshen up. “Carol I need to use the bathroom.” Carol smiled and gestured her towards the facility. “I will be out on the deck darling.” 

Therese grabbed her overnight bag and took it in the bathroom, which was small yet Therese got the feeling it was larger than most for this size of vessel. There was a small shower, elegant towels and a washcloth on a small rack. Therese picked up the bar of soap and smelled it, it had the same mild lavender and musky scent Therese remembered from the bath. She smiled to herself at the memory, knowing that Carol brought it special to the boat, then she undressed and ran the water to wet the cloth. She sparingly soaped it and cleaned herself, then carefully put on the lingerie. It was then she realized that she didn’t want to wear it under her current outfit, so she decided to just wear it under the red coat buttoned all the way up over it. 

As she walked out onto the deck Carol handed her a glass of champagne, then poured herself one. The sun was setting low in the sky and the water was twinkling under a blanket of bright pinks and a cloudy iridescence on one side of the boat, and a slab of unbroken steel grey sky on the other. A cool breeze had picked up and was blowing their hair and rocking the boat to and fro. Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and pulled her towards her and pointed towards the west horizon. There in the distance was a large ship coming into view. She smiled and looked lovingly at Therese’s awe struck reaction. Therese looked at the ship but found the view of Carol in this light with her wind blown hair and soft, dimming light on her face that brought her a real ear-to-ear smile. 

Carol looked at Therese then down at the buttoned up coat and smiled curiously, she put her glass down and mischievously tried to look inside the top button by pulling on the neck of the coat. “What’s this my dear, catching cold?” 

Therese pulled away giggling, which made Carol grab her arm and pull her closer. She looked directly at Therese and pouted as one hand reached up to undo the top button. Therese found herself falling towards Carol as her flirtatious pout turned to a seductive, narrow eyed glare far more mesmerizing as she undid the button and pulled the neck open and leaned her head to peek in and looked seriously back up at Therese. 

“You are full of surprises,” she whispered. 

“You have no idea.” Therese whispered back.

“I can’t wait to find out what other tricks you have up your sleeve.” she said as she pulled on them to move Therese closer, then snaked her hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss that made Therese’s legs go weak. Therese broke the kiss and stared at Carol as they breathed deeply not saying a word but both feeling the same thing, they grabbed the champagne and glasses while holding each other’s arms and walked together into the boat. Carol closed the exterior door and they went down a few steps into the bedroom area not taking their eyes off of one another the entire time. Carol closed the door to the bedroom then turned a switch and adjusted the lights to dim, setting the champagne on a dresser. Therese stood in her coat and just stared and was thinking how she wanted to undress Carol like a Christmas gift. As if reading her mind Carol walked over and smiled, she stood in front of Therese. Therese reached and began to undo the scarf on her neck, then her sweater taking it gently off her, she then unbuttoned her blouse all the way down and pulled each arm down reveling a beautiful light brown satin bra bordered in black lace, Carol reached over and slowly unbuttoned each of Therese’s coat buttons and pushed the coat open and then stepped back to admire her, her mouth falling open as her eyes moved up and down Therese’s body. 

“Oh darling you look so beautiful in that, more than I could have even imagined.” She whispered. Carol wrapped her hands around her back and brought her head down and kissed the top of Therese’s breasts above her red lingerie while breathing in very deeply. “Oh you smell so perfect my sweet.” Carol pulled the coat gently off her and laid it on a chair, then removed her own blouse and let it drop to the floor. Therese undid Carol’s slacks and pulled the zipper down and Carol stared directly into Therese’s eyes as she brought the pants down below her hips revealing Carol’s matching lace panties. After she stepped out of her slacks she gently took Therese’s hand and brought it to her center, guiding her finger until Therese touched her wetness through Carol's undergarment.

“Oh!” Therese’s eyes widened. “Carol, these are crotch-less!”

“I thought you would like them darling.” She breathed deeply. 

“Carol, you’re so wet.” 

Carol brought Therese’s hand up to her face and took her finger and brought it fully into her mouth, then wrapped her lips around it and pulled it slowly out, brought it in again and brought it out, then rubbing her lips along the side back and forth, back and forth, closing her eyes, laying it on her tongue and pulling it out. Therese felt a heavy throbbing in her crotch; her breathe quickened and she started to quiver. Carol pulled her closer. “You’re trembling.” 

“I like it.” Therese whispered with her eyes beginning to close. “I feel...you are so beautiful Carol please don’t stop.” Carol brought her hand away from her mouth, then before Therese could think she swooped her arm around her back and then under her thighs and lifted her up like she weighed nothing and began to carry her towards the bed. 

“Oh my God, Carol, how can you...” 

“Shhhhh.” Carol said as she nuzzled into Therese’s hair. Therese leaned into Carol’s neck and Carol hugged her even closer. They remained like this for a period of time, breathing in each other, then Carol tenderly laid Therese on the top of the bed. 

“Darling, how do you think I got you into my bed in the first place?” she whispered as she climbed on top of Therese, straddling herself over Therese’s hips. As she stood up on her knees she began to slowly bring her own hand down over her stomach and then slid it over the top of her panties and began touching herself while looking deeply in Therese’s eyes. Therese’s face became hot and she naturally spread her legs, rubbing Carol’s thighs, then Carol removed her hand and leaned over to Therese and put her finger on Therese’s chest then pulled it down her body, over her lingerie, across her breast, down her belly below her bellybutton leaving a wet trail. She then sat on Therese and reached both hands down to caress Therese’s breasts through her red lacy lingerie. 

“You look so beautiful in this.” She whispered as she held and fondled Therese’s breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples while gyrating her hips up and down and over Therese’s center. Therese held her head back while still keeping her eyes open at the beautiful vision above, her breath quickening. Carol smiled slyly as she moved forward putting her breasts over Therese’s face and letting them linger there, and then grabbing a pillow and climbing off Therese, picking up her rear then placing the pillow under her to elevate her. She came back and straddled her again but this time kept one leg over and one leg behind so she could lower herself and begin rubbing her pantied crotch directly over Therese’s. 

“Oh my God Carol.” Therese moaned. Carol simply smiled and continued her gyrations and began to moan herself. She looked down at Therese’s crotch to see a wet patch forming on her red lingerie and the sight made her even more aroused. As Therese began to grind her hips too the boat was rocking slightly and Therese prayed to whatever gods may be that she found a woman like Carol where sex got better and more interesting each time they made love to one another. 

“Carol, I want you in my mouth.”

Carol did not hesitate to get up and move over Therese, her knees to each side of her head straddling her face. Therese reached up and held Carol’s hips and then pulled the sides of the crotch-less panties just enough so she could get her tongue through. There was something so incredibly erotic feeling the silk and lace upon her face and Carol’s most intimate self just underneath that the minute her mouth reached her wetness and she heard Carol’s low moan she didn’t think she had ever been so aroused. She latched on and began licking and exploring her. She felt Carol’s hand come and sneak under her panties and began to rub her up and down. 

“Oh, Fuck Therese you are so wet.” 

Therese began thrusting her hips towards Carol’s hand and devouring her with her mouth until a massive swelling took place with an intense throbbing pleasure and Therese pushed her tongue up and lodged it under Carol’s clit pushing it up and pulling it into her mouth as she orgasmed under Carol’s touch. The suction took Carol by surprise and within a few moments of Therese’s explosion she let off a moan and came herself, having to pull on Therese’s hair to almost pry her mouth away from her center, laying down next to her and then bringing her over to rest on top of her.

Carol, still out of breath “Oh God Therese, that was so fast but so perfect!” 

As Carol tenderly held Therese she saw her eyes flutter and then begin to close. She was trying so hard to stay awake. “Sleep my darling...sleep.” she whispered as she stroked her fingers gently across her forehead. "The lake air has gotten to you." Therese responded immediately to Carols command as if she was only holding on to not disappoint. She wanted only one more minute in her company, but Carol felt it to her, we will have an eternity together my beautiful and most adorable Therese. 

Therese fell into a deep slumber resting her head in the crook of Carol’s neck. Carol looked down at her as stroked her eyebrows and then lightly caressed her cheek and ran the back of her finger’s across her sweet lips. Such a unique beauty she was, such a treasure. Carol then slowly closed her own eyes fell into a deep slumber herself feeling how incredibly lucky she was to have found this most precious girl.


	13. A Night on the Town

The next morning Therese lay dreaming she was on the edge of a beautiful and vivid forest. Around her was speckled with the colors of springtime, violets saturated in purples and tulips in pink, she was on a swing set leisurely swaying back and forth and watching Carol on the opposite swing. Blonde hair shimmering in the sun, she was laughing and smiling as she looked up at the rich blue sky and then over to Therese. Her face smiled then moved closer as she appeared to almost float over towards her, eyes glistening in amazement. Therese felt herself jerk on the swing, it startled her, she opened her eyes. She was awake and realized they were on the boat that was swaying leisurely and Carol was sleeping with her head tucked under Therese’s chin breathing with gentle snores. The room seemed dark but there was a small shaft of light that had peeked it’s way in from under the door and ran across the floor signaling daylight. Therese remained as still as she could so not to disturb Carol, but then found herself bending her head down to kiss the top of that beautiful blonde hair and breathe in her scent. Minutes later Carol began to wake and hug Therese even tighter, then she felt her lips gently kissing her neck. Therese moaned in approval. 

“Good morning.” she whispered. 

“Good morning my angel, how did you sleep?” Carol said through her kisses. 

“I was out like a light.” 

Carol started to shift and then began to gently pull Therese over. Both were still wearing their lingerie and Carol snaked her hands around Therese’s back so she could unhook her bra. Though it was quite comfortable to sleep in, she felt relief it was released. Carol pushed her back slightly and removed it entirely, placing it down near the end of the bed. Then she turned Therese over to face her. She touched her face tenderly. 

“I am so happy I met you Therese, so happy I am in your life.” A small tear started to well in Carol’s eye.

Therese looked mildly stunned then gently wiped the tear away. “Carol, you have no idea what you have done for me. You make me feel like I’ve finally arrived home.” She moved her finger over to gently touched Carol’s lips. “I hear the stories about women meeting one minute and moving their U-Haul in the next day and I used to think that was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of and now I know what they are talking about. I want to spend all my time with you, nothing else matters to me but you.” 

Carol smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Therese very tenderly. “Darling I hope you know I want you to have a life, a career, to do whatever makes you happy aside from being with me. I’ll support you in any way I can. I will stand by your side my darling.” She pushed her on her back and then began to slowly kiss her all over her body, loving and kissing her breasts, her abdomen, she pulled her panties off and laid them near Therese’s bra. Then she turned her over so Therese was lying on her stomach. 

“Now relax my sweetness. I’m going to love you from head to toe.” Carol whispered in her ear as she gently kissed and then nibbled at it with her teeth. She moved and laid on top as Therese smiled and hummed with her eyes closed and her arms under the pillow feeling Carol’s body against her as the boat listed, her delightful kisses, licks and nibbles all over her back way down to her rear where Carol became even more aggressive as she bit and massaged her. Oh, what a wonderful way to wake up, if only she could wake up every day like this with Carol, what heaven that would be. Carol always so loving, so attentive, awakening every sense in her body, exploring parts she never knew were alive until Carol touched and breathed on them and opened them to life. 

Later in the morning as they drove the boat back Therese took out her camera and took pictures of Carol. She got her at a distance and up close, focusing on her hands, her lips, mouth and her beautiful smile, her radiant, precious Carol. 

“Carol.” Therese said as they were almost back to Carol’s home. “Are you doing anything on Friday?” 

“No darling, are you asking me out on a date?”

Therese laughed then stood right next to Carol and entwined her fingers in her own. “Of course I am,” she whispered as she nuzzled into her ear. “I want to show you off.” 

“There would be nothing that I would love more.”

Carol masterfully drove the boat back into the dock and after a long hug and kisses Therese left letting Carol know when she would pick her up that Friday. Carol insisted that she allow her to cook her dinner at her house prior and Therese reluctantly agreed. 

The week went better for Therese; she thought of Carol all the time but was not overwhelmed and was able to actually focus on her studies. Her spring term would be coming to an end soon and while she took a lighter load there was still some studying and projects to be completed. Carol and Therese did talk every day and Carol felt such a surge of purpose in her own life that it affected other areas as well. She began to plan her garden and landscaping in order to beautify her property, she would contact her travel agent to see about vacations and trips during the summer. Ways in which she could treat Therese to more of life’s experiences while having fun herself. Sometimes on her patio she would sit and lounge, smoking a cigarette and staring out at the river, feeling the tears of gratitude in her eyes. But she also felt the sadness creep up that this month of April always brought her. She mentally stuffed those feelings away returning her thoughts to Therese and this wonderful exciting love she realized she had never felt in her entire life. 

Friday came soon enough and when Therese arrived to Carol’s she was greeted by her dressed in a simple black dress that was tight with long sleeves, it rose just above the knee and hugged every curve of her body. She was wearing tall black pumps and her bold lips were a darker shade of red matching her nails and she had a simple silver short chain necklace. She was breathtaking, the black and red making her pale skin and light hair stand out even more. Therese had also worn black; a short black skirt and dark hose over short boots, a tight black turtleneck and larger hoop earrings. Both looked at each other up and down and then laughed at how each was always in awe of the other. 

“Come inside.” Carol smiled as she held out her hand for Therese to take, then put her arm around her waist.

“Therese, you are just stunning this evening, I am going to relish being with you, showing you off.” She smiled. “Now come and sit.” 

Carol brought Therese over to the table and poured them both a glass of wine. Then brought out a plate out of the oven and set it down, it was a braised meat dish with potatoes and vegetables. 

“Carol this looks delightful. Aren’t you going to be eating??”

Carol walked over to Therese and bent over looking directly in her eyes, then bringing her thumb up to her forehead she stroked and softly spoke. “I ate earlier my darling. My special diet, I just want to watch you enjoy yourself.” Therese went blank for a moment, then smiled at Carol and began eating. Carol moved over to the chair next to her and drank from her glass of wine staring at Therese all the time. As she ate as both began small talk about their week. After dinner Carol showed Therese what she had planned for the backyard as they strolled leisurely about drinking their special brandy and holding hands and putting their arms about each other and hugging. Then as it became dark off they went with Carol driving them in her Mercedes. 

Therese gave Carol directions to a club that was primarily a men’s club but it was huge and had a massive dance floor and great music. She knew some of the people there and was hoping they would be there that night so they could see her with Carol. 

Sure enough after they got in through the door Therese took Carol’s hand and walked her into the bar. The men all turned and stared, some with approving smiles. Therese just grinned and pulled Carol even closer.

“What can I get you to drink?” She asked her.

“I’ll have what you’re having.” Carol smiled back. Therese ordered two seven and seven’s and they made themselves comfortable on an area with carpeted seats watching the people go by. Soon Carol took Therese and opened her legs and had Therese sit in-between them, rubbing her back and kissing her neck. It was wonderful to be out in the open with Carol and not worry about showing affection to one another. 

They spent the next hour dancing on the floor shoulder to shoulder with the other attendees and after a period of time Therese’s idea of spending the evening out fizzled, despite the excitement and openness of the venue, she just wanted to return back home with Carol. As they entered the home Carol brought Therese close into her for a deep kiss. 

“Will you be spending the night with me?” 

Therese laughed. “Of course, if you still want me. Just let me get my overnight bag from out of my car.”

“No need to my darling.” Carol said as she broke away then held her hand pulling her towards the stairs. “I got something for you to relax in. How about I start a fire as you change in my room. It’s sitting on my bed.” 

Therese went upstairs to Carol’s room and found a simple pair of silk pajamas in a light green pattern folded neatly on Carol’s bed along with some slippers. She went into the bathroom and removed her makeup then came back downstairs to a roaring fire, a pad with blankets and pillows in front of the couch that sat in front of the fireplace and Carol’s special brandy with two glasses already filled. 

“My turn.” Carol said as she went upstairs. Moments later she came back down wearing similar pajamas in a red pattern. Therese smiled. 

“Freshly washed with no makeup Carol you are still absolutely stunning. Thank you for the pajamas, you’re spoiling me too much.”

Carol smiled and took Therese’s hand, “Sit,” she said as she ushered her over to the area on the floor. As they both got cozy on the pad with the pillows and blankets, Carol took a sip of her brandy. “That color looks wonderful on you, and you know how much I love to spoil you my angel.” 

Therese smiled. “Did you enjoy our evening out?” 

“I did.” Carol said. “Do you go to that bar a lot?”

“Every so often, I have some friends that go that I used to work with.” 

“Mmmm.” Carol hummed as she drank from her glass again. Therese reached over and took Carol’s free hand in hers holding it gently and looking it over. 

“You have such beautiful hands Carol.” She said as she turned Carols hand over and stroked her hand across Carol’s palm. She brought it up to her lips and began to kiss it slowly. Carol put her glass down and stared at Therese as she gently kissed every one of Carol’s fingers. Therese brought her eyes up to meet Carol’s, then held Carol’s hand in her lap as she placed her other hand behind Carol’s neck and pulled her gently towards her. She smiled as she avoided Carol’s mouth and began to delicately kiss her neck. It felt cooler than she remembered, but the delightful perfume was still there as if Carol had reapplied it. She moaned and Therese felt a throb of passion well in her as she kissed down her neck to the top of her pajamas. She pulled her head away and looked at Carol who smirked slightly, then pulled back and adjusted the pillows and blankets again and laid down on her back, then she reached and grabbed Therese with both hands on the front of her pajamas and pulled her towards her and then hugged her very deeply.

“So cozy.” Therese whispered. They remained like that, breathing each other in until she pulled away and looked down at Carol’s chest and undid the top buttons enough to slide the silky material away from her breasts. They were so beautiful, frail and so white with her light pink nipples, Therese ran her hand over them and brushed the nipples gently looking at Carol’s face lit by the warm light of the fire. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Carol smiled. “I think the shoe is on the other foot,” she said. 

Therese bent down and began to kiss and bite Carol’s nipples, sucking them in and around her mouth and biting gently and licking them. She pulled Carol’s pants down just enough to expose her and as the fire burned and dwindled she kissed that beautiful body up and down and pulled her pants down even farther and gently spread her legs, kissing and licking her thighs and then slowly she moved her mouth over to Carol's wet center and began to lick ever so gently, starting her tongue from the very bottom of her and moving it in broad and firm strokes up and over her clit, slowly at first listening to Carol moan each time her tongue lathed over her hardening clit again and again.

"Darling don't stop, oh....that feels so good." Carol would continually moan.

Therese began to pick up speed and then gently sucked Carol's clit into her mouth hearing a very loud moan and feeling her twitch which made Therese moan herself and feel dizzy. As she began to become even more aroused she had to purposefully remind herself to take her time as Carol's arousal made her feel like a mad woman wanting to attack her with complete abandon. She explored every area of Carol's wonderful and delicious sex and pushed her fingers deep inside and began slowly but with force pushing her fingers inside her warm, wet and swollen center, as she sucked her clit harder and harder Carol practically screamed she came so hard and then the two fell sound asleep. 

Therese felt movement, she was being lifted and hugged, Carol was carrying her upstairs and as she slowly began to stir she felt Carol hug her tighter and heard her whisper to her.

“Sleep, sleep my love.”

Therese felt herself being gently placed on the bed, she never felt so loved, safe or protected in her entire life as she felt Carol come into the bed from behind and pull her into her and snuggle her so very tightly.


	14. The Lesser of Two Evils

Therese smiled lovingly at Carol as she watched her cut up some fruit for her and bring it over to her with a warm croissant and a cup of steaming coffee and juice. 

Carol sat next to her as she ate, drinking from a cup of black coffee and then fussing with her hair.

“Is something wrong Carol?” 

Carol looked down at her cup, tapping her fingernails and then spoke. “Darling, there is something I need to tell you that, well, frankly it slipped my mind.”

“What?” Therese looked up at Carol.

“I’m going away for awhile.” 

“What?!” Therese was totally shocked, “When...where?”

“Early tomorrow.” Carol said. “I have business to take care of in New York.” 

Therese looked away completely disappointed. “Tomorrow?! When will you be back?”

“In a week.” She said.

“A week! That long?” 

“Therese, darling, it’s only a week. You can be alone by yourself for a week, can’t you?” 

Therese looked away. She couldn’t believe this, after all that had happened Carol was up and leaving. She started to feel very upset. She knew that this all was too good to be true. 

“Dearest, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you. I take this trip this time every year; I have interests there that I need to look after. In normal circumstances you would be able to come with me but you have school.” 

Therese listened with her head down, and then started to fuss with the fruit on her plate.

“Darling...eat!” Carol said as she picked up and fork and took a piece of melon and placed it in Therese’s mouth. “Don’t be upset now.” 

Therese chewed slowly. “I know people go away Carol. I just get a little concerned given what happened to me when I was little.” 

“Oh Darling, I know.” Carol continued as she picked up a grape and brought it slowly to Therese’s mouth. “Miriam and John would like you to continue to practice that piece with Alice. Would you be interested? Practice is Wednesday at 1pm, just like last week.“

Therese thought about it. She liked Alice very much and it was a good way to interact with John whom she found had an incredible musical insight. 

“I would like that very much Carol.” 

“Wonderful, I will let Miriam know.”

Carol moved closer towards Therese and put her hand on her face. 

“Now Darling, please don’t be upset. I know you will miss me but frankly I will be missing you even more.” 

Therese looked over. She knew she was being a childish, that people go away on business, but she was starting to get upset with Carol. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought we would be spending the weekend together, I care about you and, well...I don’t know, sometimes I get a bad feelings about these things.” 

Carol continued to hold Therese’s cheek in her hand. “Darling I love you. I am not running away, we will be together when I get back and I want you to think of clever things we can do once I get back, OK? Because I will have my thinking cap on the entire time I am away from you!” 

Therese smiled and then reached over and hugged her. They cleaned up and then hugged and kissed. Carol told Therese to take the pajamas home and as Carol watched Therese leave she let out an exasperated sigh and then turned to walk up her steps alone.

Once Therese drove away she was starting to become melancholy herself, not only about leaving Therese but also at the thought of going to New York. She traveled back every time this year, but it was always emotionally draining to the point she wondered why she always decided to go. But go she would, she always had and she told herself she needed to be strong. 

You see, there was business for Carol to take care of, but it wasn’t the financial kind. It was her daughter’s birthday. On April 14, 1982 her daughter would be turning 35, the very same age Carol was when Miriam took her and turned her into a one of her own to have as her lover and as one of the undead. 

Carol was never invited to any of her daughter’s birthdays or any family event because as far as her daughter knew, Carol died when she was only a small child, suicide by carbon monoxide in a garage. The long and sad story of Carol’s life played out in her head every time this year when she decided she would travel to see her daughter and hide in the shadows to just glimpse at her, follow her on this special day of her daughter’s to see if she could glimpse her, her family, her husband. Was she happy, was she sad, did she grow to be the beautiful woman she always imagined she would be. 

The regret of the fact that she faked her death in this manner and how that must have irrevocably harmed her always pained her to no end. That every person she knew at that time including Pat all thought she was gone at her own hand, but she had to disappear this way because in fact her life did end and it was at her own hand, it was her own decision to join Miriam. But what happened afterwards was beyond her imagining and it changed everything, at times it was the only consolation she had, that someone else had impacted the path she was forced to take and that person was John Blaylock.

As Carol went into her bedroom and brought out her suitcase she sat on a chair at the small table, the fun and heated passion that was in that room less than 2 hours ago had vanished into the ether like her faded perfume. She put her elbow on the table and put her hand on her face and slowly started to cry, a cry that went from tears into gut wrenching sobs. 

********

It was in January of 1950 that Carol finally decided to file for divorce from her husband after 9 years of marriage that gave Carol nothing but heartache despite the fact she had a wonderful three-year-old daughter that she loved with all her heart. The marriage that seemed like the right thing to do turned into an absolute nightmare for Carol when she found her doting fiancé was nothing more than a controlling and narcissistic man who viewed her more as a trophy wife he showed off like one of his properties or an investment in his portfolio. She felt she could have loved him and been a better wife if he had only been more loving to her, had allowed her to thrive on her own and work, or even been more romantic or creative in the bedroom. But there was also that side of her that loved women, and like many of her kind she thought it was just a side, a part of her like a light switch she could turn on and off at will. She didn’t understand that it was her; the most intimate part of herself and it was something she could not live without. Her marriage and her companionship with men was the delusion and she was paying a very heavy price for deluding and watering down her life and feelings.

When she discussed the possibility of divorce with a prominent attorney he assured her that the law favored her and if she wanted full custody she could get it. But she was not so greedy and knew her daughter loved her husband and he was good to her so she thought it generous on her part to recommend shared custody in the original filing. She was of money like him and while there were assets to split, it was not going to break him in the least so there should no worries on that end. This should have been over very quickly if it was not for him. He became enraged at the thought anyone could reject him, he filed continuous counterclaims and demands that were nothing more that blistering attacks, knives and arrows designed to burden her financially and tear up her heart since if he could not have it, he would destroy it so no one else could or would even want it. 

Then in June of that year she sat in the waiting room of that same lawyers office summoned by him to discuss a matter in person when she met Miriam. Sitting alone she smoked a cigarette; she had gotten there about 10 minutes early. Then, the lobby door opened and in walked the most stunning woman she had ever seen. Carol mixed in high-end circles and saw many fine and well to do women over the years, but this one was beyond belief. Her blonde hair was upswept and it was layered magnificently under a hat that had mesh in the front and it covered green eyes that held long and very thick lashes. She had a beautiful, flawless if not a glowing complexion, she was slender and impeccably dressed, so exquisitely feminine, and when she walked it was like she floated, she was ethereal like the air, not sooty or cheapened by our earth. Carol was not one to wear her heart on her sleeve and was known for not showing signs of emotion, but this woman made her mouth open ever so slightly while her eyes followed her and her cigarette almost dropped from her hand like a tree that begins to lose the leaves it doesn’t need anymore.

Miriam went to the reception desk to check in and then sat down in a chair off to the right but still facing Carol. She looked at her with a penetrating gaze, then rifled though her purse and brought out a cigarette. With a mellow, heavy voiced tinted with a slight French accent, she asked Carol for a light. Carol sat silently for a moment, then put her cigarette down, opened her purse and brought her lighter out, leaned over while Miriam leaned in so Carol could light her cigarette. Miriam held Carol’s hand until her cigarette was lit and the wave of that touch struck Carol like a bolt hitting her directly in her heart. She watched her lean back and let the smoke slowly exhale from her mouth. 

“If you don’t mind me saying, I’m guessing you’re here to see Fred and not Michael.”

Carol took her cigarette from the ashtray and inhaled deeply. “Yes.” 

“I’m very sorry.” Miriam said taking another long drag from her cigarette without moving her eyes from Carol.

“Don’t be, I’m not.” Carol said.

Miriam’s mouth upturned ever so slightly. She was a strong soul this one she thought. She knew Carol was internally flustered at her presence but like an expert poker player there was very little physical evidence of such. This woman knew how to hide her feelings well. Even the incredible pain she was in regarding the divorce was hidden. Miriam could see it as clear as the day is long, even though others would not know the internal anguish Carol was going through. Miriam sensed that after this visit things were going to even get worse. 

“I’m Miriam.” She held out her hand.

“Carol.” she said while taking Miriam’s elegantly gloved hand in her own.

Carol was then summoned into the office and as she stood up she told Miriam it was a pleasure to which Miriam responded likewise. 

Sure enough as Miriam had surmised the Lawyer’s visit would be an awful turning point for Carol. Her husband was filing an injunction to have custody of her daughter permanently removed from her based on a morality clause. Her lawyer told her that the intent was that it was going to be proven in court beyond a reasonable doubt that Carol was an active Lesbian. Carol’s face turned white and she almost felt faint. Of all the cruel and wretched things, she could not even fathom how she was going to win this. 

Her husband knew about her past affair with Abby because she had been honest with him, but what she didn’t know was that her husband was also aware that she had a relationship with Patricia. While they had never sexually consummated their relationship, Carol cared for her very deeply and had often thought that if there was one person she could spend a lifetime with it would be Pat. One night not long after they had met in 1948 they had a very intimate dinner at the Oak Room and Pat let her know she felt the same way. Carol was completely taken aback, and when they left that night she and Pat passionately kissed in alley when no one was around. 

However, this was long before the divorce proceedings and Carol still wanted to salvage her marriage so she let Pat go and she knew it hurt her deeply and not long after that their relationship completely ended. The only remnant left was that precious Match Safe she now kept with her at all times. But her husband had found out about Pat and concocted an affair that he was going to use in court. Carol knew Pat had a book that had been accepted for publication, her very first and while no affair took place, she didn’t want to see Pat’s name dragged through the dirt in open court and potentially ruin a career that was just blossoming.

As she left the office, luck or happenstance would happen again; Miriam was just leaving her appointment and both met in the lobby. Miriam could tell by the ashen look on Carol’s face things were not good. She walked over and put her hand on Carol’s arm and gave her a very caring and knowing look. 

She whispered at Carol, “If you need someone to talk to, I would love to take you to lunch.” 

Carol looked into those green eyes that seemed to go on forever. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

Miriam took her to a restaurant up the street; Carol just wanted a drink she didn’t have the stomach to eat. Miriam asked Carol what happened during her meeting since she could see she was visibly upset, and Carol confessed that it was an injunction to prevent her from having any custody or visitation with her daughter but did not elaborate on the details. 

Miriam told her had not experienced divorce but had experienced death, she said her last partner Lolita died before she met her current husband. 

“I thought Lolita was a woman’s name.” Carol said

Miriam took a sip from her martini and without blinking an eye replied that yes, her partner was a woman and they lived for many years in France together where such things did not cause a problem or bat too many eyes. 

Carol could feel her face becoming flushed. Did Miriam know about her? Was there someway she could tell just by looking at her? Was she trying to make a pass at her?

Miriam also commented that France was a wonderful country for raising children and that a child can pick up other languages much easier than adults, that her daughter could acclimate very well. 

Carol started to get a little nervous wondering what Miriam was implying, like she was suggesting Carol should illegally take her daughter and move to a different country. But before Carol could say anything Miriam responded. 

“I have lived here in the United States for a long time, and I have noticed an extreme amount of unfairness, whether a person is of a certain race, has wealth where they can manipulate the laws, or has a lover that others do not approve of. I am a firm believer that there is a solution for every problem.” Miriam put her hand on top of Carol’s. “The solution may not appear to seem fair or even ethical, but when faced with circumstances such as these which one really is the lesser of two evils?” 

“I never wanted to take my daughter away from her father. He’s a good father to her.” Carol responded.

“Carol.” Miriam said. “Any man who lies in order to keep a mother away from her child is by no means a good man, nor is he a good father. I would never want a child of mine around any man, or woman for that matter, who went to such horrendous lengths to harm someone to the core, someone they once loved and created that beautiful child with. And by doing so the damage he is doing to his daughter by keeping her away from her own mother is unconscionable.” Miriam looked very hard into Carol’s eyes. “You need to consider what is truly right for your daughter during these times...the lesser of two evils my dear.”


	15. Therese with the Blaylocks / Carol in New York

It was Wednesday and with Carol out in New York, Therese was at home going through her clothes in her closet and rearranging things. She had no clue as to the inner turmoil Carol was going through. She was done with her morning class for the day and she was feeling a bit better over her separation with Carol. She was busy thinking about wearing her Capri’s and a new flower print blouse she had picked up which made her look a little more grown up to the practice with the Blaylock’s. 

Therese put her new outfit on, took extra time on her hair and applied her new makeup the way the woman at the makeup counter taught her. She got in the car and headed over; she was actually looking forward to it. She even had gotten time to practice the piece and was eager to run some of her ideas by John. 

It was a beautiful day and as she arrived and was buzzed in at the gate she realized as she walked towards the house that Miriam was actually a very stunning woman. She had a beautiful flowing dress on and her hair was pulled into a simple yet very thick bun. She had wondered what it would look like down. Miriam smiled at her knowingly, “Come in.” She said as Therese walked by. 

Alice was already in the practice area and she ran up and hugged Therese. “There you are!! You look great! Is that new?” she shouted referring to Therese’s outfit. 

“Carol took me shopping Sunday.” 

“You look very beautiful.” Miriam said smiling. 

“Hey, she looks like that Breakfast at Tiffany’s actress!” Alice said.

“Audrey Hepburn.” Miriam said. Then she walked a little closer to Therese. “But I think maybe you look a little more like Jean Simmons.”

“Who in the hell is Jean Simmons, you mean from KISS?!” Alice asked. 

“She’s a very beautiful actress from the 1950’s” Miriam said. 

As John walked in Alice came running up to him hugged him too. John reacted rather awkwardly like he had never gotten used to those kinds of displays of affection. When Alice broke embrace she stared up at John. 

“Boy you look awful, what have you been doing?”

“None of your business.” he responded.

Miriam sat in the chair that Therese has sat in the week before as Therese and Alice readied themselves for practice. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I watch you both.” 

“Whatever blows your skirt up.” Alice said. Therese let out a small laugh. 

“Alice!” Miriam said

As John got them started Therese was starting to think that things were going to be absolutely wonderful for her now that Carol was in her life. School was going to be over for the summer in a couple of weeks. Normally she would get a summer job but she was thinking that Carol would probably not stand for that and want her to practice her oboe and while they went to concerts or museums. Who knows if they would even put on some of their own. She also imagined that Carol would definitely want her to move in with her, and what would that bring to their sex life, would it get even better or would they get bored with one another? Maybe she should go and get some more lingerie to surprise Carol when she returned from her trip. Maybe she should take up running and go to a gym, she thought Carol would love her even more if she was as fit as Carol was.

Miriam continued to smile and watch them both but she was mostly watching Therese. She was watching her very closely. 

When they finished their practice Miriam invited them onto the veranda and she brought a plate full of delicious fruit, even though Alice complained she would rather have Taco Bell. She even popped a bottle of pink sparkling wine and gave Therese a glass, and allowed Alice one sip. 

“One sip!!” Alice snorted. “You have no idea how many times I have dipped into my parent’s liquor cabinet. Can’t I have a glass?” 

“You may dip into your parent’s liquor to your hearts content, but I don’t think your parents would be sending you back here if you came home smelling of alcohol or slightly drunk.” John retorted, wiping the sweat from his brow. He really didn’t look good at all, like had been up all night.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time.” Alice muttered under her breath. Therese heard her and gave her a wide-eyed do-tell stare. Alice just rolled her eyes and made a Shhhh gesture to Therese. Therese smiled; she was really starting to like Alice. 

**********

Carol sat in the airplane drinking a scotch over ice and going over in her mind all the events in her entire life that lead her to this day. After checked into the Plaza Hotel and settled in to her room she decided she didn’t want to sit all by herself so she left to go to the Oak Bar and have a drink. As she entered into the bar area it took her back in time again to not only her times with Pat but also with Miriam. She remembered the one night she met Miriam at this bar that Miriam seduced Carol beyond what she ever could imagine, as well as revealing to Carol that there was something very different about her. 

After she finished a couple of drinks and was going to go back to the room she saw a familiar face. It took her awhile to recognize her but she had remembered the woman, her name was Jeanette. She had known her over 30 years ago through her husband. Jeanette was hunched over, had grey hair but still had that spry, cheerful face. Carol looked not a day over 35 so she tried to avoid Jeanette hoping she would not see her but as luck would have it, Jeanette did and shouted. 

“Carol!” she yelled. 

Carol walked by quickly as if that name was not hers. Jeanette’s husband turned to look at her. “Jeanette, that woman can’t be Carol. What are you thinking?” Jeanette’s mouth dropped. “Oh my god she looked exactly like her.” Then she remembered Carol had passed over 30 years ago and what an awful time that was. 

The next morning Carol woke up before dawn and showered and dressed. It was her daughter’s birthday. She had no idea what she would be doing or if she would even be home, but she made the trek every year since 1972 to see her on this day. 

Carol thought about bringing a brown wig to wear so she would not be recognized but realized that deep inside she actually wanted her daughter to recognize her. She wanted her to see Carol, to point and run over and they would hug for the longest time, and she would be introduced to her grandchildren, she could meet her husband and she would have a relationship that was eternal...Carol could feel the tears forming in her eyes. 

As dawn was breaking in New York Carol got in a cab and headed over to an address on Madison Avenue where her daughter lived. She would wait outside and smoke and watch and hope. Then at about 7:15am she saw a woman exit wearing a workout outfit holding a gym bag, she had blonde hair in a pony tail, she began to walk briskly down the street towards Carol...it was her. Carol’s mouth dropped, the woman came closer and closer. Carol thought she could move her hand as so she could touch her as she walked right past her with her not even noticing, but then something happened, her daughter actually did notice her. Her daughter had turned her head and she was looking directly at Carol with a look of surprise, she began to slow down. Then all of a sudden a man hit her shoulder from behind as he was trying to pass her and as fate would have it she fell directly into Carol and Carol fell hard onto the ground. 

“Oh my God I am so sorry!” She shouted. “Are you all right?” 

Carol looked up absolutely shocked, the woman reached down and tried to help her. Carol felt her daughter’s hand grab her arm and Carol reached out and grabbed hers back. She grabbed her upper arm, did it feel like hers, she grabbed the other hand and looked at it while she was trying to lift her, it looked like hers but it was different, but they had the same pale skin. Then as she was rising she was staring at her daughter’s face, it was straining as she tried to help Carol, she looked directly at her eyes, she had her eyes! Tears started to come. She began to fully stand, she was not hurt but decided to fake an injury, she wanted to account for the tears incase her daughter noticed. She hobbled on her right foot. 

“Oh, I think I must have sprained it a bit.” She said her voice a bit shaken.

“Oh my goodness, can I get you to a Doctor?” 

“No, no” she said while still holding onto her daughter’s arms. “I’ll be fine I just need to stand for a minute.” 

Her daughter stared at her with both disbelief and compassion. “Listen, I live right here in this building, why don’t you come to my apartment and we can put some ice on your ankle, see how you’re doing and if it helps.” 

“You’re too kind, really.” 

“Really it’s no problem, in fact, I would feel better that way. I just can’t leave you like this on the street you know.” 

“Alright.”

“My name’s Rindy by the way.” She was holding Carol’s arm helping her walk towards the building. “And who do I have the pleasure of knocking flat on the pavement this fine morning?”

After pausing, she responded, “Carol.” 

Rindy almost stopped dead in her tracks. 

They got inside the apartment; there was no one else home. Rindy went straight to a drawer and got out a ziplock bag and then put ice in it from the freezer. Carol had sat on the couch and thanked her and took the bag and put it on her ankle. 

Rindy remained standing and just stared at her with her hand slightly over her mouth. Then suddenly she started to cry. 

“I am so sorry.” She said

“Oh I’m really not hurt that bad.”

Rindy shook her head. “That’s not it.” She went and sat down on a chair across from Carol. “You look exactly like my mother. She died when I was very young.” 

Carol’s heart dropped. 

Rindy put her hands to her face. “It’s my birthday today and for the longest time I seem to see her on my birthday. Like, I look out into a crowd and I see her face staring back. It doesn’t matter where I go, I end of seeing her, in Central Park, in a grocery store, at the Zoo. Today I almost forgot and as I was rushing out and turn I see you on the street, it’s the first part of my day and I see you right in front of me.” 

Carol was trying to stifle her own tears but it wasn’t working and they started trickling down her cheek.

“Can you tell me about your mother?” Carol asked, her voice breaking.

Rindy didn’t seem to notice Carol’s emotion because she was virtually sobbing herself. It took her a moment to compose herself. “She was beautiful just like you, so very beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world. She was elegant and she was fun, always smiling always laughing. She’d pick me up and swing me around a million times and then hug me with all her might. Oh I could still remember what she smelled like, what her beautiful hair felt like.” 

Carol opened her purse and got out a handkerchief and handed it to Rindy. Rindy wiped her tears and then laughed. “She’d have handkerchiefs just like this too!” 

“What else would she have Sweet Pea?” 

Rindy froze. She opened her eyes and then stared at Carol. “They said she took her life but I never believed it.” she stood up and walked towards Carol. “She would be in her sixties by now.” She was looking almost faint. “There were not many pictures of her but I do have their wedding photos...I have them in the back.” She turned around and went to go towards the back of the apartment and she suddenly stumbled and collapsed on the floor. Carol ran to her.

“Rindy! Rindy!” Carol picked her up gently and held her in her arms and hugged her. “Oh my baby, my baby oh my very special girl how I’ve missed you! I would never have left you! I would have never!”

Rindy had passed out. Carol held her in her arms and stood up with her, held her like she did when she was just a small child and she would carry her off to bed, she smelled her and she kissed her face. She smelled so fresh like she has just got out of the shower. She walked over and put her on the couch and then gently put a pillow under her head and just stared at her for the longest time, she touched her face; she held her hand, looked at her body. She was beautiful, so beautiful just like her but in a different more contemporary way. Carol realized she could have erased this memory from her daughter right now but she didn’t’ want to. She could take her blood in order to watch her but she would not do that either. 

She got up and looked around the apartment. She saw her own wedding photo framed on a bookshelf; she was so young then, younger than Rindy is now. She saw photos of the children, her grandchildren, a boy and a girl, they looked to be 3 and 5. A photo of Rindy’s husband with her, he was a very tall and a striking man with a sweet smile. They looked like they were in love. Carol was crying. She wanted to leave before Rindy woke up, but before she did she went into the kitchen and found some kitchen sheers and went over and was able to cut a portion of Rindy’s hair from a spot where she felt it wouldn’t be noticed. She left Rindy on the couch asleep and walked out of the apartment. 

Carol started to walk back to the hotel in a daze, she realized the distance and got a cab. She felt sick, almost faint herself. She had not in a million years expected this. 

When she got back to her room she didn’t want a drink, she didn’t want a cigarette. She sat on an overstuffed chair and just stared out the window. She had seen her beautiful daughter; touched her, smelled her and her daughter knew it, she knew it. She knew Carol was her mother. But Carol didn’t know what to do, the words kept on playing themselves in her head again and again, this broken record of what to do now....oh what do now. 

Rindy woke to the phone ringing. She had found herself on the couch; she composed herself and ran to the phone, it could be her husband with the kids. She picked up the receiver only to hear that frail yet cheerful voice come over the phone happily singing. “Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Dear Rindy! Happy Birthday to You! Rindy smiled. “Oh thank you Aunt Jeannie!” 

“You’re welcome sweetie!” Jeanette happily replied. “So glad I was able to catch you!” 

Jeanette was not Rindy’s aunt but had been so close over the years she always addressed her as one. She had been in Rindy’s life for as long as she could remember

Jeanette felt that after the death of Carol she wanted to be there for Rindy to help in any way she could to lessen that horrible blow. So she’d always call and try to get to see her and any time she would be allowed she would take her out to a movie or to the soda counter, or to the Zoo, the museum, anything. She’d jump rope much to Rindy’s laughter, play marbles, do hopscotch and she was almost always there at every special occasion, if not she would call and send a card. 

“So, what’s on the Birthday girls agenda today?” Jeanette cheerfully asked. 

Rindy put her hand to her head. “Oh Aunt Jennie, I’m sorry, I’m a little off balance right now.” 

“What is it?” 

“You wouldn’t believe it.” Rindy took a deep breath. “I saw my mother today.” 

Jeanette was completely silent. 

“Well, it was someone that looked exactly like my mother, she was out in front of my apartment.”

“Oh my God Rindy.” Jeanette whispered. “I saw someone that looked exactly like her at the Oak Room last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who think Rooney Mara looks like Audrey Hepburn, my bet has always been the beautiful Jean Simmons. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/search/pins/?q=jean%20simmons&rs=typed&term_meta[]=jean%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=simmons%7Ctyped
> 
> A nice bio on her with more photos. 
> 
> http://www.denofgeek.com/movies/24994/remembering-jean-simmons


	16. From New York to Detroit

Therese had not heard from Carol in six days. It was Friday and she thought Carol would have called at least once. Even though she tried to talk herself out of it, she was both worried and fearful Carol had changed her mind about her, that their wonderful time together was just a fling. She started to judge herself that somehow this was all her fault. She decided to call Carol’s home and leave a message on her answering machine in hopes Carol would retrieve it from New York and call her. The phone rang two times, then it picked up. 

“Hello.” A voice came over the phone. 

“Carol?” Therese asked

“Yes?” 

“Carol, this is Therese!” 

“Therese?” 

“I thought you would be gone until next week? When did you get back?” 

“What? Oh, late Wednesday, early Thursday I guess.” 

“You’ve been back this long and you haven’t called me??” 

“What? Oh, I’ve been busy Therese.” 

“You’ve been busy?” Therese raised her voice. She could feel the heat rising in her face, “Carol, I mean...why would you not call me?” Therese’s voice started to shake. 

“I...I’m sorry Therese, I have just been quite busy.”

Therese just sat in silence.

“Therese, I have to go. Please understand.” 

"Carol!"

"Please understand Therese." 

The phone went dead. 

Therese had do sit down; she was breathing heavily going into panic attack. She met the perfect woman...Carol, they had the most beautiful, fantastic time together and now for no reason that she could think of she was dumping her. She put her head down to her knees, breathe she kept telling herself, breathe. Then she thought for a minute. One, she did not want things to end like this, with a stupid phone call. Two, she started to realize that maybe there was something wrong with Carol, that Carol needed her help. She decided to go over there, she had to find out for herself and with that she grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door. 

Therese sped over to Carol’s as fast as she could. Carol had a driveway like Miriam’s that had a gate in it and she had to buzz it to get in. She buzzed it and buzzed it. There was no answer. She kept on buzzing. Finally the gate opened and she ran inside. She knocked on the front door, Carol was not answering, and then she pounded. Finally the door opened. Carol just stood there. She looked awful like she hadn’t slept for days and had been crying, she was unkempt like she hadn’t bathed. 

“Carol what’s wrong?!” Therese asked. Carol left the door open and just turned and walked back into her house. Therese followed her. 

“Carol. What happened in New York?” 

********

Carol had decided at the Hotel that she needed to leave immediately. She knew Rindy would start to look for her and she could not have that. She realized she could not see her again, that she had to protect her; she had to protect Rindy’s family. She went downstairs and checked out and headed immediately for the airport to get on the first flight back to Detroit. She was absolutely devastated but she knew no other alternative. She did not know what Miriam would do if she not only found out she was here but that her daughter had recognized her, and not only was she alive, but she hadn’t aged a day in over 30 years. 

In the meantime, Rindy had told Jeanette to meet her at the Plaza Hotel and if she had any pictures of her mom to bring them. Jeanette went back into her closet and dug though boxes until she found the one with the old photos. She rifled though them. Right before Carol’s death Jeanette had a Christmas party and they took pictures, Carol had attended with her husband Harge. She found the envelope and was shuffling through when she found one with a group of the women all standing in a row with their arms around each other and their right leg slightly in front like the Rockette’s. Carol was in that picture but her head was back and she was laughing. She then found another one, it was a close up picture of her dancing with Harge, you could see the back of his head but her face was to the camera and it was very clear. Jeanette smiled at the memory, then she grabbed those two and left to meet Rindy. 

Rindy was at the Registration desk arguing with a desk clerk when she got there. Jeanette walked over and stood next to her.

“I’m sorry Ma’am but we are not allowed to release any information on our guests.” 

“You don’t understand it but this woman is....is someone I have been looking for for a very long time.

Jeanette tugged at Rindy’s arm and told the Clerk to wait a minute. They both walked to the side and Jeanette produced the picture of Carol with Harge. Rindy looked at it and immediately started to cry. “Oh my God that’s her...that’s her!” Jeanette wrapped her arm around Rindy and walked her away from the desk, the Clerk began to help someone else. 

“Rindy, that picture is over 30 years old. Your mother would be much older.” 

“I know but you said it yourself, you saw her too yesterday.” 

Jeanette breathed in and closed her eyes. “Yes, I saw a women from a distance that looked very much like your mother, how your mother looked before she died.” 

Rindy scanned the lobby of the room. “She must have been here, someone else must have seen her.” Rindy grabbed Jeanette’s arm and walked her towards the Oak Room. She went up to the maître d at the podium and addressed the man there. 

“Have you seen this woman here?” She asked. 

He looked at the picture and said no, he hadn’t. 

Jeanette then asked “Dear, were you working last evening.”

“No Ma’am I wasn’t.” 

“Thank you.” She said. 

Rindy looked around and saw there was a separate bar area. She took Jeanette’s arm and they went over. 

“Excuse me.” She said to the bartender. “Were you working last night?” 

“No Ma’am, I work the day shift.” 

“Did you happen to see this woman here?” she asked while showing the picture. 

“No.” he said

“Who would have worked at the bar yesterday between say 4pm and 7pm?” Jeanette asked. 

“Well, I worked through 5 and then Scott picked up the shift after.” 

“Would Scott be working this evening?”

“Let me check the schedule." The bartender left and then came back. "Yes” he said, as a matter he comes in early today. He works the restaurant bar at noon.” 

Jeanette checked her watch, it was 11:15am, she looked at Rindy. “Well, I don’t know about you but I could sure use a Bloody Mary!”

As they sat and had drinks Rindy stared at the two pictures. The only pictures she had of her mother were her wedding pictures. She smiled at the one with her laughing, she looked just how she remembered her, laughing and happy. 

“Aunt Jennie, do you think that my mother could have ever committed suicide?”

“Rindy, I said it to Cy then and I will say it to you today, absolutely not! Your mother was a fighter.” Jeanette took a sip of her drink then she paused as she tried to think of the best way to say what she needed to. “Your parents divorce was absolutely awful and it weighed very heavily on your mother, but she would have never ended her own life.”

“Your father, God rest his Soul, was as ruthless with her as he was in his business dealings. He was doing everything in his power to make things hard for her. My understanding was that he was trying to take her away from you...permanently. After she died he suffered so much, it was hard to blame him for her death. He never got over the guilt of what he did to her, but at the time, it was still very hard for me to be pleasant to him, he played dirty pool I’m sorry to say Rindy.”

Rindy was shocked. “Why in the world would he do that?” 

Jeanette turned to Rindy and held her hands in hers and smiled warmly. 

“First, because he loved her so very much and was lashing out in rejection. I think he may have thought that he could get her back that way, waving you like a carrot. Second, sweetheart, your mother was...how should say, different. There was gossip about her that was very shameful for those times. I never participated in it, and I truly believe it was why your mother respected me and we had a strong friendship, even though she kept her distance. I loved and admired your mother very much, but she was....Rindy...she was involved with women. Back then, that was certainly enough to take child away if not lock you in a mental hospital.” 

Rindy thought for a minute. “My mother was a Lesbian??” 

Just then the bartender came over with another man. 

“Hello Ladies, this is Scott, he worked here yesterday.” 

“Scott! My name is Jeanette and this is Rindy. We were wondering if you saw the woman in these pictures last night.” 

Scott took the pictures and looked at both. “Oh, of course! I remember her, she frankly does stand out, but what struck me was that she ordered an old fashioned without sugar, that’s quite an old school drink.” 

Rindy put her hand to her mouth. 

Jeanette continued. “Did you have a conversation with her?”

Scott thought for a moment and then smiled. “When I came over to get her order she was rubbing her neck and I made a joke about how it must have been a rough day and she said no, it was a rough flight. I asked her where she flew in from and she said Detroit and I said well, that explains it! We both got a good laugh out of that, in fact she threw her head back and laughed just like in this picture here.” 

Rindy and Jeanette looked at one another in silence.

********

Carol went and sat on a chair and put her elbow on the armrest and rested her head on her hand. Therese walked over. She knelt next to the chair. “Carol, what happened in New York.” She whispered. 

“Carol looked down completely dejected. “I can’t tell you Therese.” 

“Carol, please, I am here for you, whatever you need, I am here!” Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. “There is nothing you can say that will ever change the way I feel about you.” 

Carol only shook her head. “It’s not that Therese, I can’t....it’s something that...” Carol just stopped in mid-sentence and looked down.

Therese grabbed her and shook her. Carol looked at her stunned. She then leaned into the chair and hugged her; she hugged her over her arms with all her might. Carol sat there for a moment, then she brought her arms out from under Therese and hugged back. She got up from the chair and then embraced Therese very tightly, as tight as she could without hurting her, Therese started rubbing her back. Therese could feel Carol’s tears on the side of her face.

“I love you Carol, I love you, I love you, I love you.” She whispered in her ear. “Talk to me....don’t keep me away.” 

Carol looked at her with eyes very reddened and sad. 

“I’m hurt by you not telling me.” Therese said

“I’m tired Therese, I’m very tired, so tired of all this.” 

Therese took her hand gently and kissed it, “Let me draw you a bath, and then I’m going to take you to bed, and you say what you need to when and if you’re ready because I’m here to listen, OK? There is nothing that we can’t handle.” Therese took her and began to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Therese turned on the bath, then found the bath salts, Carol was sitting on her chair next to her dressing table. She brought over some of the salts and let Carol smell them, it perked Carol up and she selected a container. Therese sprinkled some in the bath. As the water ran, Therese grabbed a large towel and brought it over, she took both her hands stood and Carol up and began to undress her. The she gently wrapped the towel around Carol as they waited for the tub to fill and Therese hugged her and kissed the tip of her nose. Carol looked and met Therese’s eyes, a small spark was there, she smiled just a bit.

Once Carol was in the tub Therese asked her to dunk her head so she could wash her hair. Carol complained that she did not like to wash her hair in the tub but Therese said it was better than not washing at all. Carol complied and Therese got that small stool and some shampoo and sat and began washing her hair. She took her time massaging her scalp, pulling the hair apart loosely, scratching lightly with her fingernails, massaging near her temples. She could feel Carol loosen up and relax. Carol dunked and rinsed and then rinsed again after the conditioner. Therese then took her clothes off and got in the tub with Carol who was obviously not expecting this. 

“I’m too small to reach my arms over this tub to give you the washing you need.” she said as the grabbed the washcloth and soap.

Carol then smiled. “Come here.” She said.

Therese came and laid forward in-between Carol’s legs in the tub, leaning her head against her chest and putting her hands around Carol’s waist under the water, feeling her soft body under her and her legs starting to wrap around her and her arms bringing her in even closer. All she could do was close her eyes and breathe it all in as much as she could, for however long it would last. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I were never be able to feel your body against mine again,” she whispered. She felt Carol’s arms tighten even more around her. As they lay like this, Carol finally spoke. “All right, enough of the lollygagging, you’ve got work to do.” She kissed the side of Therese’s face.

Therese smiled. She washed Carol very gently; she kissed her lightly the whole time but kept it non-sexual. She just wanted to love her, to show her she was loved, nurtured, and cared for. Carol understood and began to relax and look fondly at Therese. She was feeling how lucky she was to have this stubborn waif of a girl in her life that thought she could fix every problem in the world. They got out of the tub and dried off and they put on their robes. Carol sat on the dressing chair while Therese blew her hair dry and brushed it out, looking at her in the mirror the entire time. As Therese had one hand on her shoulder Carol reached up and put her own hand over it while looking back at her in the mirror. Therese smiled, her Carol was coming back to her; she was coming back.


	17. Once in a Millennium

It was a Friday evening late October 1950 and Carol was headed to meet Miriam at the Oak Room bar. The divorce had been finalized, Harge received full custody of Rindy as expected but court was avoided so no names were dragged through the mud. Carol was allowed visits but so far only two took place and she beginning to feel Miriam’s earlier idea of leaving the country with Rindy had some validity. Despite the fact she was divorced he was still eliciting control through their daughter and it almost was worse than when they were married. 

As Carol walked over to the bar, she noticed Miriam sitting one seat from the end wearing a simple black skirt, a white blouse unbuttoned past her cleavage, her hair was undone and flowed freely over her shoulders and back. Her legs were crossed and she looked absolutely stunning despite the fact she was shockingly dressed for this type of establishment. It also appeared like there was some sort of field around her, no man was in her vicinity trying to entice her with a drink or take the empty chair she gestured Carol to take. Despite the fact that the bar was crowded with standing room only patrons, the seats they held were far apart from one another. Enough apart so Carol had a full view of Miriam’s body from the side, especially her legs, Miriam’s skirt was hiked up past her knees, she had them crossed seductively and her finger was brushing up and down one thigh. Carol was beginning to feel her face flush from embarrassment even though she found Miriam’s appearance and actions very arousing. 

Miriam waved the Bartender over; she ordered drinks but did not move her eyes away from Carol the entire time. Carol nervously looked around the room wondering if others were staring at Miriam, if they could see her brazen flirtation and the fact that Miriam was directing it at her. Miriam glanced sideways then behind her at the people around them. 

“Are you worried about them?” she spoke softly. “They won’t be bothering us, I’ve already taken care of them.” she looked directly into Carol’s eyes. “Tonight is ours, it’s about the two of us only.” 

Carol was taken aback, “Miriam have you lost your mind!?” 

“Much is possible my dear, so much” She took her hand away from her leg, held Carol’s hand and brought it to her lips, then gently kissed it. “No one need bother us ever again. You will never have to be fearful in public.” Miriam brushed Carol’s cheek, and held her finger under her chin. 

“Do you know that I could kiss you right now and no one would even notice?” 

Carol took her hand and moved Miriam’s hand away from her chin.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” She whispered.

“I disagree my sweet Carol. There is a part of you that I think would very much enjoy being loved in public, that you find that very erotic.”

Carol took in an unsteady breath, then took a sip of her Manhattan and placed it back on the bar. Miriam reached over and removed the cherry from the drink, then brought it to her mouth very slowly and lifted her tongue and placed the cherry right on it. Then she proceeded to enclose her lips around it and sucked it gently into her mouth, then pulled it out with the stem, then rolled her lips over it very slowly, making a slight sucking noise. 

“Miriam!” Carol harshly whispered.

Miriam gestured for Carol to look around and Carol’s did, looking to the front, back, to the side and sure enough no one was paying attention or even looking their way. 

Miriam was now staring deeply at Carol. She was incredibly aroused with her. Not only was Carol beautiful, tall, regal with an exquisite air of sophistication that came from her background of wealth. She was extremely confidant and well educated, had gone to college studying fine arts, music and literature. She was emotionally passionate and highly sexual, more than she even understood at this time. Most importantly, she had an undercurrent of a Misanthrope; she had a few friends of course but wasn’t afraid of getting what she wanted and people rarely got in her way when she did. Harge was the one exception, oh what a buffoonish idiot she thought for allowing a woman like Carol to wither in the marriage he provided and then destroy her when she opened her eyes and grew the sense to leave. But that was more the result of this stifled society they lived in here in the United States. Miriam had felt that with all her lovers Carol was the one that was virtually perfect with these emotional characteristics as well as the very sensual and raw beauty that made her irresistible. She had John but she could never let someone like Carol go. Ones like her came around only once in a millennium.

As they finished their drinks Miriam ordered another round. Carol was starting to relax and both were now flirting very openly with one another. At this point they were no longer leaning on the bar but had their chairs swiveled facing each other, their heads were leaned in and their lips were close when they spoke, their hands were on each other’s laps and their knees were interlocked and every so often Miriam would squeeze Carol’s knee between hers. Carol would still look around and see if they were safe. When she returned her gaze to Miriam her eyes fell to Miriam’s open shirt, the cleavage and Miriam’s very full breasts. Miriam saw her stare and just simply raised her eyebrows once as if to tell Carol if you want them, they are yours. The bar was starting to get very crowded and the noise of conversation and music became like a muffled machine humming in the background and the smoke lingered like clouds thickening the air, just then a rather large man came and stood right next to Miriam with his back facing her. Another couple stood right behind Carol and she turned to look at them but it was like they were in a spot in the universe in which no one could see. Miriam then stretched her arms behind her back as if stretching to normally relax, but then she brought her hands over to her blouse an opened it even wider while looking at Carol and then placed her arms casually on her lap. 

Carol was staring very intently Miriam’s chest and she scooted her barstool closer so their bodies were practically touching, then she moved her mouth down and began kissing Miriam’s cleavage, first lightly, then very wetly with her open mouth, licking with her tongue, moving her hands over to hold Miriam’s breasts on each side and pushing them together and up and down. Miriam threw her head back and closed her eyes. The crowd did absolutely nothing. However there was one person who did notice, he had been off in the distance watching this entire display the whole time and that was John, Miriam’s husband.

Miriam took Carol’s chin and kissed her face lightly, then whispered in her ear. “I have a room here.” Carol smiled as she moved her mouth toward Miriam’s ear and brushed it with her lips. “I want to go there now.” she whispered. As they got up to leave John watched from the lobby and saw them walking arm in arm with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders heading towards elevator. He then walked across the lobby and left the hotel. 

When they got into the room Miriam had the mood set with candles, music playing, a bottle of champagne and the bed had been turned down. She wasted no time. She took Carol’s purse away from her set it on the chair, then walked right over to her, gently pulled her in by her neck and started kissing her slowly on her mouth. Carol leaned in putting one hand on Miriam’s face and another holding one of her breasts as they continued. They approached the bed and both removed their heels with their feet while still standing. Miriam began to unbutton Carol’s suit jacket and removed it to find a beautiful long slip underneath. Carol unbuttoned Miriam’s blouse. She then unzipped the back of Miriam’s skirt and let it drop to the floor while Miriam stepped out of it and Miriam did the same for her. Miriam had beautiful while lingerie, a bra and panties and Carol leaned over and went back to kissing the tops of Miriam’s breasts that bulged out of her bra thinking of how perfectly she was endowed in that area unlike she had ever experienced. Not too much but certainly not too little. 

It didn’t take long before the two fell onto the bed together as their kissing began to get even more heated. Miriam was lying partially on top of Carol and she was gently hiking Carol’s slip up, Carol was breathing heavily and wanting nothing more but to get Miriam’s bra off but Miriam held her back only by the position of her body. Carol was feeling that she had never been so aroused in her entire life. Miriam was a stunning goddess, Carol was fortunate in life that with her beauty she could have anyone she wanted and in her youth she had a few affairs with attractive people, but none would ever come close to the beauty of Miriam. 

Miriam pulled back and stared very deeply into Carol’s eyes, searching, feeling, brushing her fingers over her eyebrows, the side of her face, touching her full, soft lips. Carol felt like she was falling into a deep, expanding pool of emerald wetness as she stared back into Miriam’s eyes. So beautiful she was. Carol could hardly understand how any person could resist being enamored with a female, the feminine, the delicate porcelain tint of Miriam’s skin, the tingling fragrance, the soft, smooth pillow of her body and how it felt on her lips and tongue, the slight salty taste that made her heart hitch every time she kissed her. She could never go back to the roughness of hands, the bristly face or even that strong musky smell of men even when well groomed. She did not hate men even though Harge had done enough to her to force bitterness in her mouth at the mere thought, but she absolutely adored to her very core all the attributes and accoutrements Miriam’s perfect female form offered. She could open to Miriam and have her take any part of her body and not think it would be waved to others as a trophy. Their passion was a gift to one another through an experience that pumped their blood and lifted them up to the higher levels of the heavens. The wonderful sexual energy that drifts out of a heart the other picks up and takes into their soul felt in that rush that starts deep in your chest and expands outward while sending the most special trail of energy to your sex organ that swells and throbs equally and as quickly.

Miriam suddenly flipped Carol over so Carol was almost on top. “Take off the rest my dear or I will do it for you.” 

Carol was getting ready to pull her long slip over her head when she stopped and looked mischievously at Miriam. “Miriam smiled and flipped Carol onto her back, then took the top of the slip in her hands and in a flash she ripped it, and then ripped the rest all the way down to expose Carol’s breasts and body. Carol was shocked not only by the fact Miriam just destroyed a fine slip, but at the strength that she had to do it so easily. Miriam glanced down at Carol’s underwear and then looked back at Carol, who immediately pulled them down and off. After that Carol put her arms around Miriam and began to unhitch her bra and soon Miriam’s full breasts were coming out and Carol pulled her closer so she could feel them on her body as she began to kiss her passionately hugging her back to get her even closer. As Miriam lay on top of Carol she lifted her hips and took her own underwear off. Now they were both completely nude, kissing, rubbing and hugging, building up a nice layer of the sweetest sweat as they passionately as Miriam began to touch Carol’s wetness below and their mouths were everywhere they could reach.

Miriam was moving her head down Carol’s body and Carol closed her eyes, then suddenly she felt her hips rise up, rise very high, she opened her eyes and saw that Miriam had lifted her hips in her hands and had her elbows on the bed like she weighed absolutely nothing. Carol was surprised and Miriam very innocently responded, “You want to see what I can do Carol? She put Carol down and got out of the bed. “Come out and stand next to me, put your arm on my shoulder.” Carol did and Miriam swooped her into her arms off the floor and held her with ease like how a man carries a woman over the threshold, spinning in circles a few times. 

Carol couldn’t believe it, “How did you get to be so strong?”

“I can do anything Carol.” She put Carol’s legs down. “Put both your arms around my neck.” Carol did so and Miriam reached and held the back of Carol’s thighs and lifted her easily so Carol’s legs were wrapped around her waist. Carol was not a small woman so this was not something even Harge normally did. Miriam then walked Carol over to the wall and put Carol’s back lightly against it, she then indicated to Carol she wanted her to kiss her, so Carol leaned in and did, a very passionate and full mouth kiss. Miriam broke it then suddenly lifted Carol by the bottoms of her thighs up the wall ending with Carols crotch right in front of her face while Carol’s back leaned lightly against the wall. Carol was absolutely shocked, putting her hands on Miriam’s head for support. “Oh my God Miriam!!” 

Miriam spread her legs slightly more apart to give her better balance and then she lifted Carol above her head even higher and told her to rest the back of her thighs on the tops of her shoulders and then Miriam brought her down slowly so her crotch was near her mouth as she pulled her in and she began to lick and suck and swirl her mouth and tongue all over Carol’s very aroused cunt. Carol grabbed the top of Miriam’s head and hair with one hand for support, but she realized she didn’t have to rely on that wall so much, she could balance using her core muscles, her own physical strength to keep her crotch at Miriam’s mouth. Not only did she feel empowered doing that, it made the sensation even more intense. Every time she had to tweak her muscles to maintain her balance it shot directly into her crotch. Miriam was so strong and she was devouring her with such frenzy that it didn’t take long before the sensation of a heavy orgasm unlike any she had ever felt hit her, she grabbed Miriam’s head with both hands and let out a guttural moan pushing her crotch further into her face. As she relaxed Miriam was right there keeping her balanced now and sliding her down the wall very slowly that by the time it was done Carol was sitting on the floor with her legs wrapped around Miriam’s waist and she was resting on Miriam’s shoulder with her arms around her still catching her breath. Miriam pulled Carol’s hair away from the side of her face and kissed her very tenderly. 

“Oh my God Miriam how did you do that.” she panted. Miriam just smiled. As Carol was still breathing heavy Miriam pulled her legs away from her, picked her up walking over to the bed. Carol was falling in love with this sensation of being held and carried; no one had ever treated her this way in her life and it was especially erotic given that it was this gorgeous, feminine woman with some hidden Amazonian strength that did this to her. 

Miriam laid Carol on the bed with her head on the pillow; she bent over and kissed her, then went to pour them both a glass of champagne then brought it over and sat on the edge of the bed. As Carol sat up, she took the glass and looked deeply into Miriam’s eyes as she drank. Miriam drank too, then asked if she wanted a cigarette to which Carol nodded yes. As they smoked and drank their champagne, Carol was trying to think of the right words to broach the subject of Miriam’s fantastic abilities. 

Miriam brushed Carol’s hair away from her face. “You are a remarkable woman Carol, and this world has not treated you fairly, not at all. You are one of the Greats, born perfect in beauty and spirit, raised in a world of means many never experience, your soul desired and learned all it could from it. How many born into privilege waste it away? You thrived despite the fact it was not encouraged for you to do so. The only mistake you made was forced on you through a society that disparages our rare feminine expression of love towards one another. You married a man without being equipped with the understanding of being able to sense his true character.” Miriam held Carol’s face in her hands and looked deep in her eyes. “You should have never been expected to, it was not in your nature, it was not your fault what happened.” Miriam leaned over and kissed Carol’s forehead as Carol’s eyes began to tear. 

Miriam took Carol’s glass and placed it on the nightstand with her own. “Make love to me now Carol,” she whispered as she crawled over her and lay on the opposite side of the bed. 

Carol immediately leaned over and lay on top of Miriam and began to kiss her face, her cheek and forehead and then her soft lips. Miriam became relaxed and submissive to Carol in order to light the fire in her soul. While Carol enjoyed being made love to, her very prominent and dominating spirit had been crushed for the past 10 years and was now aching to act and shower love and passion onto someone else. 

Carol laid on Miriam and pushed her legs apart, she pushed her arms above her head and moved down Miriam’s body and while holding her by her ribs she began kissing Miriam’s breasts, easy at first and then moving her hands she held both breasts and began hungrily, sucking and licking the nipples and biting gently with her teeth, holding them together and moving them apart, then moving to the skin below and sucking to the point she was making a mark as she breathed in soft moans. Miriam was moaning herself, she gasped and hitched her body, moving her hands down and grabbing Carol’s ass and pulling it closer into her crotch, wrapping her legs around the backs of Carols with much strength and moving her hips to Carol’s rhythm like Carol was a powerful man fucking her and having his way but loving every second of it and never wanting it to end. As Miriam became more aroused a strong aroma of female sex was hitting the air and Carol was beginning to become maddened by it. She moved her head down and kissed Miriam’s very firm, sculpted abdomen, biting the ribs and skin on the way down, she had to have her mouth on Miriam’s center, she would not even wait to linger on her thighs, she pushed them as far apart as she could and stared into Miriam’s wetness. Miriam was not only gifted with wonderful full breasts but had a usually large clitoris the like Carol had never seen. She looked at for a moment; it wasn’t masculine in the least but Miriam was obviously built to be some sort of sex goddess. Miriam smiled and looked down at her, and then she took Carol’s head and guided it towards it. Carol’s lips, her large full mouth and tongue fit perfectly over Miriam’s clit, she began to pull and suck on it and lick it from the bottom to the top making everything down there very wet. Miriam put her head back and moaned loudly. Carol moved down to her hole and put her very full tongue in there as deep as she could and the more aroused Miriam became the more frenzied Carol was, driven by some sort of hidden pheromone that oozed from Miriam’s sex and even the pores of her body.

Miriam pulled Carol’s head with much difficulty to move her away since Carol didn’t want to release herself, and she flipped her body over on her back and straddled her face. Carol moved herself up on the bed and grabbed Miriam’s hips and pulled her down towards her. Now that wonderful clit was in her mouth and she sucked and licked it with her tongue and stroked it with her top lip while grabbing Miriam’s ass and thrusting and pushing it back and forth. This position didn’t seem to strain Miriam in the least, in fact she fell into the rhythm Carol was creating and she let her dictate how fast she moved and if she stopped which aroused them both even more. Carol would pull Miriam’s hips up and lick and thrust her tongue into her hole and when she was done move her back. Miriam was so enjoying watching and feeling Carol get so much pleasure that she began to swear and curse Carol’s name moving her head back and grabbing her own breasts. Carol would open her eyes every so often and see this vision of her and she would become even more insane with passion. Carol was getting ready to come with only this oral and visual stimulation but Miriam was not going to have this. She immediately pulled away from Carol and laid on her back with her hands stretched and legs spread. 

“Come here my darling”. She hoarsely commanded. “Fuck me!” 

Carol, in a daze just got up on laid of top of Miriam but really didn’t know what to do, but Miriam was able to very quickly adjust each other’s legs to where their sex organs were meeting. Miriam’s clitoris had become even larger and so firm it nudged right up into Carol’s clit and it was pushing at it from the underside. Carol opened her eyes and let out a startled moan, they fit perfectly together as Miriam pumped her hips into Carol and Carol then took the lead and fucked her by pushing down in this wonderful exchange that was so unbelievably wet you would think they would fall off each other yet they were completely locked together. In only moments Carol was withering and shaking with her orgasm but Miriam then took over and still thrust her hips upward as Carol bounced helplessly in complete sexual overdrive which made Miriam come and she held their crotches as tight as she could so she could feel them both twitching and pulsing together. She held Carol up until it ended and she then allowed her to collapse almost unconscious on her side next to her. Miriam didn’t need or want to catch her breath because the best part was next to come for her. 

As Carol lay breathing in the afterglow of her orgasm Miriam grabbed her head and put her hand on top with her thumb on her forehead and whispered in her ear. “Carol, you deserve so much more. I can gift that to you. I can give you almost all the abilities that I have...including eternal life and beauty. We can both walk together and no one will ever harm us again, your daughter will be safe with us and will grow to be the free, confident woman you intended her to be.” 

Carol moaned slightly and Miriam continued. “I am going to take something from you now, but it’s only so we can be closer together so it can help you make the decision you need to make, if you truly want and desire this gift.” With that Miriam began to kiss Carol’s neck as Carol moaned. She kissed and licked and then felt that vein with her tongue that was pumping still very strong after their encounter. She started to suck at the skin on top of it and pulled it to her teeth and nipped it right above the vein. Carol opened her eyes and gasped and then Miriam spiked the vein with her tongue and felt the rush of blood flow into her throat. 

One...two...three...four... Miriam’s eyes opened wide and they began to turn from green to a fiery yellow and her skin almost started to shimmer and turned from a pale white to a golden tan color. 

Five...six...seven...eight... Miriam was taking more than she needed but she didn’t care because she knew Carol was going to join her and she could not resist feeling this perfect human’s blood race into her body. 

Nine...ten... Miriam heard a moan as Carol was losing consciousness and she knew she had to stop. She forcefully put her tongue over the hole and by willing Carol to heal it only took a moment for the wound became only a tiny, red pucker. Miriam got up and adjusted Carol in the bed, laying her head gently on the pillow and pulling the covers over her, then stroking her face and whispering closely into her ear.

“Oh how wonderfully you loved me tonight Carol. I love you but now you must sleep. Sleep my dear, my very special, most perfect one! I will take you to a place in your dreams and will I show you what I have seen and where we can go. When you wake, your desires will tell you what decision is best for you by how many of these dreams you remember. If you remember nothing of our dream adventure, this conversation and tonight’s experience will be like it had never taken place and you can continue your life as is. But if you do remember...you and I can be together...we can live as one forever.”

As Carol drifted off to sleep she was feeling she was walking through Central Park. It was very dark, but the world had a strange iridescent glow, like every object in the darkness had an energy she could see, they were outlined in glistening purples, in turquoise and greens, and because of this she could see everything. She looked to the sky and there were a billion stars, some were shooting and the hint of the Milky Way streaked above. Sounds hit her ears of animals and insects, if they were sleeping, chattering, breathing, some were hunting but she knew where each sound came from and who made it. All were mingling with distant horns and cars, even the electric lights buzzed. The aromas of the damp grass lingered in the air but there was detail to it unlike she had ever smelled, taints of mud, dampened concrete, the soot in the air and greasy food smells, she could sense every fragrant drop. She felt she knew everything around her. She looked to the right and saw Miriam smiling at her, holding her hand. 

“This is the world as I see it today Carol.” She touched her face. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” They started to walk and felt the wetness of the grass on their feet. “I know everything and can feel everything and the more I focus the more the layers unfold, it never ends Carol. I can even feel humans and what their intentions are, if they are peaceful or dangerous. Now, close your eyes and open them again.”

Carol did and suddenly she was on a stone veranda that looked out onto majestic pyramids in a beautiful sunset of dazzling shades of reds and pinks. She was on a large stone throne and next to her sat Miriam, holding her hand. Miriam was dressed in flowing robes that waved in the wind, with an intricate headdress and jewelry on her neck and dark liner around her eyes. The air was hot but it was arid, dry and comforting and a breeze blew gently providing delicious warmth on her skin. The most beautiful people surrounded them; dark skinned women and men that were muscular, barely dressed and glowed in health. Some waiting on them and some just enjoyed the view with them. She felt Miriam tell her something but she didn’t see her lips move. That they could make love in the next room that had intricate stone pillars and all walls were open to nature separated only by flowing silk curtains and the sky was open above, they would feel the warm breeze on their bodies with no need for blankets, sweating and moaning under the stars for hours on end and no one cared and their screams would be carried into the winds and down to the Nile. 

“This is the home I was born in Carol. I lived here for hundreds of years in Egypt. We were valued and worshiped...it was the best time of my life.” Carol could not believe it. “Now, close your eyes again.” 

Carol did and they were transported to Rome where they walked hand in hand along cobbled streets, Miriam lifted Carol’s hand to her lips and kissed it on both sides as men and women walked by and nodded greetings. They could see plays and converse with intellectuals, philosophers, poets, and alchemists. From here they could sail in boats that traveled to the many corners of the Earth. The dream went on and Miriam took her through the centuries that she lived in, Africa, Europe, China, even the Americas. She always found peaceful tribes and groups to live in and she was always learning from them and continually growing, each land had some unique attribute she could taste and feel and smell.

“Carol, there are many like me in the world, we number in the thousands. We are like you, we are human but not, we have so much more, every single sense, ability, and emotion is heightened tenfold. We have abilities we use with ease that you have yourself but are not even aware of. The ability to manipulate minds, to even alter certain fabrics of the physical world in order to move quickly or to remain hidden. We can communicate with each other through our minds and not with words. This world cannot harm us or physically degrade us and we live to be almost eternal.”

Carol’s eyes glowed with such possibility. She was overwhelmed with what she had seen. She loved to learn; she loved to live, to travel, most of all to make love with passion that could take her to new heights. She had forgotten all this about herself when she became depressed in her marriage to a man who worked constantly and virtually ignored her; her life was depressing, run of the mill.

Then Miriam held her face. “Now I have to tell you something very serious. In order to live we must take life from others. One day a week we must feed on the blood of humans. We are the cullers of man. We were created to be this way, and it is a great responsibility I take very seriously. In order to live with me like this, you must become one too and not every human soul can do this. But I think you can, this is why I have asked you to join me...will you join me Carol? Consider this very carefully Carol.” 

Carol awoke in the hotel as the morning haze peeked it way through the curtains. She looked and saw Miriam sitting at a small table in the room, smoking a cigarette and having coffee. She saw Carol and smiled. “How did you sleep darling?”

Carol smiled. “I had the most fantastic dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have not seen The Hunger and what a visual of what Miriam looks  
> like I suggest you google Catherine Deneuve Hunger and click on the images tab! : P


	18. A Calm Before the Storm

Carol was sitting in her dressing chair staring at this little wonder that is Therese. The past few days had been absolute hell, she isolated herself to the point she felt like she was losing her mind. She had the lock of her daughter’s hair and with that she knew her daughter was fervently looking for her. Her daughter was virtually a complete stranger but though this small connection she was beginning to feel her personality. She had the same obsessive drive Carol had when it came to getting what she wanted; nothing would stop her. Carol was feeling so fearful of what could happen if she found her but she would never want her to stop. Carol’s life had been squashed with one blow after the other because she allowed her desires to be crushed, it always seemed like the other persons fault. She had been thinking however, when it really came down to it, all that occurs in our lives is partly due to what we allow to happen as well. Paths collide and ping off each other with molecular energy and both must play parts in the reaction that occurs. Therefore she would never drown her daughter’s spirit by not allowing her to seek her own mother. She also must never allow anyone to destroy her self when she was doing what drives her own true nature and that was her love for Therese. She realized this included her own actions that denied her from being with Therese as well. 

So here she sat, her past was sneaking up to this future that held her equally precious newfound Therese and her long-lost Rindy. With Therese they were only weeks into knowing one another and during that time Carol went from being both doting and obsessed emotionally and sexually to forgetting Therese even existed. Despite all that Therese was the one who remained consistent, the most consistent person she had ever met. A tear started to form in Carol’s eye. She realized that Therese wanted one thing and one thing only and that was to love Carol. Whatever Carol showered on her, whether ecstasy beyond Therese’s wildest imagination, creature comforts, even a maternal love she never experienced, then cruelly ignoring her, Therese only wanted to love her back. She was along for the ride as long as it included Carol no matter what potholes or flat tires they incurred. Could Carol refuse that love and crush Therese’s desires too? She thought not. Therese would have to make that decision for herself when she learns the truth. Carol knew she had to face that, so now with that in mind, she wanted to love Therese as much as she could for however long she would have her. 

She put her hand on Therese’s when she was drying her hair. Therese turned off the dryer and set it down and Carol got up and turned and looked lovingly into her eyes, those clear, youthful green eyes that grew wider, then relaxed and sparkled like polished stones in the sun of Carols admiration. She watched them slowly close and come closer and she saw Therese soft mouth open ever so slightly as it landed on her mouth. Carol wouldn’t move a muscle, she would just close her eyes and feel the warmth and strength and wetness of those lips against her own and the direction Therese would take the kiss. Then something started to happen to her, she was feeling what it was like to be loved and to be in love and in all honestly she didn’t think she had actually ever felt this way before. Therese was opening her mouth as well as her heart as if she was feeding off Carol and the energy she gave her and Carol received it back in return. Carol reached and then grabbed her head and held it not to control or overwhelm but to feel every inch of Therese she could. Soon, they were untying each other’s robes while walking towards the bed and Therese was on top of her kissing her deeply, it felt like home to feel the warmth of her naked body against her, she put her arms over her back and a leg over Therese’s to draw her in closer as they both fell into this heaven of one another. 

The sun was bright but lower in the sky, it was late afternoon and the breeze was coming in through the open patio doors. She thought about a life with Therese, being down on that damp, aromatic grass making love under the warm sun as it dried and baked their skin then they would roll and get it wet again. Kissing Therese all over her body back on the deck of a boat floating lazily along the Detroit River, under the sun or under the stars. Every so often Therese would open her eyes while they were kissing and just stare at Carol. Carol felt it and would open hers and look right back as they would continue kissing and looking directly into each other’s eyes. It was such an intimate thing, Therese said no words, she wanted to drink in Carol’s beautiful face, then she would break away and start to kiss it very gently all over and make a soft moan each time she kissed and Carol smiled because she knew how much Therese absolutely loved worshiping her face. Therese would move down her neck and kiss and nuzzle into her hair behind her ear and she could feel her breathing in her smell in as she moved down farther on her neck and began to open her mouth and graze it gently with her teeth. Then she would pull at her hair with her fingers entwined as if she owned Carol and move her head to the other side to get the opposite neck, or push her head back so she could get below. Then she started to hug her and Carol wrapped both legs and her arms around her very tightly and Therese moaned and then said that she wanted to get even closer to get their bodies even closer but couldn’t...she didn’t know how. Carol smiled knowingly and flipped Therese over on her back and laid on top of her with an sparkling look in her eyes. Without breaking her gaze she grabbed pillows from the bed and placed them under Therese's rear and lifted it. Carol then leaned up and moved back over Therese and placed her legs in between Therese's and began to scissor her. Therese moaned as she felt Carol's beautiful, wet and engorged sex slide over hers again and again. She pulled hard on her legs to get her even closer and kissed and bit at her calfs as Carol began to pound her even harder and faster, the wonderful noise of being fucked without mercy again and again by Carol set her off on a trembling orgasm to the point she completely blacked out as the world spun in shooting stars. 

The next morning Carol woke before 6am and wrapped herself in her bathrobe and decided to sit outside on her bedroom patio and have a cigarette. The dawn had not broken but the sky was lightening and there was a fog making everything look mystical and unsure. It was Saturday and this evening she had to feed and normally on these mornings she came up with a game plan but today there was only one thing on her mind. She had to tell Therese. She was becoming sad at the thought; she may never see her again after today. Just then the patio door opened and out stepped Therese with her hair all a mess, still wiping the sleep out of her eyes wrapped in her bathrobe looking absolutely adorable. “Well, speak of the Devil.” Carol said with a bright smile. “I was just thinking of you.” 

“Well I hope so.” Therese said as she reached over for Carol’s cigarette. As her eyes adjusted to the outdoors she looked around in amazement. “Wow, it’s so beautiful here, the sky and the fog coming in.” She smiled and looked at Carol whose hair was also slightly messed and her eyes looked rested but also sad for some reason. Carol smiled back and took her cigarette back to take another slow drag. She did that thing that Therese found so fascinating, held the smoke by her mouth then breathed it in at once. 

“How do you do that, it’s so odd but I find it incredibly sexy.” 

“What?” Carol asked. 

“When you smoke, you let the smoke linger around your mouth and then bring in quickly. People my parent’s age did that.”

Carol looked down and flicked the ashes off her cigarette. “Maybe I have more in common with your parents than you think.” 

Therese moved closer to her and took her hand. “Why would you say that?”

Carol looked sternly at Therese, “Therese, haven’t you noticed something about me that is slightly different? Anything at all that you may consider out of the ordinary?”

Therese felt confused it not a little nervous. “Carol, I mean, you have wealth, you come from the upper class and I’m from the opposite end of the spectrum. You seem to know a lot more about things than I do. You’re incredibly talented, and I didn’t know anyone could be so good in bed.” Therese looked down towards the river then onto the ground. “I didn’t even know sex was this wonderful, that it felt so incredibly good and not be dirty or nasty...or how I could fall in love so quickly with a person.” Therese then looked to Carol. “I mean you are a bit older than me but I hope that that’s not an issue for you now because it certainly hasn’t been for me.” 

Carol exhaled, then laughed to herself. 

“Therese, do you remember the night that the man attacked you at the club?”

Therese closed her eyes and frowned, she was so enamored with Carol that she had not thought of much else since meeting her. “I haven’t thought much about it.”

“Therese, that man almost killed you and how do you think a woman like me would have been able to fight him off?” 

“I don’t know...pepper spray?” she weakly retorted. 

“And why do you think he was attacking you?” 

“I don’t know!” Therese was starting to feel weak. Carol moved closer to her and grabbed her arms. 

“Darling lets go inside and sit together on that large chair over by the door here.” They went inside and Carol went into the bathroom and got a glass of water and placed it on the stand next to that chair. She then went and got her brandy and two glasses and put that on the stand as well. “Carol it’s too early for that!” Therese said.

“Sit, please dear. Sit with me.” 

They chair was a large overstuffed one and it had a big ottoman in front and they both sat together comfortably with their legs up. From this interior seat they could still see the outside through the patio doors and the sun starting to rise and even smell the dampness. Carol put her arm over Therese’s shoulders and kissed her head. 

“Oh sweetheart, do you know you have made me the happiest I have been in many, many years?” 

“Carol I have never been happier in my life. I don’t think I had a life until you came into it. I don’t know how a person like me ever got to get involved with someone like you.”

Carol shushed her. “We’ll have none of that talk Therese.” She went on, “I love this time of day, one never knows what to expect to find once the fog lifts.” She turned to look at Therese, “Kind of like finding you, a fog lifted in my life and there you were.” 

Therese put her head on Carol’s shoulders and just looked outside too at all this mystery and beauty of the morning. Carol continued. “There is an old legend regarding the fog, that those who are known as the undead, the Vampires were able to create it in order to disorient their victims.” 

“I just thought it was a really bad movie with Adrienne Barbeau, or as Gen would say Adrienne Barbells.”

“Therese I am being very serious.” she said as she kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. “Many legends on Earth have a basis in fact. I used to never believe in Vampires, now I know otherwise.” Therese lifted her head and looked directly at Carol, serious at first, then a small smirk came across her face. 

“What are you up to Carol!” She smiled. 

Carol returned her gaze dead serious and Therese knew Carol meant it. She pulled away from Carol’s embrace and looked directly at her. Carol then took both of her hands and held them not breaking her gaze towards Therese.

“That man who tried to kill you was a Vampire, and the reason why I know that is because I was able to follow you and then save you because I am a Vampire too.” 

Therese just sat with her mouth hanging open. “Carol you can’t be serious.” 

“I wish I wasn’t because I love you so much and I knew once you found this out about me you could leave, and you have that right Therese, you have that right.” 

Therese just sat for a moment thinking that Carol was not a Vampire but mentally unbalanced. Carol smiled because she knew what was going through her mind. 

“I am going to show you something Therese that you may find shocking.” Carol got up and went into a drawer in her large jewelry case and pulled out a necklace that was made like an unusual symbol Therese thought she had seen before but didn’t know the name. “This is an Ankh Therese. The symbol dates back to ancient Egypt. It’s the symbol of everlasting life.” 

Carol sat on the ottoman of the chair and showed Therese the necklace, and then she pulled on the bottom and released a small blade. Therese’s eyes widened. Before she knew it Carol had taken the blade and sliced her finger. 

“Carol!!” Therese yelled.

Carol showed her the finger with the blood, then wiped it off. “See the wound is still there Therese.” 

Therese looked but then looked away. “Oh God Carol!” 

“Watch Therese.” Carol put her thumb over the wound and closed her eyes and held it for a few moments. Then she opened them, moved her thumb away and the wound was almost gone except for a very faint red scratch.

“Oh my God Carol.” Therese said before she closed her eyes and fell back on the chair.

“Therese!” Carol grabbed her and laid her against the back of the chair, then poured a brandy and put it to her lips. Therese’s face scrunched as she woke to the taste. “Drink Therese, please!” Therese took a swallow and then another, despite the burning it did feel better, then a third of sip of course, why not at this point. Carol poured herself a healthy three-fingered glass and swallowed it almost all at once. 

“Therese, it was 1950 and I was divorcing my husband, I had one child, my wonderful daughter Rindy who was just a toddler. My husband, I thought I loved him at the time but learned as you do in life that I loved women. I may have tolerated the marriage if he would have been more loving to me but it was wrong on so many levels so I sought divorce and he ended up with complete custody because I was a lesbian and he blackmailed me using that against me. He not only had evidence of a past affair but was creating another affair with a dear friend and I could not have her name dragged through the mud in court so I agreed to give him custody. It was during that time that I met Miriam.”

Therese just muttered staring down at her hands. “Oh my God Carol, oh my God.”

“Listen to me Therese. I had nothing left, I had lost it all. When I met Miriam I had no idea who she was, but she saw me and she knew that I had what it took to become the person she made me today. She seduced me, and I was very willing. I fell in love with her Therese” 

Therese looked up at Carol. “Are you still in love with her?” 

“Oh my darling no, I love you! I love you with all my heart!” 

Therese sat silently for a period, then she spoke. “I knew there was something about her so different but I didn’t know why...and John too?”

Carol took Therese’s hand, “Yes my dear, and John too...and Bob, the man who tried to kill you to feed on you, and thousands across the globe. Myself, and John and Bob are humans whom the Vampire takes as companions, and I say Vampire because that is the word you know; I don’t know the true word that describes them. They won’t tell their real name to us.” 

Carol continued. “Miriam is a real vampire and only they can create Vampires from humans. She is very old, at least two thousand years, maybe even longer, ten thousand for all I know.” 

“Carol, can I have some more of that brandy.” 

Carol smiled. “Yes my dear, and here have some water too.” Therese drank the water and after the 2nd glass was more relaxed, and Carol of course poured herself another glass as well. 

“You’ve met other Vampires?” Therese asked.

“Yes, when I was in France. This gets back to why I was in New York and the reason why I feel it’s time I told you.”

“Isn’t Miriam going to be upset?” 

Carol put her hand on Therese’s face and smiled. “Therese, after our first night together I spoke to Miriam about you, that was the appointment that I needed to go to that day. She likes you Therese, and so does John. She gave me her blessing to tell you if you became suspicious, but given recent events I felt I needed to tell you now. She knows you are a kind, fair person and if you did not want me anymore that you would leave and not harm us, and I believe that too. She also said that I had to allow you to leave if that was your choice.” 

Therese looked down at her glass in her hand. “I don’t know what to tell you now Carol.” 

Carol breathed in a shaky breath, then looked at her own glass.

Therese looked up again. “So, what happened in New York?”

Carol swallowed and began. “I am going to backtrack so you will understand.” Carol took a deep breath to steady herself, knowing these were some of her most awful memories.

“It was in 1951 and I had been seeing Miriam for a period of time, we would go to the Plaza Hotel and have our rendezvous. I knew she was married with John but we never batted an eye at that since we all had to be married. She had told me about herself early on and showed me the life I could have with her. Therese, it was so wonderful what she showed me; the world that I could live in with her would solve all of my problems. I wanted it but was still hesitant, but things were getting progressively worse with my ex husband and Rindy. He was not letting me see her. Miriam rightfully questioned his character and told me that the best thing was for us would be to take Rindy and move out of the country, France maybe. That Harge, that was my husband, he would be taken care of.” 

“Carol, they were going to...?”

Carol nodded in slight agreement. “I had made the decision to become a Vampire with Miriam around this time of year actually. I had just turned 35 and Miriam told me that John, her and myself could live very happily with Rindy in tow and we would provide a wonderful life for her overseas. You’ve seen Miriam and John’s knowledge, about music and art, history, you understand we would have had a perfect life, Rindy would have learned so much. But once I became a vampire John changed.”

“Carol, I know I am going to get drunk but can I have some more of that brandy.” 

“Lets have one more glass and then lets go for a stroll in the garden while I tell you the rest, the sun is coming up now.”

Carol and Therese sat quietly as they drank their brandy and by this time Therese had quite the buzz on but it was not as overwhelming as their talk. They got dressed and went outside and felt the warm sun on their faces with a nip of the cool morning breeze. Carol took Therese’s hand and Therese did not pull away, she held it tighter in fact. They walked to a sitting area that was next to the lake and sat on a pair of Chaise lounges right next to each other as they both stared at the shimmering water. Therese then looked at Carol, a small sign that begged her to continue. 

“Therese, when all this happened with myself and Miriam, what we didn’t count on was John. At first John seemed fine, we both shared Miriam on our own time. I was all right with this, I guess in the society we lived in at that time it was what I was used to. But once I became a Vampire he became jealous, he felt Miriam was giving me more attention than him. Miriam had so often told me that I was perfect; I had the personality and the looks that she felt were so rare. He knew that and I guess a part of him felt imperfect and dull and my presence only made things worse for him.” 

Carol then leaned towards Therese. 

“John then decided he wanted us to be a threesome. Therese, I would not have it, I did not like John in that way, it was not a part of what Miriam promised me. This infuriated John and the two began fighting, bickering, it just never ended. 

Carol looked down at her hands. “Miriam then made the decision that she was exclusive to John and John only.” 

“Carol, how could she do that to you!?”

“Therese, if you only knew how infuriated and hurt I was by that. I loved Miriam and I was far superior to John, but John was there first, he had been with her for over 200 years and Miriam was committed to that hierarchy. In a sense too Miriam may have felt that I would fare better on my own, that John probably could not even survive without her.”

“John is 200 years....” Therese paused

“John is around 250 years old Therese.” 

Therese just closed her eyes and let out a long breath. 

“Therese, Miriam told me that I could seek a lover for myself and that she would help me and make that person a Vampire. A partner to keep me company Therese, and help with Rindy. Miriam in fact suggested my dear friend Abby. Abby had all the personality that was required. Smart, attractive and cunning, she would adapt well and she was deeply in love with me and had been all of her life. We had known each other since we were 10. I loved Abby Therese and we did have an affair, the one Harge put in the court papers, but it wasn’t the knock your socks off love. We were intimate for a period but then became friends. One evening Miriam suggested this and when I told her I didn’t love her that way she told me to give it time, that certainly once Abby was converted things would change. But that never happened Therese.”

Therese looked up at Carol.

“One night we were all at John and Miriam’s. They had a beautiful brownstone home in New York, so large you could get lost in it. We were having drinks and Abby drank too much and insulted John. I laughed too.”

“What did she say?” Therese asked.

“Something stupid about his manhood, in fact for some reason we both had the giggles and we just laughed too long about it. At the end of the night I thought nothing of it, just us being silly like we had been all of our lives. Then a few days later I looked in the paper and saw Abby had died.” 

“Carol!”

“Therese, the paper said she fell down and flight of stairs and broke her neck, but I learned different. Her neck had been completely twisted around so her face was facing her back. There was no way a fall could do that, and neither could a human, only a Vampire. I knew it was John.” 

“You mean he killed her over something like that?” 

“Therese, I don’t think it was only that, it was a culmination of hurts, that my presence even when it became remote gnawed on him. You see, there is a hierarchy and rules to this society. A Vampire can never kill another Vampire, so when a Vampire has a human companion, that companion is at great risk. Because of this code of conduct if they want to harm another of their kind, they will kill, sometimes ruthlessly, a human companion because they know it will hurt the Vampire very deeply.”

Therese’s mouth dropped and her breath quickened as she leaned her head back on her chair. Carol immediately got up and sat on the foot of the chaise and took Therese’s hands.

“I have no enemies now Therese and I have not had any since John. John and I have a very different relationship now and I lead a very quiet life. I spoke to Miriam about you and she is not an enemy, and she told me John likes you very much, you remind him of himself when he was young. You are in no danger for those reasons. But back then Therese, my family was in danger, my daughter was in grave danger.”

“I had no clue when John would stop tormenting me. I knew that the next person on his list could be Rindy. Therefore I did something that was quite desperate...I left. But I didn’t just leave, I had to end my life so no one would look for me again, so I did what many of us do from time to time, I faked my demise. That way I cut the ties permanently with Rindy and that John and Miriam could see that.”

“Why didn’t you just take her with you?” 

“Because John could still find me, and with her emotionally attached to me he could still harm her, by disconnecting from her like I had they knew I no longer cared. And maybe he knew that this was just a bad for me if not worse for me as her dying, so he won on all fronts. Therese, if anything would have happened to her at my hand, because of me...” Carol began to cry and then steadied herself. “I felt there was no other option and it has pained me my entire life. There isn’t a day I don’t think of her and what I have done to her by becoming...this. That all her life she thought her mother had committed suicide and left her in such an awful way.”

Therese leaned over and took Carol’s hand. “So, I take it she is the reason you travel to New York?”

Carol smiled. “You are so smart my sweet! Yes, every year on her birthday I travel there to attempt to get a glimpse of her. But this time something happened, I got too close and she saw me and she interacted with me. She is with an old dear friend of mine right now and they are busy tracking me down. She is going to find me Therese...she knows who I am.”

“How do you know that Carol?”

Carol reached into her robe and pulled out Rindy’s hair that had been tied to a colorful string that was hanging around her neck. “I took this from her and I can feel her now.” 

“Carol...aren’t the Blaylocks still a danger?”

“Actually Therese, yes and no...I’m not exactly 100% sure. You see, when I left this country I completely left the Blaylocks. I went to France, I found some of my own there, and I learned things Miriam did not tell me. It was 1952 when I left and I thought I would just stay there on my own. I lived in France, then after 10 years, I left for Germany and Poland. You see, we cannot stay in places too long or people who we know will recognize we do not age. But I was so lonely, so incredibly lonely Therese.” Carol then put her head down and started to cry.

“Oh Carol!” Therese bent over and picked up Carol’s hands and kissed her. Then she moved to hug her and Carol began sobbing.

“Oh Carol...shhhhhh!” Therese began rocking her, rubbing her back. “Shhhhh...now, it’s OK, it’s OK.” Therese and Carol sat for a long time as Carol continued to cry, even Therese let out a few tears but was determined to keep her control. She was so upset that Carol had been through so much and despite all she had heard, it broke her heart to think Carol suffered for such a long time. It didn’t matter who or what Carol was, she loved her; she unconditionally loved her. 

Carol wiggled her way into the chaise with Therese and she held her as they lay next to each other. Therese did her best to wipe her tears until Carol calmed. In a sense it made Therese feel Carol valued her so much in that she would respond to this comfort.

“Therese, Miriam had tracked me down and in 1972 I returned back to them, by this time they had to leave New York so they decided on Detroit and here we are. We may remain for another 5 years or so until the time comes to move to another city, another country who knows. John and I have resolved our issues...somewhat. But with Miriam’s presence things are better. I am a part of her and I cannot help but to be drawn to her.”

Carol then looked at Therese with her eyes still red. “But I don’t know how she is going to take Rindy, I don’t know what she will do when she finds out. You see, she is not human, and no matter how much she says she loves me, if anyone gets in the way of exposing her she will fix it so it doesn’t occur, even if it means killing them.”

“Oh Carol...” Therese sat very quietly. “I wish I could offer some advise, but I don’t know...”

“it’s not about you Therese...” Therese felt a bit stung by this. “I am sorry darling, I just don’t know what to do.” She then looked at Therese very seriously. 

“Therese, being a young person with no family you will always be in grave danger from Vampires, even if I am not around, you see no one will search for you if you are gone. This is why Bob tried to kill you; he knew that, he sensed it. Vampires can do that, and they bring humans into their fold to help them, such as that woman that was with him that night.”

“What...Greta, I mean Fran?” 

“Therese, you were marked early on for him to kill you. If I hadn’t been there you would have died, there is no question in my mind. In fact I almost didn’t make it to you in time.”

Carol held Therese’s face in her hands. “Therese, I would have left you be if I hadn’t felt my presence had given you life. This is why I allowed myself to get involved with you, and also, that I find you so incredibly irresistible that I can’t help myself, that I somehow think we were meant to be together.”

Therese smiled with tears running down her eyes and Carol brushed them away making her pouting face, Therese then started to uncontrollably cry herself.

“Oh no, not you now!” Carol almost laughed while also welling up in tears again. They both hugged each other until Therese was able to control herself. 

“Carol, I think you need to tell Miriam what happened.” 

Carol looked shocked. “Why do you say that?

“Because if you don’t she will find out anyway and it will make it worse. I also don’t think she will be as upset as you think she will be. You have to do this, you have to make a move. Besides, if you are a part of her, and that you can feel things from one another, don’t you think she already knows anyway?”

Carol was shocked but Therese was actually right. Miriam would know...oh my God, she would know. 

“Carol, I think you need to go there as soon as possible. I am going to go home and just spend some time with myself. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you or don’t want to be with you...I need time alone, you understand?”

Carol smiled and brushed Therese’s cheek with her hand, then kissed her softly on her mouth, tasting both of their tears mixed together. They both got up and went inside and Therese gave Carol a very long hug and then left. Carol began to get ready in her bedroom finding a nice outfit and doing her hair. She was going to go talk to Miriam.


	19. The Searchers

Rindy and Jeanette were in the Oak Room Bar looking back at Scott who had just identified Carol from the picture when Jeanette spoke up.

“Scott.” Jeanette asked, “Did this woman meet anyone, or did anyone join her when she was here?”

Scott thought for a moment. “No, I believe she was by herself, ordered a couple of drinks then left.”

“Thank you,” Jeanette said. Scott then walked away.

“I’m am certain she stayed at this Hotel if she was here at the bar by herself. Do you think she would still be here?” Rindy asked.

Jeanette thought for a moment. “Rindy, if she left your house without saying goodbye leaving no phone, it appears she does not want contact with you. So in other words, she is running from you. If that is the case, don’t you think she may have checked out already?” 

“But she probably doesn’t realize that we think she’s staying here, so maybe she hasn’t’ left yet. Then again, we don’t even know if she is using her real name. I mean, its obvious she no longer uses her last name. What if she changed her first name too?”

Jeanette tapped her fingers on the bar. “Hmmm....I am going to try something, you stay put, because if this doesn’t work we can think of a Plan B.” With that Jeanette left the bar stopped over to a table in the lobby and picked up a magazine, and went over to a different clerk at the front desk.

“Hello.” She said smiling in her most weak and timid countenance. 

“How can I help you Ma’am?”

“Well, I’m in a bit of a pickle here. You see, my husband told me I needed to meet an associate of his named Carol here in the lobby give her some materials and I have been here 15 minutes and she hasn’t shown up. I know she was a guest here; I am just concerned she checked out, he just sent me over at the last minute because she had an emergency and was leaving and I am afraid I missed her. Is there any way you can see if a Carol checked out of here recently? I don’t’ want to be waiting here all day if she left.” 

“Let me check Ma’am” she went over to a file box and began to rifle through it. “What was the name?” 

“Carol...I am pretty sure it was Carol. I don’t remember the last name.” 

“Hmmm...Karolina?” She said? 

“Karolina.” Jeanette said. “You know, that could be it, sorry, it’s just that it was last minute and normally he sends his secretary.” 

The clerk smiled and brought a paper over. “ A Karolina Janowski checked out at 10:30am, and she had been booked through Sunday, looks like she got manager approval to cancel the reservation.”

“Karolina Janowski.” Jeanette said a bit surprised. “Could you write that down for me dear, I have a friend at the bar and I would like to call my husband and check. But in the meantime, if a tall, striking blonde woman checks out could you notify us at the bar?”

“Certainly” the clerk responded smiling while writing the name down.

“Thank you so much!” Jeanette moved as quickly as she could over to the bar, not able to contain her excitement. “We may have her Rindy! Get the bartender to bring over a phone.” 

Rindy waved the bartender over and requested with phone which was brought over. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m calling the travel agent at Cy’s office to see if we can find what flights go nonstop to Detroit from here. She could still be at the airport.”

“Oh my God.” 

“Hello Karen, it’s Jeanette...no I don’t need Cy, I need to speak to the travel dept, I am doing some research for Cy on a trip. Thank you dear.” 

“Hello, this is Jeanette Cranston. My husband Cy needs a favor and I don’t know if you can help. A visiting client of his is flying back to Detroit nonstop from Kennedy today, we’ve just been notified that there has been a death in her family and we would like to contact her but we don’t know what airline or flight she is on.” Rindy was listening to the garbled voice coming through the earpiece. “Whatever you can do to help, it would be wonderful. Karolina Janowski is her name and I’ll spell it for you.” Rindy was just shaking at Jeanette’s ingenuity. “Let me leave you a number to call.” With that, Jeanette left the phone number of the bar phone and hung up.

“Well my dear, I don’t know how long this will take but I think we can squeeze in another Bloody Mary, after all it is your birthday you know!”

Rindy just smiled at Jeanette and shook her head.

The bartender brought over two more drinks and as they were almost finished the phone rang. Both looked at one another, Jeanette picked it up.

“Yes” Jeanette was pausing, listening. “I understand...OK....no, that won’t be necessary, we’ve already notified her office” She waved at Rindy to hand her the paper. “Thank you for all your help, goodbye.” Jeanette waved the paper in triumph. 

“Karolina Janowski was on a flight that leaves at 1pm, it was already boarded, it was nonstop to Detroit...it’s her Rindy!

******

Carol had pulled through Miriam’s gate and parked her car in her driveway. As she got to the door, it had still not been opened, when Miriam opened the door Carol noticed she had been crying. 

“Come in Carol.” She said as she turned to walk away.

Carol slowly followed. “What’s wrong Miriam.”

Miriam kept on walking and then went onto the veranda and gestured for Carol to take a seat. She sat down and paused for a moment and looked at Carol.

“The police were here this morning. The informed me Alice has been missing for two days. John is gone as well.”

“Oh my God Miriam!” Carol held her hands to her mouth. 

“Carol, I was out all day yesterday, there was the remains of a small body in the incinerator when I got back.”

“Oh no Miriam!!” Tears started to come to Carol’s eyes. She liked Alice very much; she had been coming over to the Blaylock’s for over a year for lessons. She was such a bright and funny spirit, even John was taken with her. She was absolutely floored. 

“Why on earth would John...” Carol started.

“Carol, John is not well.” 

Carol knew exactly what Miriam meant. She heard about it in France even though Miriam never explained it to her before she agreed to become a Vampire. Maybe Miriam thought they would be able to fix it by the time it affected Carol. You see humans who are turned into vampires do eventually age. Anywhere from 200 to 500 years a human will suddenly age very rapidly, within days and as of today, John would be like an old man. Unfortunately when it occurs the vampire becomes ravenous for blood and lashes out at anything without sense or caution or care. No one is safe. 

Carol just closed her eyes and put her hand to her head.

“And before you start with the purpose of your visit...as your young lover already surmised, I do know about Rindy.”

Carol looked up shocked, and then she became nervous. 

“Oh Carol I’ve known all along about your visits. I did not mind them, I am not pleased about the recent turn of events however but frankly it was bound to happen.” 

Carol looked down and felt a slight tinge of nausea hit her stomach.

“I was at your house yesterday evening, I was searching for John. You were so enthralled with your young lover you did not notice. Frankly and in all honesty I am very happy for you Carol. You deserve this after all these years...even though I still deeply regret it did not work out for us.” 

Carol smiled, then all of a sudden her eyes became widened with fear. “Oh my God...Therese!!!”

*****

It was almost 9:30 in the morning when Therese finally made it home. She had stopped for breakfast at Denny’s, she knew there would be nothing at the house and she was actually starved. When she walked in the door Gen was sitting on the couch reading, her eyes peaked up out of her book.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.”

“Hey Gen, how’s it going?” 

Gen looked up at Therese, she sensed a bit of sadness in her voice. “Is there trouble in paradise, or does the U-haul have a flat tire?”

“Very funny. Listen if you don’t mind, I am going to go into my room and lay down.” 

“Oh...one of those nights.” 

“It’s not what you think...well...actually it is what you think.” Therese stumbled a bit with her words and laughed to herself. “I just need to think, that’s all” 

“Well, that comes with the territory.” Gen put her book down and then got up to go to her own room. “And I’ve got studying to do.” 

As Therese lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, Gen was in her room also thinking and little did Therese know it was about the same subject. 

Gen opened her desk drawer and brought out some file folders, when she opened them she took out a picture of a charity event, she had a loop and was studying one of the people in the photo. The event was from 1968 at the Detroit Institute of Arts. In the photo she looked at a man who looked surprisingly like John Blaylock. She then pulled out a newspaper from her school, it was an article on the concert that Therese had attended and in it was a formal picture of John. She kept on looking at the two, the image was startling., they looked exactly alike. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

“Danny..it’s me. It’s him alright. How are you coming with your photos? Are we still on for tonight? Good! I’ll call the others.” She got out a phone book and began dialing numbers.

*****

Carol was standing up at from the table at Miriam’s. “Oh my God, Therese is in danger, I have to warn her. Miriam, can I use your phone?”

Miriam got up and nodded that it was OK. Carol went and dialed. Busy, she dialed again, still busy. She slammed the phone down. 

“I have to go.” She was almost in tears. 

“Carol...wait!” Miriam grabbed her arm. “I will go with you.”

*******

Rindy was at home with her husband and kids that past Wednesday evening, after seeing her mother and finding her name and that she lived in Detroit. Carol was not listed in the phone book and after talking to some people she knew, they told her she had a couple of options. Either hire a private detective or fly to Detroit and see if she could research records on Real Estate figuring she probably owned property. But Detroit had a very large metropolitan area, so she could be in any of the surrounding cities. 

Jeanette was at home too, thinking the same thoughts, she knew of the detective that worked with Harge and Cy all those years ago, he was still doing business but not as sleazy. What an irony to use him she thought, he was the one that Harge used to spy on Carol when they were divorcing. Thomas Tucker, he actually stopped doing his awful work of spying on those with marital difficulties, affairs or homosexual trysts after Carol’s suicide. Rumor has it he went so far as to record sex acts in hotels but after he learned of Carol’s end he actually grew a conscience and stopped. Now he tracks down missing people and children who seek birth parents. He was old now, overweight and had heart disease, had to pop nitroglycerin pills all the time she had heard. Payback is a bitch she thought.

As Rindy was sitting at the dinner table she was off in space thinking and thinking. Her husband noticed. “Everything OK?” he asked. 

“Sure, just thinking of my mom.”

Her husband came over and put his hand on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. “Happens every time this year honey, I am so sorry.” He kissed the side of her face and gave her shoulders a hug. “I’ll clean up here.”

She smiled up at him. She was so lucky to have him, he was incredibly handsome, a wonderful father and a great and very caring husband. It brought tears to her eyes. She wondered if her mother had ever had such happiness in her life, what it would have been like to have been persecuted for loving someone. She felt anger at her father for having a hand in it. What it was like to grow up with a mom that had ended her life, all the hushed stares that came her way, everyone acting compassionate but never truly reaching a hand out. All except for Aunt Jennie, always a friend and then she had become like the mother to her, the one she never had in later years. 

*****

Therese was in her bed thinking of all the things that was Carol. She loved her so much she was like an obsession for her. And she frankly didn’t care that Carol was one of the undead. Her concern was mostly for the danger that seemed they would always be in, the pain that Carol never seemed to escape in this life. If she left her life and went with Carol would they be happy or would there always be some drama playing out at the hands of others? How can this all end, how can she fix this issue with Rindy and with Miriam? She knew that Rindy would accept Carol like she had and Therese was even thinking they could call Carol a long lost cousin and Carol could still have a relationship with her, maybe live near each other. But what about the age thing, would Carol have to move away from Rindy’s life after 10 years, or could they think of some way to age her? As Therese was drifting off to sleep she heard the doorbell ring again and again.

Therese got out of her room, yelled at Gen that she would get it, and raced to open the door. She was surprised to see a very old and frail man staring at her. 

“Is Therese Belivet here?” he asked.

“I’m Therese Belivet” she said.

“Oh, I am so glad I was able to find you! My name is um...Harry and I am your grandmother’s brother, I have been looking for you for such a long time...can I come in?”

“My grandmother’s brother?? Sir, I think you have the wrong house.” 

“NO, no, I don’t, please let me explain. Listen, I really need to sit, it’s getting warm outside.”

“Oh sure,” Therese said. “Come on in, have a seat here...can I get you a glass of water?”

“Oh no, I’m fine” he said as he walked by her and sat on the couch.”

Therese sat at the opposite end. “So...you’re my grandmother’s brother?” 

“Yes, I am, and I must say, you look so much like her when she was young.” 

“My grandmother or my mother?” She asked suspiciously. 

He began to fumble with his shirt and unbutton the top. “I’m sorry, I just need to undo my button.” He began to fumble with a necklace under his shirt and suddenly he pulled out an Ankh. Therese’s eyes widened. Oh my God she thought, she didn’t know what to do, then she realized she could call to Carol. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of Carol’s face then she imagined yelling her name as loud as she could, as urgently as she could towards that face in her mind. 

In the meantime Miriam and Carol were driving in the car. Carols eyes widened, she heard Therese, she knew she was in danger. 

“Oh my God Miriam, step on it, he’s there, he’s at Therese’s!”

“Carol closed her eyes and felt towards Therese. She told her to keep back, to remain calm, that they were on their way. 

“Hey Gen...come on out here, there is someone I think you should meet.”

“Oh, you’re not alone are you?” 

Gen came out of the room. “What’s up.” She said. 

Therese stood up and stepped several steps away from the man. “Gen, this is Harry...your name is Harry? He is a long lost relative of mine.”

Gen walked up to him and saw that he had an Ankh in his hand, her eyes widened and she stiffly began to step backwards. 

“Well...” the man said. “Cat’s out of the bag...isn’t it. I want you to both step into that back room.

Gen was the first person to speak. “I don’t think so sir.” She then began to step back and circle around the man and nodded to Therese to follow, so that one was always at the opposite end of him moving and circling. He had to keep on looking back and forth to get his bearings. Suddenly they heard a car screech out front and within seconds both Carol and Miriam were in the house. 

John turned and saw them and fell back onto the couch, he then began to shiver and cry. Therese felt her stomach flip, Miriam walked over and held him and rocked him back and forth while he sobbed, then picked him up and carried him to the car. “I will be right back after I put him in the car.” Carol ran over to Therese and looked at her face and then held her.

“Are you alright?” Therese nodded yes. Carol then looked at Gen “Are you alright Genevieve?” She asked with genuine concern. 

“Yes.” she said quietly.

Miriam returned. “Carol take Therese to the car and watch John.” 

Carol ushered Therese out as quickly as she could. 

When they were both gone, Miriam stood, turned slowly then stared at Genevieve. Gen just froze in place with a blank stare on her face. Miriam walked over then held her face in both hands, then she put her hand to her forehead and held her thumb, then two fingers there. She closed her eyes as if she was listening.

“Perfect” she whispered. “Thank you, yes...tell me more.” Gen appeared to be in a trance and Miriam walked her to the couch and had her sit while keeping her hands firmly planted on her head. “All the names dear.” She then said. “Good. You have done well.” As she sat Miriam moved Gen’s hair away from her neck and with a swiftness that came with centuries of practice she nipped at Gen’s neck and began feasting on her blood. Gen slowly began to fall over and Miriam released and then placed her thumb on her vein to heal it. “You will forget all, forget this happened, forget your friends in your group and forget this fruitless hobby of yours. We are normal people to you.” With that Miriam walked out the front door and shut it, leaving Gen passed out on the couch. 

Carol drove the car and Therese sat in the front while Miriam held John in the back, whispering in his ear. When they got to Miriam’s house both Carol and Miriam helped get John in while Therese waited by the car. Miriam wanted privacy with John. 

When Carol exited and got in her car, Therese followed. Carol was visibly upset. “Can you get me a cigarette Therese?” Therese reached back and got her purse but there were no cigarettes and Therese in her hurry had left her purse at home. “Carol, there are none in your purse.”

“Just when you think it can’t get any worse you run out of cigarettes!” She muttered. 

“Pull over Carol and I will run and get some, I could use one as well.”

As they both smoked in the car Therese spoke. “I take it that was John...what happened to him?”

Carol sighed. “He’s aging Therese, it happens to humans who become vampires.”

Therese looked at Carol. “Will it happen to you?” 

Carol looked back. “Yes, but not until after you are long gone yourself. I have no problem with it. Immorality is not what is not, how you say it...it’s not all it’s packed up to be.” 

*****

Rindy was sitting on the couch reading to the kids while her husband cleaned the kitchen. It was all so sweet, they brought over their homemade birthday cake, it was purple and ugly as sin but she loved it because the kids helped bake it. They sang Happy Birthday, screamed when she blew out the candles. They gave her goofy homemade gifts they drew. She could go fine dining with her husband like most New York wives and take in a show or movie, but all she ever wanted on her Birthday was this. She loved her family so very much. The phone rang and her husband picked it up.

“Rindy, it’s for you.” 

“Hello.” 

“Rindy, it’s Jeanette.” 

“Hi....hold on a second. Bill, I need to take this in the bedroom, can you hang up once I pick up the extension?” 

Rindy got up and ran to the bedroom and yelled for Bill to hang up the phone. “OK, I’m alone, do you know something?”

“Sweetie, I took it upon myself to contact a detective, he used to work for your father and he specializes in this sort of thing now. It didn’t take long for him to find her. The woman lives in a wealthy suburb north of Detroit, I have an address and phone. Apparently she emigrated from Poland in 1972, she’s in her late 30’s now. I am frankly starting to doubt if this is the same woman.”

“What do you mean? Of course it’s the same. Have you called the number?”

“I did but there was no answer and no machine.” 

Rindy paused for a moment. “I think I want to go there.”

“You want to travel to Detroit and knock on this woman’s door?” 

Tears started to come into Rindy’s eyes. “I don’t know what else to do! I need to know.” 

Jeanette paused. “Honey, if you want to go, I will go with you, we can fly out Friday and spend the weekend there. I mean you need someone to recognize her and I would be able to, and if it turns out to be a bust we can go visit the Motown Museum or see where Henry Ford invented the assembly line and call it a day!” 

Rindy smiled. “That sounds like a plan. I’ll let Bill know. I’ll tell him we found a long lost relative of mom’s that wanted to meet us. He’ll understand.”

“Terrific, I’ll get Cy’s office to make the arrangements.” 

“Oh and Aunt Jeannie.”

“Yes dear?”

“I just want to say that I love you and I appreciate all you have done for me.” tears started to come out of Rindy’s eyes. “I feel like you’ve been the mother to me I never had, especially in these recent years.”

“Oh Rindy stop you’re going to make me cry! Honey, nothing has given me more pleasure in life than being with you, and we will fix that mother issue, I promise!”

****

Carol and Therese got to Carol’s and went inside. When they got in the door as Carol was putting her things down Therese walked over to her.

“I need a hug Carol.” 

Carol grabbed her and hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. “I just don’t know what I am going to do with you, you keep on hanging out with the wrong crowd!” 

Therese smiled.

“Will Genevieve be OK, I’m thinking I should get back to her.”

Nonsense! You are staying here tonight. I have to go out this evening and I may not be back until the morning. But you will be fine, this house is very secure, it even has an alarm system, and John cannot harm you now. Miriam has him and she is taking care of him.” 

Therese looked up to Carol deep into her beautiful eyes. “Carol.”

“Yes my love?”

“I love you Carol, and I will not leave you. I will be with you for as long as you will have me.”

“Darling are you sh...” Before Carol could complete her sentence Therese began kissing that beautiful mouth of hers.


	20. The Searching Continues

Miriam had carried John to their bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. She turned on music, all the classical pieces that were John’s favorites. She closed all the blinds and then went into her dresser to the very bottom drawer; she brought out a very worn box that contained the ancient candles and vials of oils, the box she continually hoped she would never have to open again. She lit the candles and smelled the mythical aromas of frankincense and galbanum. She went to her closet and reached into the back and brought out a silken black bathrobe. She took off all her clothes and then put the robe on. She went to the bathtub and filled it with water, and she took the oils and poured some in the tub. Then she walked back to John.

Oh her sweet, her seductive, handsome, intelligent and beautiful John. Why was this already happening when it seemed like yesterday when they met, the young handsome stable boy who greeted her when she rode her carriage over 200 years ago. She knew then, the first moment she saw him that he was the one. And oh, the life they lead, the sights that had seen in this time with him that seemed way too short time, travels all over Europe, France, India, even Indochina. The raw and powerful sex they shared, John was slight but he was both masterful and insatiable. How she enjoyed when they first met holding him, exploring that boyish body of his and his budding manhood, feeling it with abandon, his hitching and quivering breath against her skin. How he grew and learned about pleasure and pleasing her, and the ecstasy of sex without shame or bravado, any time or place when it was gifted with such an unconditional love they both had for one another. 

Miriam sat next to John and placed her hands on his face. His pleading eyes tore at her heart, the words he kept repeating....why...why...you promised...you promised...you said forever. They dug their claws deep into her soul. Tears were falling from her face, when will this ever end? Why will my lovers not last?

She lifted him to herself and hugged as deeply as she could. This fragile decay of withering flesh that was deteriorating before her eyes that repulsed her was the shell that covered John, he was still in there, and unfortunately there was nothing she could do to release him from it. All she could do at this point was to love him one more time before she placed him with the others, and then grieve as she had done each time for the hundreds of years. 

She removed his clothes from his body, then lifted him very gently, kissing his face and brought him to the tub and placed him in. She then took off her robe and got in as well, positioning her body so she lay behind him with his back on top of her. She adjusted herself so her crotch and breasts were against his back and she rubbed them against him like she done time and again when they were bathing together or loving each other. She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs and arms around his front and remembered him like he used to be and they sat like this for the longest time. She took the soap and lathered it and began gently washing him. She did every part, and while he could not get an erection she spent the most time there as she heard his breathy moans and felt his head fall back towards her for the last time. When she got out and dried him she laid him naked on the bed and took the oils from the box and began to anoint him, she then dressed him in a long cotton gown, whispering to him the whole time the prayers of her kind when those around them died, and truths about his life now as she gently carried him. With tears in her eyes she carried him down the hallway, past the atrium and through a hidden door that lead to a long set of stairs. From those stairs an even more cramped circular stairwell lead her to a large attic where she kept all her loves. She pulled out a box that was next to Sarah and then took John laid him in it. John could not move, but his eyes were shocked, begging...please...no...no, you’re not locking me in here? She gently explained, as lovingly and simply as she could: he was to remain here for eternity, for as long as she lived he would live as well in this box. There was no end or no release for any of them. With that she pushed the box back in its place next to Sarah and all her other lovers over the centuries and said her goodbyes to them as she left. 

*****

It was mid-afternoon and Carol had left for the night and Therese asked no questions. She just listened carefully as Carol gave her all the instructions on how to turn the alarms on an off, and showed her the food she had bought for her. She held her, kissed her face again and again, brushed her hair with her hands, she promised when she returned the next day she would treat her to a long bath. The idea alone was turning Therese on and Carol knew it and she smiled and rubbed her nose against hers then held her quietly and didn’t say a word. It was like there was some danger to what Carol was doing and it worried Therese, as if they may not see each other again. But Carol said not to worry, that everything would be fine and she gave her the most sensual kiss on the mouth and then she was gone. 

Therese was feeling sleepy so she went upstairs to the bedroom and decided to take a nap. She could not complain about staying at Carol’s house, she loved it, especially the bedroom. She loved how the breeze would come into the room via the patio and you could see the river. She laid on the bed fully clothed. She could still smell Carol on the pillows and sheets; their last lovemaking session and she wasn’t about to change the bedding and lose that. Slowly she drifted off and ended up in a heavy and dream filled sleep.

As Therese was sleeping she noticed there were two women on each side of the bed. They both bent down at the same time and started to kiss each side of her face. It felt heavenly. She then felt them on her neck taking turns, she knew it because of how they kissed and how their lips felt different. Then they moved down to her breasts and both were sucking and licking them the same time and their hands were rubbing her midsection. She opened her eyes and moaned loudly and began breathing quickly, almost gasping. Therese had never fantasized about being loved by two women at the same time but to feel it, it was a sensation unlike any other; it was sheer paradise. She had grown very comfortable with Carol’s loving attention of her, in fact felt a bit guilty she loved it so much and was not as fair about reciprocating but so far Carol didn’t mind in the least. Now she was being completely pampered by two women at once. One kept on biting and licking her breast and one began to move down and was kissing and licking her stomach and biting her ribs gently. Then she felt the other move down and hands were on her thighs as each one began stroking each thigh, they grabbed her legs and began to push them wider apart and kissing the insides of her thighs. She felt breathing over her crotch, then she heard a muffled communication between the two and soon she was being flipped over and placed on her stomach. She felt both of their hands on her back then, rubbing up and down, lightly scratching and kissing. She felt a mouth on her ass; it was biting and kissing and licking while holding both cheeks with both hands. She felt the other mouth on her rear and Therese was becoming very wet, she moaned with each breath trying to communicate her want, and she began arching her rear in the air, the words were coming out of her mouth but she could not hear what she was saying. As two hands were massaging her ass she could feel the other woman kissing and nibbling at her back up and down. Another muffled communication and then she finally felt the fingers inside her going in and out, very slowly, then getting quicker while the other was massaging and biting her rear. Therese was getting ready to come. Then she was told to keep her eyes closed as she was flipped again and almost immediately a mouth was in her wetness licking and sucking with abandon. Then someone lifted her hips up very high and one mouth was on her thighs and around her vagina and the other on top of her clitoris and both were in a frenzy. The orgasm hit her like a hurricane and she moaned at the top of her lungs as her body arched but the mouths still remained on her and she quivered again into another orgasm the kind she never felt before.

Therese woke up suddenly and looked around...she was alone in the bed and covered in sweat. What was this...a dream? A dream, she could hardly believe it, it seemed so real. She went to the bathroom and relieved herself and found she was incredibly wet. Oh my God what if Carol found out, but then it was only a dream, we can’t help what we dream...can we? Therese went to the sink and looked at her face in the mirror, it didn’t appear flushed but she turned on the water and rinsed and then brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

As Therese was heading downstairs she heard the doorbell ring. Near the front door were all the buttons and controls for Carol’s alarm system, it was quite sophisticated, it even had cameras and a monitor. Therese looked at it utterly confused; trying to remember which button did what and what the code was. She looked in the TV Screen saw two women standing by the driveway gate. Therese pushed a button. “Hello.” she said. The two women looked all around, up and down until they noticed a speaker. 

“Hi, ummm...we’re looking for a Karolina Janowski, does she live here?” 

‘Karolina Janowski’ Therese thought...who is that? “Karolina?” she asked.

“Karolina or Carol.” they replied. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m sorry, my name is Rindy Ross and we’ve been looking for Carol for a very long time...it’s a long story.” 

“Rindy!!!” Therese yelled to herself and put her hand to her mouth. Oh my God she thought. She hit the button to talk again. “Can you hold on just a minute, I need to buzz you in...hold on.” Therese scrambled trying to get the directions that she wrote for the gate. She entered the numbers and the gate opened. She hit the voice button again, “Come in.” 

She opened the door that lead to a separate vestibule and then the outside door and saw the two walking up. There was a tall, blonde woman wearing sunglasses who was young with long hair down to her shoulders and an shorter older woman. The young blonde woman held her hand out as she approached. “Hi, I’m Rindy Ross and this is Jeanette Cranston.” 

Therese just moved as if in slow motion, her brow furrowed, she held out her hand and shook the young woman’s hand. “Rindy.” She said. Then Jeanette brought her hand out to shake, “I’m Jeanette.” Rindy then took off her sunglasses and looked directly into Therese’s face. Therese could not believe it, not only did she have the exact same eyes as Carol, but the same intense stare. Her mouth was not full like Carol’s but she had those regal high cheekbones. Jeanette looked like your everyday aunt or Grandma, blonde hair pulled back in a bun with a perky face and a sweet smile. 

“Carol isn’t here now but please come in.” Therese said. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Therese by the way. Therese Belivet.” 

She held the door open as they both walked into the house. 

****

After Miriam had finished with John, she went into her bedroom and laid down. She closed her eyes and thought of Carol, she thought of this new love of hers, Therese. She knew Carol would have found Therese attractive, she knew that much about her. But she was taken aback at how deeply Carol was falling in love with Therese. She thought Carol would have an affair and then be done with her. But it seemed like Carol was seriously considering Therese to be her partner now. Miriam would be out of the picture...or would she? If John were still here it would not matter, but she was finding herself having a very hard time with the thought of giving up Carol to a mere mortal now that John was gone. Carol was the perfect one, so absolutely destined to be hers and here was Miriam, as powerful and enticing as any human or vampire could imagine and she was struggling with how to get Carol back without permanently pushing her away in the process. Her mind went back to Therese, maybe Therese was not as committed to Carol as she thought, could she be swayed away to someone else, Carol would never forgive her if that happened. Or could Therese, Carol and Miriam all live together as lovers? There was only one way to find out...to venture into Therese’s dreams. Dreams are the one place a person does not lie or pretend, where true desires do show through...whether or not you care to admit them...Miriam closed her eyes and began her visit. 

****

Gen woke to the phone ringing, “Jeese my head.” she muttered. She picked up the phone, “Hello”.

“Gen, it’s Danny! Are you done calling everyone?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“What do you mean what am I talking about, tonight is the plan, we’re gonna do it.”

“Do what, I have classes I need to study for.” 

“Are you shitting me, are you bailing out on us?? You were supposed to call everybody.” 

“Listen, I don’t want anything to do with you or your plans, whatever they are, OK?” 

The voice was quite on the other end. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, I just have a headache.” 

The phone was quiet again.

“Listen, I’ve got to go, OK.” and with that she hung up. 

She went into the bedroom and sat at her desk. “Crap.” She uttered at all the folders and pictures on her desk. “I keep too much shit.” She began to gather all the folders and papers in her hands and then went to the kitchen to throw them out. Then she stood by the fireplace and without even thinking, she threw everything in and got some matches from the kitchen and lit them all on fire and watched everything burn.

 

****

Miriam had gotten on the phone, she was going to call Samuel, the one who turned weaklings into vampires and left them to squeak by on their own. In fact it was Samuels habit of doing this that was causing all these problems that were starting to now drift into her very carefully planned life. 

The phone rang and a sultry and sexy male voice came over the line. “Miriam!” he said. He knew it was her.

“Darling!” She said, “How are you?” 

“Can’t complain my dear. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Samuel, first of all, I have bad news, John is not well, he’s no longer with me.”

“Miriam I am so sorry! They just never seem to last long enough! Are you doing alright?” 

Miriam let out a sigh. “As good as can be expected. Well, on a different note, that mess that started back in 78 that we’ve been working on is coming to a head dear...pardon the expression by the way.” 

Samuel laughed. “I’ve always had a fondness for that expression my Miriam.” 

“As we have planned I have the listing of names of the Searchers now, and the physical documents have been destroyed.”

“Touché my dear!” 

“That little companion of yours that almost ended my ‘in’ into this group, have you taken care of him?” 

“Oh, you mean my cute little DJ? Miriam, he’s a bit incapacitated and won’t be spinning anymore more if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Very well done Samuel. I am going to provide you the names that need to be taken care of. I take it you are working tonight?” 

“Yes, at the morgue.”

“They may end up there.” 

“The bloodier the merrier.” he said.

“Another thing Samuel, the one you set up for me at the Concert, the one we knew Carol would take a liking to.”

“Therese, yes?” 

“First of all brilliant, it totally worked, I was able to reach the group through Carol and her without them even knowing. However, can I ask a very big favor of you?”

“I am all ears.” he said

“Leave her alone now dear, can you do that for me? I have taken quite a liking to her as well and am enjoying her company very much. Carol is so happy and with John gone, I need all the happiness I can get frankly.” 

“I will do it as a favor to you my Miriam, and if I need a favor in return I can count on you?” 

“Absolutely!” 

“Very well.” He said as he hung up the phone. 

Miriam sat and rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity that lead to the events that were wreaking havoc in her life today. In 1978 the Detroit Metro Times wrote an article on Vampires in Michigan all because Samuel’s DJ boyfriend and others like him were bungling their hunting and leaving victims to either escape or be discovered by law enforcement. Soon a group of hobbyists were formed that made it their mission to hunt vampires. Most of the undead simply left town in order to escape this annoyance. Miriam and Samuel both stayed, she loved the town actually and her and John were enjoying their work with the University and the musical charities. Then she discovered, the group had been targeting her and John and were starting to get wise. She knew she could leave but her leaving could cause more questions, and she didn’t want a group of idiotic mortals dictating where she lived. 

****

Therese, Rindy and Jeanette were just coming into Carol’s front room. Therese felt a little awkward; she wasn’t familiar with Carol’s home since they spent their whole time in the bedroom. 

“Can I get you something to drink, water or ice tea?” 

“Ice tea would be great” Rindy said, and Jeanette nodded in agreement. Therese ran into the kitchen and both Rindy and Jeanette took the opportunity to look quickly around the room. They noticed end tables with pictures on them and Rindy picked one up, it was a picture of Carol and Miriam formally dressed with their arms around each other. Jeanette came over and got out her glasses and looked, then raised her eyebrows. Therese came back with a tray and glasses of ice tea.

“Please sit.” She said. Rindy quickly put the picture down. 

“Let me see that.” Therese asked Rindy while walking over to her. Surprised, Rindy picked the picture up. Therese looked at it and smiled. “That’s Carol and Miriam.”   
Jeanette walked over and took a look again. 

“She’s stunning.” she said. 

Therese just smiled. “I don’t know which one is more beautiful actually.” 

As everyone sat drinking their teas there was an awkward silence finally broken by Therese. 

“I know who you are Rindy, Carol told me. I don’t know how much more I can say at this time, it would be better that Carol speak to you.”

Rindy nodded. “Any chance she will be back tonight?”

“I’m not expecting her until tomorrow morning. She is with friends.” Therese looked down. “Look, all I can say is that I know she loves you very much and always has, and what happened...it was only because she truly had no alternative.” 

Rindy brought a hand up and wiped a tear from her eye.

Jeanette spoke up. “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you to her?”

Therese was taken aback by the question. “Well, I’m a very good friend, or at least becoming a very good friend, we have not known each other very long. I met her at a concert and I’ve been working on some musical pieces with her and Miriam. She asked I stay here tonight. Rindy, she had gotten into a terrible depression after she saw you, I know that the circumstances between you two have pained her throughout her life in the worse way.” Therese took a sip of her ice tea.

“My father died when I was a child and I was abandoned by my own mother, I ended up in the foster care system until I was an adult so I know what it’s like to not have a parent.” 

Jeanette looked at Therese with motherly concern. “Oh honey I am so sorry.” 

“That’s OK, it’s just as well. Rindy...my mother didn’t and still doesn’t want anything to do with me, but your mom always thought of you, she always did and her hands were truly tied and I just hope that someday you and Carol can have a relationship where you really understand that and you can make up for the lost years. Just please don’t think that she did this because she didn’t love you because nothing could be further from the truth, I don’t think there was anyone on this earth she loved more than you.”

Rindy started to cry as Jeanette leaned over and rubbed her back and comforted her. Therese started to cry as well. Therese had almost invited them to stay but felt it was best to let Carol know when she got home. Both decided to leave and Therese told them she would phone at the hotel in the morning when Carol arrived. When they walked out the door it was both sad and happy at the same time. Happy for Carol but wondering what true future they could hold for one another.

****  
Gen was at her desk studying when she heard the knock at her door. It was Danny and three of his friends and they barged in like they were running from a fire. 

“Jesus H. Christ what the hell are you doing?!” she yelled. 

“Sit down!” Danny yelled. 

Gen was practically pushed on the couch and Danny and one of his friends pulled her arms up and began looking her up and down, they had flashlights and were looking at her face and neck. 

“There!!” Danny yelled. “There it is...look!” 

“What the hell are you doing, leave me alone!” Gen shouted. 

He picked her up and made her walk to the bathroom where he showed her in the mirror, there was a very faint red mark on her neck, barely visible. 

“Look, where did you get that mark?”

“None of your god-damn business!” she said. 

“Seriously, when did you get that?”

“You are off the friggin deep end you know that, can’t a girl get lucky every so often?”

“What?” Danny asked.

“Get out of my house now! All of you!”

“Where are the files?” 

“What files?” Gen asked.

One of the men then grabbed Danny and whispered in his ear. Danny nodded in agreement. 

“Ok, we’re going.” and they left as quickly as they came.

Once out the door as they were heading towards the car two homeless looking women began to follow them. As Danny and one of his friends got in the car, suddenly they noticed the other two were missing. 

“Oh my God, where did they go?!”

“I told you Danny, we’re being baited. Now drive, just drive the fucking car!!” 

Miriam and Carol had pulled the two men into the bushes behind an abandoned house and began feeding while Danny and his companion sped off. As Miriam’s eyes turned from green to yellow she had the car imagined in her mind. It was speeding down a poorly lit street, she popped the tire in her mind, the car lurched and then hit a curb at the high rate of speed, flipped and slid on it’s roof across the street into a tree. Danny’s passenger didn’t have his seatbelt on. He didn’t make it. Danny however had been dragged out of the car and was lying on the sidewalk surrounded by the people who came out of their houses upon hearing the accident. Carol and Miriam had already put the bodies of the two men in the trunk of their car, shed their overcoats and sped away. Miriam did not want finish the job with Danny with all those people meandering about. 

They pulled up to Miriam’s house and went directly into the enclosed garage. They brought the bodies out of the car and placed them into an incinerator that used to be for burning trash but Miriam and her resourceful vampire friends had it retrofitted to burn bodies. Miriam would then light a real fire as well to mask any smoke, so far it worked without a hitch and no one ever became suspicious. 

Both got in their own shower, Carol had a separate bedroom at Miriam’s with it’s own bath for these occasions. Carol had to sleep fairly shortly after feeding; she would be out cold for 6 hours. Miriam had some time, she was going to go to the hospital and visit Danny but first she decided she would see her old friend Samuel at the morgue. 

“Miriam, my dearest!” Samuel came over to her. “You look absolutely delightful...I always had a thing for nurses.” 

Miriam and put scrubs on and was wearing a brown wig so she could sneak in with ease to finish with Danny. She then silently began to communicate with Samuel telepathically. 

Samuel had told her that there were four more left, and Miriam reminded him that Gen was already taken care of which left three. He already had planned to get one after work. She told him they should finish the other two tomorrow then, they would discuss in the morning. She needed to go and attend to Danny before sleep overtook her, however, Samuel wanted to show her one thing before she left. He went to one of the drawers and pulled it open. Inside was the DJ, he had been ripped apart, his arms and legs and head were all away from his body, but he was still moving. He looked like he was in agony and his mouth was trying to speak but couldn’t. Even Miriam was taken aback at the horror. 

“Oh Samuel! Close it please!” 

“My dear...a wonderful example he is now, don’t you think?? I am so sorry for him being so much trouble by the way.” He closed the drawer. “He will be incinerated tonight here, then he will be gone.” He turned to Miriam. “You should consider it too you know instead of keeping them in boxes in your house.” 

Miriam turned away almost crying. “I can’t bare it Samuel, I just can’t bare doing that.” 

“I’ve been doing it all along Miriam, if you need help let me know.” 

Miriam just silently walked out and left for the hospital. When she arrived she found Danny’s room, but she did not kill him. She knew he was a friend of Therese’s so if there was a way to erase his memory she would. She leaned over him and placed her hand on her head and then drank his blood, sealing the wound and speaking to him, he would forget everything, forget it all. The accident would be to blame for his memory loss, it would be perfect. As time passed if she needed to end him she would but she didn’t want any issues with her relationship with Carol and Therese’s at this fragile time. This man was one of the few friends she had in this world and until she would acclimate to her world he would remain. She was thinking about Therese now herself, she did like her, she was growing a very strong fondness toward her.


	21. Metamorphosis

Therese was in a deep and sound sleep in Carol’s bed when she heard voices invade her dream. Screeches, yipping sounds like battle calls, she heard windows breaking, doors being battered, she saw smoke, Oh my God....Carol she thought. She immediately woke. 

She sat up in the bed for a minute...this was no dream. She looked at the clock; it was 3:30 in the morning. She rushed out of bed, got dressed and ran down the stairs, got a jacket, turned off the alarms and started running to Miriam’s house. Miriam was 4 blocks from Carol’s and something was wrong over there and she knew it. She ran as fast as she could.

As she got there a car was speeding away, the gate was open, the front window was broken and there was smoke coming out like someone threw a firebomb in. Alarms were going off. She couldn’t get in through the door so she climbed in though the broken window. “Carol!” she shrieked, “Miriam!!! Carol!!!” Then she used her mind to try and reach Carol. She saw her sleeping, she was in a room upstairs, she had not even awoken to the sounds. A sprinkler system flashed on and the downstairs was being showered in water. Therese had ran up the stairs, she ran past bedrooms, then found one room that had the door closed, she ran in, Carol was sleeping on the bed flat on her back with her arms next to her side. 

“Carol!!” She yelled. She shook her, she wasn’t moving. Carol...CAROL!!! 

Finally she began to come to. “Carol oh my God wake up!” Carol sat up dazed. 

“Therese, what are you doing here? What time is it?” 

“Carol for God’s sake, the house was going to burn down and you were going to sleep right thought it!” 

“What?? Where’s Miriam?” 

“I don’t know.” Then came the sounds of sirens.

“Oh my God the Police!” Carol said. She got up quickly and ran down the hallway. She opened a door to a separate bedroom and ran in it for a minute, than ran out and locked the door with a key. 

“OK, I’m going downstairs, you stay here.” 

With that the police and fire department were there, they turned off the water and did a quick walkthrough of the downstairs. Therese was upstairs and she overheard Carol speak to them, telling them that she was the only person home. She said that the upstairs was fine, that the owner was a good friend and she was away for the weekend. They took a police report and left their card for Miriam. When the police left they closed the gate. 

“I can’t believe you slept thought that racket Carol.” 

Carol said nothing; she kept looking, checking things. She paced all around the downstairs, checking the locks on the front and back door, the garage. They found an old piece of paneling and put that against the window and Carol nailed it in place. She checked the upstairs and found nothing and then she decided for them both to go back to her bedroom and lock the door and wait. “When is Miriam going to return?” Therese asked. 

“Therese, Miriam is sleeping down the hall in the room I locked.” 

Before Therese could ask Carol said that it was impossible to wake her, that she would sleep for 6 hours and could not be woken and Carol was not sure when she went to bed. 

As they lay there together in Carols bed she smoked one cigarette after the other, every so often closing her eyes, then thinking someone was in the house, then closing her eyes and feeling she imagined it. 

Therese didn’t want to tell her about Rindy, she thought it best she tell her in the morning when Carol had calmed down, it would make no difference anyway. Carol was lightly brushing her hair with her hands, it was relaxing, she was getting sleepy, soon she drifted off to sleep.

Therese opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep and found Carol was not in the bed. The dawn was just starting to break, she heard whispering outside her bedroom door and she got up and opened it. Carol and Miriam were speaking to one another. “Good Morning.” they said flatly.

“Good Morning.” Therese responded, rubbing her eyes. As they turned to walk towards the stairs out of nowhere a man appeared right in front of them. Everyone stopped in their tracks. “Who are you? What are you doing...” Miriam started to say.

“You killed my father,” he said to Miriam and before she could react he pulled out a gun and shot her directly between the eyes. Carol and Therese both screamed as Miriam stumbled toward the banister and then flipped over and fell the 20 feet to the main floor. As Miriam hit the ground Carol completely collapsed next to Therese, then the man then took the gun and pointed it directly at her. 

“NO!!!” Therese shouted while jumping on top of her. “Don’t kill her PLEASE!!!” Therese began sobbing uncontrollably and covering her with her body. “Please don’t kill her, I love her!!! I love her!!!” The man paused and his eyes turned questioning, then sympathetic, then he brought a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. 

“She’s at the bottom of the stairs, get her now before she heals herself...quick!” 

Therese heard a crash and the sound of stomping, rushing feet. She peeked over the bottom of the banister and saw Miriam down on the floor below flaying about like a rag doll. Despite being shot in the head and falling she was still alive, struggling like a short-circuited mechanical robot that couldn’t control its limbs. Around five men came rushing over and grabbed her and then picked her up and carried her towards the garage. “Get the Incinerator door open!” she heard someone yell. 

Therese moved back to Carol who was still unconscious and she lifted her upper body and cradled it while rocking her while the man stood there pointing his gun at them. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing, holding Carol as tightly as she could thinking that at any minute he would shoot them both dead. “Please don’t kill her, please don’t kill her.” was all she could say between her sobs as she rocked the unconscious Carol back and forth. 

Downstairs she was hearing awful sounds, banging noises and struggling, there was shouting. Miriam was fighting them, she was healing herself, she was going to beat them. Miriam, please, Therese kept thinking, ‘don’t let them do this to you, don’t let them do this.’ Then she heard a door slam and someone yell, “Turn it on!” Right then Carol woke up and let out the most blood-curling scream. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Carol’s eyes opened as wide as they could, her arms and legs then began flaying about; her face was completely contorted in agonizing pain. The man jumped back shocked, he almost dropped the gun.

Then she convulsed and started to seizure. Therese tried to lay her flat. “Carol!!! CAROL!!!!” It was awful, like she was unconscious but still twitching in some unimaginable terror and pain.

Then as soon as it had started it stopped and Carol went limp. Therese didn’t know if she was dead. “Oh my God Carol...Carol!!” She was sobbing, 

The man stood there with his mouth open, then he began to kneel down but a sudden jolt hit the house, it felt like an earthquake or an airplane crashing nearby, rattling the house like a fragile deck of cards. Another jolt hit, this time stronger, it knocked the man backwards halfway down the stairs. Therese did nothing but hug Carol even closer.

All was quiet and then she saw the first of them. Bodies were floating in front of her, bodies that were made of ashes were coming out of a room near the end of the stairs they were walking like on the air and then as if they stumbled they began falling down and dissolving. Some made it down the stairs and dissolved on landing, some floated even longer and just dissipated in a slow moving whirlwind while they moved, turning into a fine silken ash and dust that was filling the air, wafting over to them. She saw the old man, it was John, he walked only a few steps then collapsed and his body started to quiver and deteriorate in front of her eyes. It was making Therese sick to her stomach; she put her head next to Carols and hugged her closer so she couldn’t see anything.

Therese didn’t know it at the time but these were the lovers of Miriam all walking for the last time and crumbling into infinity. As Miriam’s body laid destroyed in the incinerator it was like they were finally free. The air around them grew thickened with this grey snow that fell all over Therese and Carol. Therese had tried to shield Carol with her body. Finally it stopped and she pulled her body away to look at Carol. She tried to wipe the dust off Carol’s face. 

“Water, I need some water!” Therese yelled. “There is a bathroom in the next room.” The man who had also been watching this whole thing got up and ran to get a glass of water and Therese gently poured it on Carols’ face. As the water washed the dust off she opened her eyes. Then she started to cough. “Oh thank God Carol...thank God!!”

The man knelt down next to Carol and held her hand. He looked closely at her, felt her neck. “See if you can sit her up.” He said. 

As Therese tried to get Carol into a sitting position the men who had thrown Miriam in the incinerator had all come upstairs and were gathering round and looking at Carol with great curiosity. There was a complete hush as they watched.

Therese looked up at them and looked at the man who had shot Miriam. He was older, in his 50’s, hair graying around his ears he had a gentle and kind face. He looked at Therese and smiled at her. 

“In all my years I have never seen this happen.” he said. “I had heard it would work like this but never thought I would see it.” He looked at Therese, “She was one of Miriam’s, wasn’t she?”

Carol was awake but just staring at him rather blankly. Therese looked at her wiping a the rest of the dirt away from her face. “Yes.” 

He looked at Carol’s face and brushed some of her hair away so he could see her better. “Do you know how old she is?” 

Carol then spoke. “You don’t have to speak about me like I’m not here. I’m 66 years old.” Therese looked at her shocked. 

The man looked at Therese then at Carol. “She’s not aging, she still looks the age she was when she was taken. Carol, how old were you when you were taken?” 

“Oh for God’s sake, thirty five!” 

Therese started to cry and hug Carol tighter. “That’s her, she’s still here. She never had a lot of patience for someone asking what is none of their business.”

“My name is Paul, Carol,” he said to her. “Paul Harkavy . I’m an expert on...people such as yourself and Miriam, and I have been waiting for this moment for many years.”

“You’ve killed her haven’t you, you bastard!” Carol tried to get up. “Ouch, my back.” Then suddenly it hit her. “My back hurts!?” She looked in shock at Therese and Paul. She looked at her hands, she touched her face. “What’s happened to me!!? What did you do to me!!?”

“Carol,” Paul tried to word as carefully as he could what he was about to say. “Carol, you’re a mortal now. Once the Vampire who made you is destroyed the blood within you dies, you become human again.” He turned to look at the men behind him. “I can’t believe we’re seeing this.”

Carol tried to get up again and then sat back down. “All this is getting to be too much, I am feeling quite dizzy.”

Paul told her not to move and told one of the men to get her some water and see if there was any food downstairs, preferably fruit.

“What is all this mess here?” She asked.

“Were you aware of her lovers, the ones she kept in the attic?” Carol and Therese both looked at each other then back at Paul.

“I don’t know how to tell you this but when a Vampire, for lack of a better word, turns a human into one of them, the human remains living for as long as the Vampire is alive. From what I gather, after a period of time, eventually the human would degrade, it would appear to age although technically that was not what was really occurring. You see, the human body is not built to process this, for lack of a better word, this vampire blood, or frankly remain immortal, so while energized at first, it’s like an engine that runs too fast all the time. It eventually wears out, and when it happens it does so very quickly. But unfortunately the motor remains running no matter how degraded the body is.”

The man looked at them both very carefully. “Carol, the person turns into a living zombie, fully conscious and trapped in a body they can’t use. I’m estimating some of her lovers were at least two thousand years old, if not five thousand. She had been keeping them all throughout her life locked in boxes, traveling with her wherever she went. You would have ended up the same way if we would have not been able to destroy her Carol.”

Therese hugged Carol tighter and Carol closed her eyes. No one had ever told her this, the Vampires kept these things secret from the humans and it was no wonder. 

One of the men brought over the water and some fruit. Carol drank the water; she realized she was very thirsty. Then they gave her some fruit. Carol hadn’t eaten in 30 years and Therese had to laugh at Carol’s face but then she ate more of the fruit and it perked her up. “Its quite delicious.” She said. 

They were able to get Carol to stand and Therese began to help her to the bathroom so they could clean up. 

As Carol was walking away she turned back to look at Paul. “How were you able to remain here without us sensing you?”

Paul smiled. “I got here after Miriam was asleep, the ruckus was a decoy to get me into the house, we made it look like vandalism. That way I could also find out if others were here besides her. My father used to work at this house, so I am very familiar with it. There were secret passageways built for rum running. I hid in the area where she kept her lovers.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Carol said.

“Meditation Carol, I had been practicing for many years, I had been in the house before and she did not detect me so I felt I was finally ready.” 

“Oh God, I kept on sensing something and then losing it, I was thinking I was losing my mind!”

As they turned to go to the bathroom Therese turned to Paul and mouthed the words thank you to him. He smiled back. When the got in the bathroom Therese helped Carol undress as she undressed herself and got in the shower together to get them both cleaned off. Carol was still unsteady on her feet and she didn’t want to leave her alone in there. She did notice that Carols’ body had changed. It was no longer the athletic gymnast body but was softer, her rear was a little more pronounced and her tummy had a little pooch below the navel but Therese found it all adorable. She wanted to bend over and kiss it, kiss all of Carol for that matter but this was neither the time nor the place.

When she was standing in front of Carol drying her hair with a towel she smiled. “Guess who stopped by unannounced yesterday?” 

Carol looked surprised. “Who?” 

“Rindy and a woman named Jeanette!”

“WHAT?!!!” 

“They are waiting at a hotel for us to call them. I told them I would when you got back. Carol; are you up for seeing them now? You don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

Carol fell into Therese’s arms sobbing, “Oh my God yes! I don’t know what I’ll say to explain all this but yes, lets finish getting dressed and get back to the house.” 

Driving back, Therese noticed that Carol was both the same and different, she wasn’t as confident and not quite as assured as before but Therese knew she had been through a huge emotional turmoil that neither had begun to process. Paul was going to contact them the next day to go over the details of explaining Miriam’s disappearance, he also wanted Carol to see a doctor he knew that same day. The men remained at the house and were going to pretend to be a working crew there to clean it up. 

Therese could not help feeling very sad about the whole thing, she almost started to cry, she liked Miriam very much and wished it didn’t have to end this way. She was such a rare beauty and the incredible amount knowledge she held, it was such a shame and loss to see it all vanish into thin air like the dust of those bodies. Her mind drifted back to the warm memories of the house, how Carol embraced her for the first time when she returned the Match Safe. Watching Carol play her violin so beautifully, falling in love with her then, how they originally met at the concert, how incredibly beautiful Carol looked that evening and how she couldn’t believe she ended up talking to her. 

When they got to the house it was still very early in the morning and Therese suggested they invite Rindy and Jeanette by at 11am, that way they had several hours, she could shop and get some brunch items and Carol could have some time to herself and then get ready. 

When Therese returned she was setting the table and getting the food prepped, just some fruit, jams, butter and croissants, coffee and juice. Carol walked into the kitchen wearing a beautiful flower print dress, her hair and makeup done to perfection, the only thing that was amiss was Carol’s eyes, they were red because she had been crying. 

Therese went to her “You look absolutely stunning.” They wrapped their arms around each other very tightly and held silently for a very long time. Therese could feel Carol crying and she began to rub her back and shush her. “I love you Carol.” 

“Oh Therese, words can’t describe what I am feeling now. Pain over the loss of my dear friend Miriam, anger that she left me in the dark on so many things. Sadness over the loss of my strength and abilities, for God sake I totally forgot about life’s regular aches and pains! I’m excited beyond belief over seeing my daughter and the prospect of an actual future with her.” Carol then broke away and looked in Therese’s eyes. “Love my dearest, love like I have never imagined for you saved me, you saved me and there is no way I will ever be able to repay you!” 

“Carol, I didn’t do anything...” Carol put her hands on her lips and then kissed her very gently. “I somehow think that meeting you was the start of this whole process. I don’t know why I feel that way, but I do. You are truly an angel to me, flung out of space...and time!” and with that the doorbell rang.

Carol straightened her dress. “How do I look?” 

“Like a woman whose well deserved dreams are all coming true at once!” 

Carol smiled as they walked to the door. Jeanette was the first to enter. “Oh my God Jeanette!” Carol said. They hugged for a long time. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Carol, you were always the most beautiful woman in the room and whatever you got I want some!” 

“Oh no darling, I can assure you, you don’t!”

When they broke Jeanette stepped back and Rindy came forward. 

“Oh my BABY!” Carol yelled. They both embraced as tight as they could and began sobbing uncontrollably. “How I have missed you!” 

“Oh Mom!” Rindy was crying. Both stood hugging and not moving.

Jeanette gestured to Therese to move away and let the two have their privacy. They both walked into the kitchen and Jeanette put her arm in Therese’s. 

“I get the feeling you’re bit more than a friend to Carol.” 

Therese just blushed and put her head down.

“Now listen to me.” She said, turning to look directly at Therese. “You’re family now, you’re my family, you’re Rindy’s family Therese, OK? You’ll always have a family with us. Don’t you forget that now!” She winked. 

Therese then felt the tears build up in her eyes as she leaned forward and gave Jeanette a big hug. “That’s my girl!” Jeanette said as she rubbed her back.

From the view in the kitchen they could both see that Carol and Rindy had already walked to the area by the water and were having a conversation. They were in separate chairs facing one another, and Carol was holding Rindy’s hands and she was leaning forward and intently speaking to her. Rindy had her head down and was listening. Jeanette and Therese smiled. 

“They’ll have a lot to talk about.” Jeanette said. 

After a period of time Therese started to get concerned about Carol not eating so she stepped outside and shouted for them to come up and have some breakfast. They looked up, then stood and began walking with their arms around each other’s waists, then Carol put her other arm around Rindy’s front and Rindy did the same. When they got to the kitchen they were laughing and had their heads on each other’s shoulders. 

Therese suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion and started to cry and had to step away. 

“Excuse me...I need to use the restroom.” 

Carol noticed immediately and nodded to Rindy and then walked over to Therese. 

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” 

“I’m sorry Carol, I don’t know what’s come over me.” Therese was literally sobbing but she was trying to hold it back. 

Jeanette and Rindy slowly began as approach as well. 

“I’m just so happy for you Carol...I just don’t know what....” Therese could hardly speak and Jeanette got a napkin from the table and gave it to her so she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose. 

Carol began to hug her slowly and rub her back and started humming to her. “I know its all very overwhelming my sweetheart, don’t hold back, get it out.”   
Carol continued hugging her and telling her it was OK. Then Jeanette came over and Rindy too, and Jeanette put her arms around Therese and Carol and Rindy then did as well, and they all stood hugging each other in this circle swaying together, overwhelmed and grateful that this moment had finally taken place. Then Jeanette broke the silence and said, “Well I don’t know about you but I could sure use a Bloody Mary!” and everyone burst into laughter. 

As the day progressed it continued to be full of laughter and tears. Rindy recalled how Carol would swing her with all her might and call her “her special girl”, and Carol then stood up with Rindy and they tried to reenact it. Carol grabbed her and hugged her to her chest as tight as she could and Rindy did the same and it was evident that Rindy was a more endowed than Carol on top. Carol just stopped and looked down at Rindy’s chest for a moment and then back at Jeanette and Therese with her mouth open and this surprised wide-eyed look on her face. Therese and Jeanette almost fell on the floor with laugher. Then when she tried to swing her she could hardly lift her since Rindy was slightly taller than Carol and all she could manage to do was shift her a couple of inches. Then Rindy tried with Carol and she as able to move her about 180 degrees but lost her grip and Carol began to slip down her front with her face falling right into Rindy’s boobs and then she almost fell on the floor. The four of them laughed so hard they cried. 

Then Jeanette told the story of how they stuck Harge in a dunking booth at Rindy’s school carnival one year and no one could dunk him but when petite Jeanette walked up she said the power Zeus was in her arm and she went at that target with all her might, he fell in with a huge splash that got every cheering and came up looking like a wide eyed sputtering sea otter. Then Rindy told Carol about how her and Harge would make a Valentine to Mommy every year on Valentine’s Day and Carol and her started crying with Jeanette and Therese soon following, it was such a touching story. Carol never thought Harge thought of her fondly or even missed her, and Jeanette told her Harge was never the same after her death. She felt so sad she had caused those close to her, especially her daughter so much pain and she wept deeply wondering how anyone could ever forgive her for that. Rindy kneeled in front of her and held her hand tenderly and said “Mom, I forgave you long ago. The past is gone as long as you remain a constant in my life now.” Carol held Rindy’s hand close to her heart and with tears in her eyes and said she would never leave her side ever again.

As the day came to a close they waved goodbye and Carol insisted they contact her when they arrived back in New York and that they would both visit when Therese was on her summer break from school which was only a couple of weeks away. They were going to refer to Carol as a long lost cousin on her Mother’s side. 

As Therese and Carol walked back into Carol’s house with their arms around each other’s waist, Carol felt she needed to lie down. Therese knew she also needed some privacy so she told her she was going to go out for a walk and she immediately headed for Miriam’s house to see what was going on there. 

When she got to the house the work crew had already left but the gate was open. She walked inside the driveway and looked around, the window had been boarded up professionally, but other than that the house did not look amiss at all. As Therese was turning around she saw Alice walk up the driveway. 

“Hey! What the hell happened here?” 

“Oh...vandals I guess.” Therese said. 

“Where’s Miriam, I’ve been ringing all day but no answer.”

Therese walked up to Alice and put her arm around her. “Maybe she went away traveling, you know how the wealthy are.”

“Oh, shit. I needed to talk to her.” Alice put her head down. “I had fight with my parents on Wednesday and I kind of ran away from home. Well, I didn’t really run so far, I was just at a friends up the street whose parents were out of town.”

“Oh??” Therese raised her eyebrow. 

“My parents are such asses, they got the police involved and everything so I wanted to come by and tell Miriam I was alright.”

“I see.” Therese said. “How about this, if you want to and it’s OK with your parents, lets go and get some ice cream and bring it to Carols, we can all eat it and watch old movies or something. I’m sure Miriam will be in touch with Carol and she can tell her you’re OK.”

“Hey, that sounds great!” 

Therese and Alice went to the small corner store and went all out, they got Neapolitan ice cream, and some Sander’s fudge and whipped cream, nuts and even some cherries. When they got in the house Therese yelled, “Honey, I’m home” and then Alice chirped “Honey, I’m home.” as well and both laughed. 

Carol came down stairs. “Therese, who did you bring with you...OH MY GOD ALICE!!”

Carol ran down and grabbed Alice and swung her around and hugged her. Then pulled her back and looked at her face in complete disbelief. “Oh my GOD!! I thought...!”

“Oh great!” Alice shouted. “Did the police get a hold of you too?” 

Carol stared at Therese with disbelief. Therese looked completely confused, she was not aware that Carol thought John had killed Alice. 

“I walked over to Miriam’s and Alice was there. She had...uhum...ran away from home.” Therese slanted her eyes in fake distain at Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes. 

“I didn’t think all hell would break lose and the National Guard would be called in.” 

Carol just stood breathing hard and holding her chest. 

“We’ve got ice cream Carol, we thought we would make ourselves some awesome Fudge sundaes and watch TV, maybe an old Vampire movie is on.” Therese winked at Carol. “Are you game to join us?” 

Carol stood with her mouth open, then smirked and put her hands on her hips. 

____________________

Later that night Carol and Therese were in bed, they were side-by-side and staring gently caressing each other’s faces. 

“Carol, I know things have changed but my offer still stands, I want to be with you forever, as long as we have, as long as you’ll have me.” 

“What a foolish thing to think, of course I will still have you! Will you still have me, that is the question on my mind.” 

Therese thought for a moment...”Hmmm. Without that awesome vampire sex...hmmm...let me think now...I don’t know...” Carol brought up her hand and playfully slapped Therese. 

“Darling we are going to have lots and lots of sex, you need not worry about that!”

Therese smiled. “Carol, what date should we have as our anniversary? Should it be today, or should it be the day we met, or the day we...the day you made love to me while I was completely unconscious?”

Carol smacked Therese again. “Stop it!” Therese laughed. 

“How about the day you returned my Match Safe?” 

“The day at the Blaylocks?” Therese responded.

“Yes,” said Carol quietly. “The day I feel in love with you.” 

Therese moved her head off the pillow in amazement. “Carol, I fell in love with you too. You greeted me by kissing me on both sides of my face and I thought I was going to die...you looked so beautiful. You played the violin unlike I had ever heard, and you looked like there was love in your eyes for me but I could not believe it, but I was certainly in love with you, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” 

“What’s the date Therese?” 

Therese manually counted in her head. “April 7th.”

“Two days before my Birthday.” Carol smiled. 

“Really? We will have a lot going on in April, won’t we! We won’t have a day of celebration, we’ll have a whole month.” 

“It’s still April Therese so we need to start celebrating now.” With that they broke into a passionate and never-ending kiss.


	22. Epilogue

Carol and Therese went on with their lives, they visited Rindy and Jeanette in New York as planned and met Rindy’s family including Carol’s grandchildren who Carol adored and wish she could spoil every chance she could. Carol was so happy in New York that they decided to move there, it was bittersweet for Therese, she loved her home of Detroit and she loved Carol’s expansive house on the river but eventually she grew to love New York even more because they had family there. Therese finally felt like she was home with the family she never had. She enrolled in NYU and actually became more interested in photography than music and upon graduation she ended with a job as a photo clerk for the New York Times and within a few years became a photo editor. She also took pictures as much as she could and developed them in her own darkroom they created in their apartment.

Carol began to work part-time at an antique furniture shop and her and Rindy grew to be inseparable, they were like two peas in a pod, they did almost everything together and Therese didn’t mind in the least. She was not jealous of the relationship at all; she loved to see Carol thrive with her daughter. Carol began to morph into a new more contemporary style in both clothing and hair and even attitude. She had begun to gain weight and was not happy with this, so Rindy got her involved in all her aerobics classes as well as workouts at the gym. Therese worked out as well and enjoyed running and the weight room, she wasn’t muscle bound by any means but both began to see the benefits of having a firm, healthy body. Carol had even given up meat, the taste frankly repulsed her and soon Therese followed. Their sex life had suffered in the beginning, nothing awful but the “vampire sex” took some time to come back, and when it finally did, they would do things like tell everyone they were out of town on the weekends and would spend the entire time making love in their apartment, all day and all night. They had purchased an apartment that was spacious, a 4 bedroom that was actually not far from Rindy’s, with a very large bathroom. The first thing Carol did after they purchased was to remodel the bathroom in order to fit a huge freestanding tub, much to Therese’s pleasant surprise.

Around a year into living in New York during a blustery fall evening, Carol was leaving the furniture shop she was working part-time at and began to walk down the street towards home. As she rifled through her purse looking for one of the two cigarettes she allowed herself every day, she heard a man from the alley speak out. 

“Spare any change lady?” 

Carol looked up, “I’m sorry, I don’t have any...”

Out of the shadows stepped Samuel.

“Do you remember me? I know it’s been a long time Carol.” 

Carol looked for a moment, then her eyes widened in terror. “Samuel!” She turned to run but he grabbed her and held her tightly.

“Don’t worry Carol, I’m not going to hurt you, just come with me.”

“Samuel, please I can’t...my family...please.”

“Carol, your family is fine. Please come with me. Let’s go have some coffee.”

Carol walked with Samuel trying to hold back her tears. Samuel embraced her even tighter. They went into a small eclectic coffee shop that was near her furniture shop. 

“Sit here Carol, let me get you some tea.”

Carol sat and brought a handkerchief out of her purse, dabbed her tears and did her best to compose herself. Samuel returned with a cup of coffee and an herbal tea for Carol. As he sat, he reached over and touched her hand. 

“It’s alright Carol, I am not here to hurt you. I just wanted to speak to you before I left the county.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes, I am, and I felt it necessary to clear the air with you before I left.”

Carol sipped her tea and sat quietly. Samuel took a sip of coffee and cleared his throat. 

“Carol, I just want to let you know that you are safe, that your family will forever be safe from our kind.”

“You misunderstand, I was never afraid...”

“Oh Carol, I think otherwise, you don’t worry about your past sneaking up on you? About someone taking vengeance towards you after Miriam’s death?”

Carol sat quiet.

“It wasn’t my fault,” she whispered. 

“It’s not like Vampires are the most reasonable people, some may not think so, right?” 

Carol began to cry again.

“Now, now!” Samuel reached his hand over and placed it on Carols.

“Listen Carol, I’m here to tell you that you will never be harmed.” 

Carol looked up.

“You know, you are only the 2nd person I have ever known who was a consort to a vampire who died? In the 15,000 years I have lived on this earth, you are only one of two.”

Carol looked back shocked. 

“Yes, I am older than Miriam was my dear. And let me tell you something, it’s such a rare occurrence, so rare that your presence alone is, how should I say, bad luck.”

“Are you serious.”

“You are a pariah, no vampire in their right mind would take a step near you or even anyone associated with you, their superstitious nature runs so deep. No one would dare take the risk to have what you brought to Miriam be brought onto them. So you can relax in your new life.”

Carol was shocked. 

“Another thing Carol, I wanted to formally apologize to you.” 

“You mean for Bob, the man who tried to kill Therese?”

Samuel laughed. “Him, no!” Samuel took a sip of his coffee. “I want to apologize for what I did to Abby.” 

Carol’s eyes widened.

“It was me Carol, not John who ended her. It had nothing to do with you, it had to do with Miriam, it all had to do with her. I couldn’t let her have you. I could not allow her the happiness that eluded me for all those years. There were things she did to me that I would never forgive her for. Don’t think she didn’t know either, she only wanted you to blame John, she frankly thought it would lessen the impact of losing her; it would make sense of it all. Frankly I could not see ending you, you are too intriguing of a woman, I do give Miriam credit for that.”

“Oh my God.” Carol said putting her hand to her head. 

“I’m going to go now, but rest assured, you are quite safe.” Samuel got up and winked. “Have a wonderful and very long life my sweet.” 

Carol left the coffee shop and arrived back at the apartment. Therese got up when she heard Carol open the door. 

“Hi, is everything OK? I was expecting you home over an hour ago, you could have at least called.”

Carol took off her coat and hung it by the door. “Darling,” she whispered. “Could you get me a brandy.”

”Sure, is everything OK?”

“I just need a little time alone.” 

Therese walked over to a cabinet in the dining room and brought out a bottle of brandy and poured it in a glass and brought it over to Carol who was already sitting on the couch. Carol downed it and then put her hand to her head as she leaned on the couch. 

“You want to talk?” 

“In time darling, in time.”

Therese stepped back, she knew this had something to do with Carol’s past. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.” 

**********

After that incident Carol eventually told Therese and then after that the years became happy ones, the past was the past and Therese felt confident they would never be revisited. Before they knew it, it was April of 1990. Therese was shopping for a gift for their anniversary and she ended up in a gay/lesbian bookstore browsing. She came across a book that immediately struck her eyes; she opened it and began reading. She couldn’t believe it. Therese went to the owner of the store whom she was friendly with and asked her about it and she told her the whole history of it, it was absolutely fascinating. 

On April 7th Carol and Therese were at home having their anniversary dinner as was their custom to dine alone in their apartment on this night. After dinner they would sit on the balcony together in the same large reclining patio chair, treat themselves to that wonderful Brandy Carol introduced Therese to in Michigan that held so many memories for them, and just stare at the view, nuzzle each other and then give each other their anniversary gifts.

Therese wanted to give Carol her gift first. Carol opened it. It was the book “Carol” by Patricia Highsmith. Carol looked at it and couldn’t believe her eyes. Her hands brushed over the author’s name.

“Oh my God...Pat!” she said. “Where did you get this?” 

“It was at the gay bookstore. Its’ a new release of an old story from 1952.” Carol was completely shocked. Therese went on. “The original was called “The Price of Salt” and it was written under a pseudonym.”

“I had never heard of it.” 

“So you weren’t into reading any of the lesbian literature at that time?” Therese winked.

Carol was serious. “Therese, first of all no, and secondly I was in France in 1952, I knew Pat in 1948...” 

Therese stopped for a moment. “Carol, you knew the author?” 

Carol thumbed through the book and found the Afterward and started reading. Tears began to come out of her eyes. In it Pat described meeting a striking woman briefly and never seeing her again and that meeting alone was enough to write that beautiful piece of inspiring literature that in the 1952 was The Price of Salt by Claire Morgan that in 1990 turned into Carol by Patricia Highsmith. Was it just a lie Pat was telling when she said they only briefly met, or was it her way of providing the most loving of tributes to Carol, that even if they had never struck up a friendship or had almost became lovers that Pat would still have loved her that much to inspire that book...in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together in heaven and in hell. Carol’s mouth began to quiver and she tasted a salty tear on her lip. 

Therese was taken aback. “Carol,” she whispered. Carol looked at her. “If you knew the author...is this book is about you?” 

“Therese, my Match Safe, it was a gift from her. I met her in 1948 when I was in Bloomingdales looking for a doll for my niece.” 

Therese looked at the book, “I didn’t read it all but I could not believe the main character and I have the same name, that’s also why I bought it. I look at it like it’s a book about you and me...but I guess it’s about you and her.” Therese wasn’t sure if she should be amazed or jealous, she was feeling a bit of both.

Carol opened the book and looked inside, sure enough...Therese Belivet. Then she looked at Therese who was looking down, and she could see a tear was forming in her eye. 

“Oh darling! Pat and I never had an affair, we saw each other on several occasions, it was before I filed for divorce. Therese, I did like her very much, and she liked me. But I wanted to save my marriage, I ended it before it started, we never got together but I thought about her often. Do you remember all those years ago when I told you about my divorce and how Harge was trying to prove I was a lesbian so I would lose custody of Rindy? He added names to the filings? Well, one was hers. He concocted an affair between the two us that was not true. Pat had just published her first book called “Strangers on a Train”. Alfred Hitchcock turned it into a film. She was becoming successful right off the bat. 

“Carol, she published this one right after. This was her second book. She wrote her second book inspired by you.” Therese whispered.

Carol looked at the book again then paused thinking of what to say. “Dearest, I will have to look at it later and read it.” She turned her attention to Therese who was looking at the view with a frown on her face. “Darling, maybe this book is about us. Maybe Pat knew something in some magical way that my life would end up here decades later with you. Maybe an angel told her that, and I mean your angel sweetheart, because my angel is sitting right here with me.” Therese began to smile. “You know she was a lot like you by the way, a little more tomboyish, but quiet, yet quick and smart...and she had wonderful taste in women.” Carol winked.

Therese smiled. “Alright, now where is my gift!”

“Well, well.” Carol said as she produced two rather elongated jewelry boxes.

Therese held them up, “Two gifts?” 

“One for you and one for me.”

Hmmm, what could they be...matching nipple clamps?”

Carol threw her head back in laughter. 

“Maybe next year darling!” 

Therese opened the box, it was a beautiful silver bracelet, it was made up of oval links but there was a center area that was a flatter, delicate piece of metal. Therese picked it up.

“Oh, it’s heavy!” She said.

“That’s because it’s made of platinum. Look at the underside of the metal piece, it’s engraved.” 

Therese looked, it had Carol’s full name on it. “Carol!” 

“It’s a slave bracelet, it should fit perfectly around your wrist and the bottom part where my name is should rest against your pulse point. Let me put it on for you.”

Therese held out her wrist and Carol put the bracelet on, it was made in such a way that the clasp was invisible. It was beautiful and it fit perfectly like Carol said. The weight of it made it feel so rich, Therese could not believe it was platinum, more expensive than gold, it must have cost a fortune.

“How did you get it to fit?” 

“I measured your wrist while you were sleeping. Now, should I open my mine?”

“YES!”

Carol did and sure enough she had the same bracelet, then she showed Therese her name engraved on the bottom of the metal piece. 

“Will you put mine on darling so your name can rest against my pulse point? But I want mine on the opposite hand so when we hold hands everyone will see we are wearing the same bracelet.”

Therese did and it fit perfectly and looked beautiful. Then they held their hands and Therese kept on admiring until she realized that she needed to take a picture of them holding hands with their bracelets on. The next hour was spent with Therese taking picture after picture of their hands, Carol remained patient and sipped her brandy. Finally Therese decided to do one with their hands on the bed sheets and when they got there, she took only a couple of pictures, she became too enamored with Carol and soon she put her camera aside and pushed her down on the bed, held and kissed her beautiful face and began to make sweet love to her. They had been together for eight years and kissing Carol still made Therese’s stomach hitch and feeling her naked body against her still got her immediately wet. There wasn’t a day where Carol’s soft mouth on any part of her body would send her into the stratosphere. Carol may have been eight years older than when they first met, and while she wore those years so very well, she smiled with satisfaction that with each kiss and love bite and gaze she still made Therese crazy over her beauty. She loved and adored every inch of Therese just like she did when they first met and she also could spend hours exploring her body and pampering her in any way shape or form. And every so often on certain occasions if Carol tried really hard Therese would go into overdrive and into one of her collapsing spells and Carol would hold her, and touch her and stare at her in this completely vulnerable state and when she was done she would wake her with the sweetest and gentlest of kisses. 

When they finished making love it was still early and Therese had fallen sound asleep so Carol took the small book light she used and began to read the book “Carol.” She had kept abreast of Pat over the years and learned she had grown to become what some thought an unhappy woman, they said she was an alcoholic, she had seen pictures of her and that once sly, mischievous and sensitive face had lines of sadness and cynicism despite her remarkable career. Carol put the book down and wondered what would have happened to them if she allowed the relationship to blossom. Would Pat have been happier in life? Would they both have been happier if Carol had allowed themselves and they had been allowed to be together in peace? 

She would have never met Miriam then and she certainly would not have met Therese. And see Therese would have been dead, killed by the Vampire Carol saved her from all those years ago. Carol never understood why her life had to bend and twist like it did, an insane rollercoaster, too fast in some parts, so achingly slow in others, sharp curves that almost threw you off, that made you sick, but it ended up here and she had happiness unlike she had ever imagined. She knew Therese with her hard start in life also felt that same unbelievable way. She bent over and looked at her sleeping, adorable Therese. All the people that mattered to them knew about their relationship and no one cared, yet legally they could not get married and while Carol did go though the extra steps of drafting legal documents to solidify their standing as decision makers for one another, it didn’t touch on every aspect. Today was still a challenge but even moreso in the late 1940’s when the only option Carol and Pat would have had would be traveling in a car together on a perpetual road trip, where no one would interfere, no one could harm them, not knowing where they were headed, what they would see, only caring that the had each other, that they were together.

Carol put the book down, turned off her light and snuggled against Therese and fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.


End file.
